Mala Vida
by Georgi G
Summary: La calle es lo único que conoce, para Blaine se nace perro o se nace amo, a él le tocó la vida de perro, pero en esa vida, también se puede conocer el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Adaptación de #Ian

Capítulo 1

Llevaba una semana durmiendo en su auto, no le quedaba más dinero, dos años trabajando con Kudo y el muy idiota se muere, dejándolo sin trabajo y sin casa.

Desde niño se las arreglo solo, no conoció a sus padres ya que lo abandonaron cuando nació, lo único que conocía era la calle, aprendió a robar carteras y billeteras, relojes y colgantes, pero con eso no pagaba un alquiler, éste auto era todo lo que poseía.

Para Blaine la vida pasaba lento, tenia veintidós años y desde que tiene memoria, vive el día a día en la calle, entre orfanatos y reformatorios, aunque tenía una apariencia juvenil con sus risos negros alborotados y sus ojos color ámbar, podía decirse que parecía un muchacho de familia bien. Conoció a Kudo, un hombre oriental, reacio, que lo hacía robarle a los proveedores de su negocio después que él les pagaba, pero tenía comida y un techo, al menos el depósito era un techo, pero el viejo murió de un infarto y él quedo en la calle.

Tenía hambre, salió del auto y el frío de Chicago comía los huesos, camino hasta el parque central, sabía que en la avenida cercana la gente siempre se detenía a comprar alguna baratija y era su oportunidad para robarle a algún incauto.

Había caminado dos cuadras y ya tenía tres billeteras, era más fácil robar celulares, pero ese negocio lo manejaba gente que no le gustaba la competencia y no quería perder los dientes por unos dólares.

Abrió una billetera mientras caminaba, sacó el dinero y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tiró la misma hacia un costado, e hizo lo mismo con otra, alguien tiro de su hombro girándolo para verlo.

-Vaya... ábrela.- dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta años, castaño, de tez blanca, sus ojos marrones lo observaban atentos.

Blaine abrió la billetera que no tenía nada y lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-La verdad te felicito, no lo note hasta que te la llevaste.- dijo el hombre.

-Váyase al diablo.- dijo Blaine arrojando la billetera y siguió caminando como si nada.

-Cuando eres joven es más fácil, yo ya no puedo hacerlo, pero si te interesa...tengo un trabajo para ti.- comento el hombre caminado a paso lento detrás de él.

Blaine se giro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Que mierda quiere?, le robe una cartera que no tenía nada, felicidades!, es más ingenioso que yo, ahora váyase y déjeme en paz.-

-Ya sé que puede ser frustrante, ya te lo dije, yo lo hice cuando era joven y ahora busco a alguien que lo haga por mí.- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

Blaine lo estudio unos instantes, y las palabras que el desconocido dijo.

-Esta ofreciéndome robar para usted?.- pregunto.

-Sí, básicamente...Me llamo Chad Morrison, tengo...un grupo de personas trabajando para mi, y me falta alguien como tú.-

-Tiene una banda de delincuentes.- dijo Blaine para ser claro.

-Si...si quieres usar ese término, tengo una banda de delincuentes y necesito a alguien como tú.-

-No gracias.- dijo Blaine y volvió a su camino.

-Tendrás casa y comida gratis, el dinero se reparte en partes iguales, y lo que hagas con el, es cosa tuya.- el hombre esperaba una respuesta afirmativa después de eso.

Blaine se detuvo mirando al frente, necesitaba dinero, y un techo, el auto era sumamente frío y ni hablar de comida.

-Que hay que hacer?.- pregunto Blaine girando para verlo al rostro.

-Por ahora, solo vigilancia, pero debes estar dispuesto a usar un arma por si la necesitas.-

El tema del arma no le gustaba, pero si le iban a pagar por vigilar al menos lo intentaría.

-Podrás irte cuando desees, si eso es lo que preocupa.- dijo Chad observando su indecisión.

-Bien, acepto. Pero no mataré a nadie.- dijo Blaine decidido.

-No te pediría eso...esta es la dirección, es una vieja pensión.- Chad escribió en un pedazo de papel la dirección y se lo entrego. -te estaré esperando.-

Blaine lo tomo y vio al hombre caminar hacia el lado contrario, le parecía confiable, por primera vez, sentía que alguien era confiable.

...

Llego durante la tarde al lugar, una vieja pensión estaba frente a él, algo en su interior le decía que ni bien entrara, toda su vida cambiaria.

Toco la puerta mirando hacia los lados, llevaba con él un pequeño bolso con sus pertenencias, un hombre de color, de cabello corto y negro, fornido y con tatuajes en sus brazos, la abrió.

-Tú eres el de la billetera?.-

-Si.- respondió Blaine atento a los movimientos de éste.

-Bien, pasa.- dijo el hombre y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

La sala no era muy grande, habían dos pasillos a los lados y otra habitación en medio de ambos, miro a su alrededor, no era un lugar muy aseado, pero tampoco un nido de ratas, no habían muchos muebles ni nada costoso.

El hombre de color se dirigió hacia la habitación que estaba frente a nosotros, la única visible al menos.

-Chad!, tu muchacho esta aquí.- dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Me alegra verte.- dijo Chad mirándolo con una media sonrisa. -Él es Akibombo, pero le decimos Aki...yo...no sé cómo te llamas.- comento caminando hacia él.

-Blaine Anderson.-

-Eres algo Trent Anderson?.- pregunto Chad.

-No.- dijo Blaine sin mucho entusiasmo, su apellido era muy común.

-Bien, ven te presentare al resto de los muchachos.- dijo Chad haciéndole un gesto para que entrara a la habitación.

Resulto que la habitación era la cocina, o algo parecido, había una mesa bastante grande, y dos hombres sentados con un mazo de cartas, otro muchacho estaba sentado sobre una repisa mirando hacia un televisor que estaba amurado en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-El es Alan Sunday, y su hermano William.- dijo Chad señalándolos, y ellos levantaron la mano en forma de saludo. -Y el es Kurt.-

El joven que estaba sentado lo observo detenidamente y volvió su vista al televisor mirando las noticias.

Blaine lo miro unos segundos de mas, no había saludado y francamente parecía que no se había dado cuenta que estaba parado a unos escasos metros de él, pero esos segundos que sus ojos se fijaron en los de él, bastaron para ponerlo nervioso.

-El es así, no lo tomes personal.- dijo Chad. -te mostrare tu habitación.-

Camino mirando de soslayo al muchacho sentado sobre la repisa, llegaron a un pasillo y caminaron hasta casi el final, habían unas cinco habitaciones, Chad se detuvo frente a una puerta, la tercera.

-Esta es tu habitación, aquella que está en el fondo es la mía, esta que esta junto a la tuya es la de Kurt, estas están desocupadas, el resto duerme en el otro pasillo.- dijo Chad de pie junto a él.

A Blaine le pareció extraño que ellos dos durmieran solos y el resto del otro lado, pero decidió no preguntar.

-Bien.-

-Acomoda tus cosas, luego pasa por la cocina y así hablamos...- dijo Chad mientras volvía a la cocina. -y...bienvenido a la banda.-

Blaine observó a Chad retirarse, se giro y miro su habitación no era una suite pero al menos estaba limpia, dejo su bolso sobre una silla, la cama parecía confortable, y había un pequeño mueble junto a ella con una lámpara, a un lado de la cama había una ventana que daba al patio trasero, y en un rincón un mueble para la ropa. No sabía si hacia bien en quedarse, Chad parecía confiable, pero el resto era extraño, especialmente el muchacho llamado Kurt, lo ponía nervioso.

Dejo el bolso dentro del mueble y volvió a la cocina, miro hacia atrás, por el pasillo para ver las otras dos habitaciones, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, escucho las voces del resto, cuando entró a la cocina, el hombre de color, francamente podía medir dos metros, estaba cocinando algo en la estufa, el muchacho seguía sentado en la repisa mirando atentamente el televisor, los dos hombres que eran hermanos, de los cuales no recordaba sus nombres, estaban con Chad mirando algo parecido a un mapa sobre la mesa.

-Hay que tomar esa calle, no tenemos salida a la avenida por la otra.- dijo William señalando una línea en el mapa.

-No...a esa hora estará horrible el tráfico, quedaremos atrapados.- contradijo Alan a su hermano.

-Blaine, ven así estas al tanto.- dijo Chad mirándolo.

Éste se acerco y observo el mapa y a ellos.

-Hace un par de meses, se me acerco un hombre que conocí hace mucho, tiene una joyería, y me propuso un trato, debía robarle una joya, ésta,- dijo Chad mostrándole una imagen de un collar con un colgante rojo muy grande con forma de diamante. -y podía llevarme lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando robará ésta y luego se la entregara, él quiere venderla en el mercado negro y cobrar el seguro por el robo, nosotros venderemos el resto y nos quedaremos con el dinero, mas algo que me dará por el favor.- explico Chad.

Blaine abrió los ojos de sorpresa, no pensó que sería algo tan grande, pero era evidente que para ellos era algo fácil.

-Kurt ya ubico la joya dentro del local, y las que tienen más valor, tú conducirás un auto, Alan y William irán y volverán contigo, Aki y yo iremos con Kurt adelante de ustedes, es muy importante, muy importante que no pierdas de vista el auto de Kurt, ni te alejes de él, entiendes?.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

-Sabes conducir verdad?.- pregunto dudoso Chad.

-Si claro.- respondió Blaine.

-Ok, necesitamos la mejor salida, la más rápida hacia la avenida principal, cuando lleguemos al puente, tomamos el camino por atrás de la fábrica abandonada y volvemos aquí...Kurt... Kurt!.- llamo Chad.

Este desvío su atención del televisor hacia Chad, William apago el televisor mirándolo serio.

-Estas aquí Kurt?.- pregunto Chad mirándolo a los ojos.

Él afirmo con su cabeza y se acerco a la mesa, parecía un cachorro regañado, Chad le dio una mirada de desaprobación y volvió a mirar el mapa.

-Kurt...tomaras esta calle, la que es paralela al local, y seguirás hasta aquí, doblas hacia arriba, la carretera está a dos cuadras de ahí, luego seguiremos hasta el puente, el resto lo sabes no?.- pregunto Chad.

Él afirmo con la cabeza nuevamente pero no dijo nada, Blaine lo observaba extrañado, creía que tal vez era mudo, o algo limitado de pensamiento, además parecía un niño, tenia rasgos de niño, sus ojos tan claros lo hacían perderse la conversación, él estaba ajeno al escrutinio que ejercía Blaine, analizándolo, tenía un gran magnetismo sobre él, nunca se había fijado en un hombre hasta que conoció a Kurt. Sus pensamientos lo sacudieron, estar viendo a ese muchacho fijamente, estaba perturbándolo.

-Blaine ira detrás de ti, si te desvías, él se desvía, entiendes.- dijo Chad mirándolos a ambos.

Kurt asintió y observo a Blaine, sus miradas se cruzaron por segunda vez y Blaine sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo, desvío su mirada hacia el mapa pero de soslayo observaba de vez en cuando a Kurt, él lo ponía nervioso.

-Tienes alguna duda?.- pregunto Chad a Blaine.

-Eh?...- pregunto Blaine mirando a Chad. -no, solo conduzco siguiéndolo a él, entendí eso.-

-Bien. Alguien tiene alguna duda?.- pregunto Chad a sus hombres.

-Yo...- dijo Alan levantando la mano. -iremos al club a festejar?.-

Chad negó con la cabeza sonriendo al igual que Aki y William.

-Cuando todo termine...mañana a las seis los quiero a todos levantados, escucharon?, William enseñarle a Blaine el auto y asegúrate que todo éste bien.- dijo Chad.

-Ven muchacho.- pidió William caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

Kurt los siguió con la vista, Blaine podía sentirlo mientras salía de la pensión, realmente se sentía nervioso cerca de él.

-Debes dejar el auto encendido, siempre.- dijo William mientras ambos caminaban hacia un lado de la pensión, en un callejón habían dos autos estacionados.

-Bien.- respondió Blaine.

-Este es el tuyo.- William abrió el auto de atrás y lo hizo ingresar y sentarse del lado del conductor. -Aquí están las llaves, enciéndelo.-

Blaine se sentó en el auto y cerró la puerta, William se apoyo en la ventanilla y lo observó, encendió el auto con facilidad y reviso el tablero, y el interior del auto.

-Parece un violín no?. Chad lo envió al taller para asegurarse que este diez puntos para mañana, no quiere errores, ese lo maneja Kurt, es de él, no le gusta que le toquen el auto, es un poco paranoico.- comentó William.

-Hace mucho que esta con ustedes?, perece un niño.- pregunto Blaine.

-Kurt no es un niño, tiene veinte años, y yo hace...cinco años que estoy con Chad y Kurt ya estaba con él, es como el hijo, no sé desde cuando se conocen, como veras Kurt no habla mucho.-

-Es mudo?.- pregunto curioso Blaine.

-No, está loco...- dijo William mirando hacia la calle. -él es de los que hacen lo que le pides al pie de la letra, y un día alguien dijo dispara y mato a uno, eso dicen, también dicen que es un hijo perdido de Chad y que tiene sus genes...la realidad es que hace lo que Chad dice sin preguntar, no habla mucho, y todos lo respetamos, él se comporta bien, nosotros también.-

Blaine se quedo pensativo, la idea que estuviera loco no la había imaginado, tal vez era así. Se bajo del auto y William saco un cigarrillo.

-Fumas?.- preguntó William.

-No.-

-A Chad no le gusta que fumemos dentro, dice que dejo de fumar hace diez años y aún se tienta.-

-Mmm...tú y tú hermano entraron a la banda juntos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, robábamos autos para un idiota, hasta que Chad apareció con algo mejor, vivíamos del otro lado de la ciudad, sabes, nos vamos mudando después de un tiempo, no es bueno quedarse, la policía es traicionera.- dijo William dando una pitada a su cigarrillo, el hombre parecía amable, de unos cuarenta años, cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, en eso si se parecía al hermano, aunque eran de fisonomía diferentes.

-Traicionera?-

-Chad les paga para que no molesten, pero a veces se pasan de listos y te corren.- dijo William.

-Y Aki?, así le dicen?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Akibombo...el llego hace tres años, un día apareció y nunca se fue, es buena gente, y agradecido con Chad, no sabemos su apellido, creo que no tiene.- comento William.

Blaine observo el lugar, era bastante grande para una banda de seis personas.

-Es de Grecia...la pensión, es una amiga de Chad, tenía que hacerle refracciones y se la cedió por un tiempo.- comentó William al ver a Blaine observar todo.

-Mmm...-

-Que hacías antes tú?.- pregunto William.

-Trabajaba para un chino robándole a sus proveedores, pero murió y me quede sin trabajo.- dijo Blaine sintetizando su historia.

William levanto las cejas y tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo.

-Te daré un consejo...cuando Chad te diga que tengas todo listo, deja un bolso con tus cosas preparado en el auto, nunca se sabe cuando tendrás que salir de la ciudad, todos hacemos eso, hace mucho que estamos aquí, y eso a veces no es bueno, no tenemos enemigos pero como ya te dije, la policía es traicionera y no querrás salir huyendo con lo puesto.-

Blaine lo observo, era evidente que sabía de que hablaba.

Entraron nuevamente a la pensión, ya era de noche, Kurt estaba sentado sobre la repisa mirando televisión, él lo observó analizando lo que William le dijo, desvío su mirada al aparato amurado a la pared, y estaban dando las noticias, volvió a observarlo mientras se sentaba en una silla, le llamaba la atención la concentración que tenia Kurt, como si estuviera esperando una noticia.

-Aquí hay tazas para todos, pero cada uno tiene la suya.- dijo William abriendo una puerta de la repisa. -luego elige una, normalmente pedimos comida, a menos que Aki cocine como lo hizo esta noche, y todos aportamos para que sea más armoniosa la convivencia.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y miro a Aki, este le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes, se notaba que era una buena persona a pesar de su aspecto de pandillero.

Chad y Alan no estaban en la cocina, él observo todo y dio un suspiro, esta sería su nueva vida, al menos por este momento, no sabía cuánto duraría pero espera que todo saliera bien al día siguiente.

Muchas gracias Anna Alejandre Ferrer por la portada. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Se despertó temprano, respiro profundo, la cama era cómoda y pudo descansar bien, hacia años no descansaba bien, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, luego de asearse camino hasta la cocina, el murmullo del televisor le hizo creer que había quedado encendido toda la noche, pero no era así, Kurt estaba sentando en la repisa bebiendo de su taza y comiendo algo parecido a una tarta.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine observándolo.

Kurt solo lo miro extrañado pero no respondió.

Blaine busco una taza y se sirvió de café, habían unas donas en una caja así que tomo una, de soslayo observo a Kurt quien parecía en su mundo, se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa y lo estudio, Kurt realmente no lo notaba, eran los únicos en la habitación y no se percataba que estaba a unos escasos metros de él, desvío su mirada hacia el televisor, estaban dando las noticias sobre la economía, no entendía cual era la importancia de eso, que era lo que tenía a Kurt tan concentrado, se preguntaba si era un genio de las matemáticas o un tonto hipnotizado por la televisión.

-Buen día.- dijo Alan.

-Buen día.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt no respondió, continuaba viendo las noticias, Alan busco una taza que tenía su nombre, se sirvió café y puso una dona en su boca mientras tomaba el control remoto y cambiaba al canal de deportes, los ojos de Kurt se desviaron hacia Alan con algo bastante parecido al odio, luego, miro a Blaine y bajo la vista hacia su tarta.

-No le des importancia, está loco, verdad tonto?.- dijo en tono de burla mirando hacia Kurt.

Este lo observo serio y luego a Blaine, estaba molesto era evidente.

-Idiota.- dijo Alan.

Kurt no dijo nada, siguió tomando su café, mirando hacia el suelo, a Blaine le dio pena, Alan era el típico bravucón de mal genio que se creía mejor que otros, su hermano, William, no se parecía en nada.

-Quieres una dona?.- pregunto Blaine a Kurt.

Este lo miro serio y a los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-No esperes una respuesta, hace cinco años que lo conozco y no le escuche decir más de tres palabras.- dijo Alan bebiendo de su café.

Realmente le estaba cayendo mal éste hombre.

Aki entro a la cocina con una sonrisa, saludo y busco una taza para desayunar, Chad ingreso detrás de él.

-Buen día.- dijo Chad, miró a Kurt y revolvió sus cabellos como si fuera un cachorro, este esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Blaine se quedo observándolo con curiosidad.

-Y?, como dormiste?.- preguntó Chad comiendo una dona.

-Bien, es muy cómoda la cama.- dijo Blaine, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt y la corriente eléctrica volvió a pasar por su cuerpo.

-Estas listo para lo de hoy?.- pregunto nuevamente Chad.

-Si.- dijo decidido Blaine.

-Me alegro.-

Kurt bajo su vista a sus mano y luego solo observaba a su alrededor, parecía perdido o pensativo, Blaine tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de él.

-Tengo las armas listas.- dijo William entrando con una caja.

-Armas?.- pregunto Blaine, nadie había hablado de armas.

-Sí, no la usaras a menos que tu vida dependa de ello, entiendes?.- preguntó Chad.

-Si.- Blaine no tenía en mente usar ningún arma.

Dejaron sobre la mesa cinco armas, Aki tomo una, William otra, Adam otra y Chad le entrego una y se quedó con otra, él la observo y la dejo sobre la mesa, nunca había usado una, le llamo la atención que no le dieran una a Kurt, pero supuso que si estaba loco como decían, no le darían un arma.

Chad lo miró casi adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Kurt tiene la de él.- dijo Chad mirando hacia Kurt.

Este lo observó y luego a mí, realmente tenía un arma.

-Sí, el loco esta armado, de hecho no la deja nunca.- dijo Alan mirando a Kurt con semblante serio.

-Te pedí que no le digas así, no está loco, no más que tú o yo.- dijo Chad mirándolo a los ojos.

Alan negó con la cabeza, parecía que poco le afectaban las palabras de Chad.

-Tendremos que deshacernos de las joyas rápido, Tombo nos verá a la tarde, pero no sé si tendrá suficiente dinero.- dijo Aki.

-Si no tiene suficiente dinero no se llevara las joyas, buscaremos otro traficante.- dijo Chad.

-Es mejor buscar nombres por las dudas, no es bueno tener esas joyas aquí.- dijo William.

-Los chinos no, los turcos, buscaremos entre los turcos.- dijo Chad.

Él miro a Kurt de soslayo, le intrigaba, había algo de ese muchacho que le atraía y no sabía que era.

Repasaron todos los movimientos para que no surgiera ningún imprevisto, todo parecía calculado, a la hora indicada salieron con los autos, él siguió el auto de Kurt hasta un local de joyas al otro lado del vecindario, a un par de cuadras frenaron observaron el lugar por si habían policías, pero era una zona tranquila y la gente era confiada, recién estaban abriendo el local, se colocaron unas máscaras y condujeron hasta quedar frente al lugar del robo.

Los cuatro hombres bajaron de los autos con sus armas entre sus prendas y dos bolsos, él se quedo al pendiente que nadie en la calle estuviera atento, Kurt, en el auto delante de él, hacia lo mismo, miraba hacia todos lados, tenía el auto encendido y observo el local, aun seguía la puerta cerrada y el ventanal, pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio y comenzó a ponerse nervioso hasta que vio a Alan salir y detrás de él al resto, todos subieron a los autos y Kurt salió lento como si nada hubiese sucedido, él lo siguió observando por el espejo retrovisor el local, William y Alan sonrieron y se sacaron las mascaras, él estaba concentrado siguiendo a Kurt, parecía que iban de paseo por la ciudad.

-Todo salió perfecto.- dijo William sonriendo y abriendo el bolso para ver su contenido.

-Fue fácil, por suerte la empleada no comenzó a gritar.- dijo Alan.

Blaine los escuchaba sin dejar de ver el auto de Kurt.

-Estas nervioso Blaine?.- pregunto William.

Éste lo miro unos segundos, y volvió su vista al camino.

-Hace años que hacemos ésto y créeme cuando te digo que salió bien, tranquilo.- dijo William.

Blaine respiro profundo, estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, era la primera vez que hacia ésto, Kurt parecía no tener prisa mientras él quería correr hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, el trafico comenzó a hacerse pesado aunque para eso ya estaban en la carretera, siguió el auto sin desviar su mirada, cada vez habían mas autos en la calle, pero se calmo todo cuando cruzaron un puente y tomaron un camino secundario, por varios minutos condujeron hasta llegar a una fabrica o un deposito, nadie los siguió por lo que él se tranquilizó cuando entraron al depósito vacío. Detuvieron los autos y todos bajaron de ellos.

-Bien, separa las joyas, el paño negro es del dueño.- le indico Chad a William.

Abrieron los bolsos, sacaron un paño negro envuelto, y los dejaron en un pequeño bolso y el resto de las joyas en los otros dos, Chad le entrego uno a Akibombo y éste subió al auto de Kurt junto a Chad, William y Alan subieron con él al otro auto y salieron por rumbos diferentes.

Llegó hasta un negocio de ropa, William y Alan bajaron, él sabía que debía quedarse en el auto, ya tenían a quien venderle las joyas, solo debían hacer el intercambio, no eran las más importantes y ya estaba todo arreglado.

Volvieron diez minutos después, subieron al auto sin el bolso y regresaron a la pensión. Se sentó en una silla en la cocina, ni bien llegaron, Chad, Aki y Kurt también ingresaron por la puerta de entrada.

-Bien, tenemos todo?.- pregunto Chad dejando un paquete bastante grande sobre la mesa.

-Sí, lo conté, esta todo.- dijo William.

Kurt subió a la repisa y se quedo allí como esperando algo, Chad abrió el paquete que él había traído y el de William, una cantidad de dinero que el jamás había visto antes se extendió frente a sus ojos, Chad separó el dinero en partes iguales y se los entrego.

William tomo su parte y sonrió, Aki hizo lo mismo, pero él salió rumbo a su habitación, Alan tomo el dinero y se puso de pie.

-No te lo gastes en prostitutas Alan, piensa en el futuro.- dijo Chad.

-Mis chicas son el futuro.- dijo Alan sonriendo.

-Aprende de tu hermano.- volvió a decir Chad.

-Mi madre decía lo mismo.- comento Alan.

-Esto va para mis dos hijas.- dijo William besando el dinero.

Chad le entrego varios fajos de dinero a Blaine.

-Se inteligente.- le dijo a él mirándolo a los ojos.

Él sonrió de lado y tomó el dinero, preguntándose qué haría con el, miro cuando Chad le entrego el dinero a Kurt y a éste salir rumbo a su habitación.

Chad tomo el resto y camino a su propia habitación, todos tenían planes para su dinero menos él, se dirigió a su habitación y lo puso sobre la cama, quito la ropa de su bolso y coloco el dinero allí, dejo el bolso debajo de la cama y se sentó sobre ella pensando en que gastarlo, nunca había tenido tanto dinero, podría comprar un auto, de segunda mano pero era una inversión, se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos, escucho un murmullo y se levanto, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió pero no vio nadie en el pasillo, la voz de Chad se oyó desde su habitación, estaba hablando con alguien.

-Lleva todo a la casa de Grecia, no te desvíes a la librería, después podrás comprar tus libros.- dijo Chad.

-Puedo quedarme con ella.- dijo una voz para Blaine desconocida.

-Bien, pero no te quedes más de un día.- dijo Chad.

Blaine no sabía con quien hablaba Chad, pero no creía que fuera una visita.

-Kurt, ten cuidado, no te desvíes hasta llegar a la casa de Grecia, de verdad lo digo, y entregarle ésto a ella, dile...dile que es un regalo mío.- dijo Chad.

La voz era de Kurt, Blaine se sorprendió, tenía una voz muy especial, particular, era dulce y agradable.

La puerta se abrió y el cerro despacio la suya, escucho unos pasos por el pasillo y salir de la pensión, Blaine se quedo pensativo, era obvio que Chad no guardaba su dinero allí, y se preguntaba quién era Grecia. Pero había algo más en su mente, y era la voz de Kurt, le intrigaba mucho ese muchacho, había algo de él que llamaba su atención, algo en su forma de ser, parecía un niño, alguien que no debía estar allí. Negó con su cabeza y volvió a recostarse en su cama, tenía que ocuparse de su dinero y en que lo invertiría, era mucho dinero para él y se sentía nervioso de tenerlo ahí, debía invertirlo en algo o guardarlo en otro lado.

Cerró sus ojos, descansando, e inconscientemente, una imagen y un sonido llego a su mente invadiendo sus sueños. Era Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Se sentó frente a William en la pequeña mesa de un bar muy modesto, todos irían a festejar que el asalto salió bien y lo invitaron al lugar habitué para ellos, Chad miraba la mesa de póker con insistencia, habían unas muchachas muy hermosas caminando de mesa en mesa, probablemente buscando clientes, William las observaba con una sonrisa y Alan llamo a dos de ellas con un dedo.

-Hola hermosuras, que tienen para papi?.- pregunto Alan tomando a cada una por la cintura.

Las muchachas sonrieron y una de ellas le hablo en el oído haciéndolo sonreír.

Chad se puso de pie y camino hasta la mesa de póker, otra muchacha se acerco a William, Blaine solo miraba negando con la cabeza, se giro para ver hacia la barra y poder pedir una bebida cuando apareció Kurt muy bien vestido sentándose en una banqueta, el hombre de la barra de dijo algo y él solo asintió con la cabeza. Miraba hacia los lados hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, Blaine sintió ese cosquilleo en su cuerpo nuevamente, Kurt lo miraba serio y luego repaso con su mirada al resto de los miembros de la mesa, se dio vuelta y tomo una bebida que le dejo el barman.

Él lo observo unos instantes, Kurt se quedo junto a la barra bebiendo solo, un muchacho rubio y muy guapo se acerco a él y comenzó a hablarle, se sentó junto a Kurt y a éste parecía no molestarle.

-Deseas beber algo?.- pregunto una muchacha frente a Blaine.

-Cerveza.-

-Que te parece el lugar?.- pregunto William.

-No está nada mal.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia donde estaba Kurt. -él no se sienta con nosotros?.-

William y Alan miraron hacia donde estaba Kurt.

-No, él nunca se sienta con nadie.- dijo Alan.

-Kurt es así.- dijo William sonriéndole a la muchacha que tenia sentada en su regazo.

Blaine volvió a mirar hacia Kurt, parecía que hablaba con ese muchacho rubio quien apoyo su mano en la rodilla de Kurt y éste lo observo con una media sonrisa, estaban coqueteando al parecer, algo dentro de él se retorció, como si tuviera un calambre en el estomago.

-Es gay.- dijo Alan mirándolo. -le gustan los hombres, y a los hombres le gusta.-

Blaine volvió a mirar hacia la barra y Kurt seguía hablando con el muchacho.

-Es un marica loco.- comentó Alan.

-No lo llames así, sabes que es ofensivo.- dijo William a su hermano.

-Ofensivo es que ese loco este en la calle, todos sabemos eso.- replico Alan.

William negó con su cabeza.

-Porque le llaman así, a mi no me parece que este loco.- dijo Blaine.

-Mató a un hombre...- dijo Alan.

-Nadie lo vio.- contradijo William.

-Yo vi cuando le disparó a ese hombre, Chad le pidió que se haga cargo y le disparo sin importarle nada, alguien que hace eso es porque no valora la vida de nadie, un loco...por eso duermo con la puerta cerrada con llaves.-

Blaine y William lo observaban sin decir nada. Blaine no podía creerle, Kurt parecía un niño, literalmente tenia actitudes de un niño, tal vez no era el más despierto, eso si podía creerlo, pero no que fuese un asesino. Volvió a mirarlo, aún estaba con el rubio, los vio levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta de salida, se dio una idea de a dónde podían ir, pero algo bloqueaba ese pensamiento.

-Quieres compañía?.- preguntó una muchacha junto a él.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Blaine, necesitaba despejarse.

...

Le costó levantarse, la noche con la muchacha fue intensa y no había dormido mucho, camino hasta la cocina y no vio a Kurt sobre la repisa, se pregunto si había vuelto tarde también.

Aki ingreso bostezando.

-Buenos días.-

-Buen día.- respondió Blaine. -Conoces algún taller de autos, tengo uno que quiero arreglar.-

-Sí, hay uno bastante bueno a un par de cuadras, son muy decentes.- dijo Aki sirviéndose café.

-Iré a verlo entonces.- Blaine miraba la hora, era temprano incluso para él que siempre se levantaba temprano.

-Fuiste al bar no?.- pregunto Aki con una media sonrisa.

Blaine afirmo con la cabeza mientras se preparaba su desayuno.

-Siempre vamos allí, yo preferí descansar, estaba muerto.- dijo Aki.

-Y supongo que todos se levantan tarde al día siguiente.- comentó Blaine.

-Casi.-

Chad apareció colocándose el reloj en su muñeca.

-Buenos días.-

-Hola.- dijo Blaine.

Akibombo saludo con la mano.

Chad comenzó a preparar su desayuno mientras miraba a Blaine.

-Te divertiste anoche?.-

-Sí, la pase muy bien.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-La morocha se comporto bien no?.- pregunto Chad sonriendo.

-Muy bien.- Blaine recordaría a esa muchacha mucho tiempo.

-Grecia tiene las mejores chicas, siempre fue así.- comento Chad comiendo unas masas de un plato.

-Y tú?, como fue tu noche?.- pregunto Aki.

-Perdí al póker, casi dejo un riñón allí.- dijo Chad. -supongo que Alan y William siguen durmiendo.-

-Sí, cuando pase frente a la habitación de Alan estaba tendido sobre la cama con su ropa puesta.- dijo riendo Aki.

-Seguramente lo dejaron seco.- Chad negó con la cabeza, sabía que a ese muchacho lo perdían las mujeres.

William apareció en la cocina con evidente resaca. Aki río por lo bajo y Chad junto a Blaine solo lo observaban curiosos.

-Hola.-

-Buen día.- dijo fuerte y claro Chad.

William hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Porque gritas?.-

-Te duele la cabeza?.- pregunto Chad sonriendo.

William no dijo nada, solo intentaba servirse café sin derramar nada.

-Espero puedas conducir porque hay que ir al otro lado de la ciudad.- dijo Chad mirándolo serio.

-Kurt no puede?.- pregunto William.

-No, no está.-

Blaine miro a Chad, Kurt no estaba, eso quería decir que se quedo con el rubio del bar, la molestia en su estomago apareció nuevamente.

-Bien.- dijo William.

-Si quieres puedo conducir yo.- dijo Blaine.

-Está bien.- asintió con la cabeza Chad.

-Gracias.- dijo William. -te debo una.-

Blaine sonrió, la verdad es que deseaba hablar con Chad a solas.

...

Condujo por varias zonas de la ciudad, Chad recaudaba dinero para Grecia, ella tenía varios proveedores de sus locales, Blaine no estaba seguro si ellos eran pareja o que, Chad solo decía que ella era una amiga.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta...- dijo Blaine mientras conducía.

-Sí, dime?.- respondió Chad.

-No sé qué hacer con el dinero, digo, tengo que arreglar mi auto, pero aún así, con lo que me queda no se en que gastarlo.-

-No lo gastes, inviértelo...un departamento, otro auto, lo que sea que te dé algún beneficio, no compres idioteces, los jóvenes no saben en qué gastar el dinero... Kurt se gasta todo en libros.- dijo Chad.

Blaine lo observó y la duda de donde paso la noche Kurt lo volvió a asaltar.

-El tiene su auto también...no lo vi hoy.- dijo como si fuera un comentario al pasar.

-No, esta con Grecia, probablemente vuelva mañana.- dijo Chad mirando a través de la ventanilla.

-Anoche estaba en el bar, pero no es de sentarse con los demás verdad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Kurt no es como los demás, y no me gusta que vaya al bar, pero Grecia lo lleva cuando va allí, como es la que lo maneja, ella a veces pasa a supervisar y lleva a Kurt...- Chad hizo un sonido con su boca y una mueca. -nunca me hace caso.-

-Es su madre?.- pregunto curioso Blaine.

-No, no tiene madre ni padre Kurt, está conmigo desde que tiene trece años...y con Grecia.- dijo Chad y suspiro pesado.

Blaine notó que le molestaba hablar del tema.

-Yo tampoco tengo padres, me crié sólo, la calle fue mi escuela.-

-Fue la escuela de todos nosotros.- Chad arrugo la nariz cuando frenaron en el alto. -Cigarrillo...cuanto lo extraño, me costó tanto dejarlo y en cada lugar que voy hay alguien fumando.-

Blaine sonrió, estaban llegando a la pensión y decidió ir al taller de autos que le dijo Aki.

-Iré a ver un taller, te dejo en la pensión?.- pregunto Blaine estacionando el auto.

-Sí, descansaremos unos días, estoy cerrando otro asalto pero será para más adelante...y recuerda...invierte el dinero.- dijo Chad mientras bajaba del vehículo.

-Gracias.-

Blaine siguió camino, le caía bien Chad, parecía una buena persona.

Paso todo el día fuera de la mansión, encontró el taller, fue con el dueño y una grúa a buscar su auto para llevarlo al taller, tenían para varios días. Camino por la ciudad unas horas, pensando en que invertir el dinero, Chad le comento que tendría un nuevo trabajo pronto y seguramente sacarían una buena tajada.

Volvió de noche a la pensión, se acostó a dormir cansado, cuando despertó era temprano, se dirigió a la cocina y enseguida noto a Kurt sentado sobre la repisa bebiendo de su taza.

-Buen día.- dijo ni bien ingreso.

Kurt lo observo a los ojos pero no dijo nada, él comenzó a hacer su desayuno con cierto nerviosismo, Kurt lo miraba por momentos y él se desconcentraba, miro el televisor para distraerse y una idea inundo su mente.

-No escuchaste nada sobre el robo?.- le pregunto a Kurt.

Este lo miro curioso, pero no respondió.

-Ayer no escuche nada, no te parece extraño?.- pregunto nuevamente mirándolo.

Kurt lo observó desconcertado, parecía nervioso, miro las noticias y luego a Blaine.

-Digo...no nos robamos dos anillos, era una fortuna, ni tampoco era un negocio pequeño, es una joyería importante y nadie dice nada, la policía debe estar investigando, sino el dueño no puede cobrar el seguro de las joyas, no te parece extraño que no apareciera en las noticias, ni que nadie hable del tema?.- mas allá que Blaine parecía hablarle al aire, estaba realmente preocupado por el robo. Algo no estaba bien.

Kurt lo observaba, de un momento a otro, cuando Blaine creyó que no obtendría respuesta, Kurt se encogió de hombros, indicando que no sabía porque no salió la noticia. Algo dentro de Blaine se encendió, eso había sido una comunicación, Kurt lo escuchaba y a su manera le había respondido, había entablado un contacto con él, era un gran avance, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios bajo la mirada de Kurt quien solo lo miraba.

Blaine giro su vista hacia el televisor.

-Es algo grande para ocultarlo.- dijo pensativo Blaine.

-Hablando solo Anderson.- dijo Alan entrando a la cocina.

-Estaba hablando con Kurt.- dijo molesto Blaine.

Alan lo miro y luego a Kurt quien tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, los miraba asustado a ambos como si fueran a atacarlo, Alan dirigió su vista hacia Blaine y negó con la cabeza, camino hacia la mesa buscando algo para comer, a Blaine no le gustaba como le hablaba a Kurt ni como lo trataba, lo quedo mirando con el seño fruncido, luego vio a Kurt y sus miradas se encontraron, a él le parecía muy tierno y amable, no le veía nada de loco, ni peligroso. Le caía muy bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Los días pasaron, algunas noches iba al bar al que iban todos, Chad le contó que era uno de los bares que tenia Grecia, una mujer con carácter por lo que pudo deducir de la conversación, ya que Chad le tenía cierto respeto, camino las calles que los separaba del bar, pudo arreglar su auto pero prefirió dejarlo en una cochera esa noche, ni bien entró pudo divisar la mesa donde estaban Aki y Alan, William y Chad jugaban al póker en otra mesa, parecían muy entusiasmados.

Aki hablaba con una muchacha mientras Alan tenía otra sentada sobre su regazo, él se acerco a la mesa y se sentó saludando, una muchacha se acerco con varias cervezas.

-Trae otra para mi amigo linda.- pidió Alan.

-Pensé que no saldrías, estas muy casero.- dijo con una sonrisa Aki.

-Hacia años no dormía en una cama, es un paraíso para mí.- dijo en tono divertido Blaine.

Miró hacia la barra y Kurt estaba solo bebiendo algo, suspiro pensativo, siempre lo veía solo o con un rubio que parecía de su misma edad.

Se puso de pie ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros y se dirigió a la barra.

-Estás seguro que tienes edad para beber eso?.- preguntó con una sonrisa Blaine.

Kurt lo miro un poco nervioso, Blaine entrecerró sus ojos, y éste le sonrió.

-Dame lo mismo que está tomando él.- pidió Blaine al barman.

Kurt tenía una sonrisa escondida en sus labios, Blaine lo miro de soslayo sonriendo también, el hombre le entrego una bebida en un vaso alto, tomo la pajilla y le dio un sorbo.

-Agh!, que esto?.- preguntó Blaine haciendo una mueca. -No tiene alcohol.-

Kurt río, Blaine lo observo, nunca lo había oído reír, sonaba muy dulce.

-No bebes alcohol...pero que mierda es ésto?.-

-Me dijiste que te dé lo mismo que él, es un batido de durazno y frutilla.- dijo el barman mirándolo molesto.

Blaine no dijo nada, levanto las cejas sorprendido y luego miro el vaso.

-Muy sano.- dijo luego de unos segundos.

Kurt sonrió mirando su propia bebida.

-Vaya...es la primera vez que bebo algo así, sabe bien.- dijo Blaine dando otro sorbo, miro de soslayo y pudo ver a Kurt con una media sonrisa. -al menos no te levantas con resaca luego de beber ésto, la última vez que bebí tanto parecía un vampiro, no podía ver la luz del día, y hubiera preferido que me clavaran una estaca en la cabeza.-

Kurt sonrió, estaba en silencio por al menos sonreía, a Blaine le causaba un simpatía que no había experimentado con nadie antes, tal vez porque no hablaba y eso le llamaba la atención.

Chad apareció con una mueca de molestia.

-Perdí hasta la hebilla del pantalón, no entiendo como William no perdió una sola mano.- dijo sentándose en una banqueta junto a ellos.

-Creo que él tiene suerte.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Nunca pierde, y ustedes que hacen?.- preguntó mirando a Kurt y luego a Blaine.

-Bebiendo un batido de durazno y frutilla.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Chad lo observó como si tuviera dos cabezas, Kurt sonrió de lado mientras Blaine tenía una sonrisa como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Bien, volveré a casa antes de perder mi dignidad, Kurt vienes conmigo?.- pregunto Chad.

Kurt asintió un poco desganado, tal vez quería quedarse a escuchar a Blaine un momento más, o eso creyó él, quería que se quede pero Chad parecía decidido a llevárselo.

-Nos vemos en la pensión.- dijo Chad.

Blaine asintió con semblante serio, cruzo miradas con Kurt, y estaba en lo cierto, él también quería quedarse en el bar.

...

La mañana siguiente Kurt no estaba, Chad lo había enviado a hacer algo, aunque nadie se percató de su ausencia, él sí, paso casi todo el día ocupado, al parecer Chad tenía un nuevo golpe en mente, éste sería más complicado, tenían que entrar en una casa, el vigilado de un complejo de casas lo dejaría entrar y tenían que llevarse las joyas, el dinero y todo lo que tuviera valor, pero Chad los envió a él y a William a investigar el lugar, así que recorrieron todo el complejo, la compañía de William era muy amena, no soportaba Alan, no entendía cómo podían ser hermanos.

Durante la tarde casi noche, el frío podía congelar a una persona mientras caminaba, salió de la pensión y vio a Kurt en el pequeño callejón estacionando el auto, sonrió al verlo, pero también vio a un hombre salir del local junto al callejón y observar a Kurt con desdén.

-Oye!, tu eres el marica que vive por aquí no?.- pregunto el hombre.

Kurt cerró la puerta de su auto mirándolo pero sin responder nada, camino hasta la salida del callejón pero el hombre le impidió el paso.

-Vaya auto, así que lo maricas saben conducir buenos autos.- dijo el hombre frente a Kurt.

Éste no hizo nada, Blaine en cambio se acerco por detrás y se quedo parado mirándolos.

-No te enseñaron modales?, no sabes que es despectivo llamar a alguien marica?.- preguntó Blaine.

El hombre se giró y lo observo, luego sonrió de lado como si hubiera algo gracioso en toda la situación.

-Tú eres el novio?.- pregunto el hombre.

-Sabes creo que ofendiste a mi amigo con el comentario, pídele disculpas.- dijo serio Blaine.

-Qué?, Ja!, claro.- el hombre parecía divertido.

Blaine saco el arma que aun no le había devuelto a Chad y lo apuntó con ella.

-Pídele disculpas.-

Kurt lo observo algo asombrado por la reacción de Blaine.

-Que….que haces?.- pregunto el hombre consternado al ver el arma.

-Que le pidas disculpas a mi amigo.- repitió Blaine.

El hombre miro a Kurt con miedo.

-Perdón.-

-Como si lo sintieras, pídele disculpas con todo tu corazón.- dijo Blaine apuntándole con el arma.

-Te pido mil disculpas, lamento si te ofendí con mi comentario.- dijo muy nervioso mirando a Kurt.

Este lo observó levantando las cejas, le causaba gracia la actitud del hombre.

Blaine miro a Kurt y negó con la cabeza.

-Mmmm...mi amigo no parece conforme...vas a tener que regalarle algo para que te disculpe, esa chaqueta es de diseñador?, entregársela.-

El hombre lo miro consternado, Blaine se acerco a él y Kurt se apoyo en la pared a unos escasos metros, observando el espectáculo.

Se quito la chaqueta con sus manos temblorosas, mirando a ambos muchachos, le arrojo la chaqueta a Blaine y este la tomo con su mano libre y se la entrego a Kurt.

-Te gusta?.- le pregunto Blaine a Kurt, este hizo un gesto y la miro sin ganas. -creó que no...entrégale tu camisa.-

-Voy a congelarme.- dijo el hombre tiritando de frío.

-Y a mí que me importa, entrégale la camisa y los pantalones también.- dijo Blaine con semblante serio.

El hombre se quito la camisa y se la arrojo, luego se quito los pantalones y se los entrego a Blaine.

-Esta si es de diseñador.- dijo Blaine sonriendo y le dio la camisa y el pantalón a Kurt.

Kurt río por lo bajo y sostuvo la ropa.

-Ese calzón es de tu abuelo?, da lástima.- dijo riendo Blaine.

El hombre temblaba de frio, y los miraba a ambos consternado.

-Qué rayos hacen?.- pregunto Aki mirándolos desde la vereda del callejón.

-Nada.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa, Kurt también sonreía mientras sostenía las ropas en sus manos.

El hombre miro a Aki implorando ayuda, pero éste solo los observaba extrañado.

-Los esperan adentro.- dijo Aki e ingreso en la pensión.

-Se termino el recreo, vamos, largo...corre a ver si te da hipotermia.- dijo Blaine al hombre.

Éste camino dudoso hacia la vereda sin quitarle la vista de encima a Blaine.

-Vamos, vamos que no tengo toda la noche...- dijo Blaine, el hombre salió corriendo sin perder tiempo. -Corre...corre Forrest! Corre!.-

Kurt lanzo una carcajada, Blaine lo observo sonriendo.

-Parecía un ave moribunda.- Blaine río junto a Kurt.

Caminaron juntos hacia el interior de la pensión, Kurt sonreía y a Blaine le gustaba eso, él entro a la cocina mientras Kurt se dirigía a su habitación con las prendas en su mano.

-Habrá que entrar de noche...para salir de noche de la casa, sin que nadie nos vea.- dijo William.

-Tendremos que encender las luces y las verán los vecinos, mejor es de día, entramos ni bien salga el sol y salimos cuando estén todos trabajando.- dijo Alan.

-Cuanto tiempo nos llevará?.- pregunto Aki.

-Dos horas como máximo.- dijo Chad. -Blaine, William y Kurt revisaran la planta alta, nosotros la planta baja.-

-Pensé que me quedaría en el auto.- dijo Blaine acercándose a la mesa.

-No, no podemos, llamaría la atención el auto allí, se conocen todos los vecinos, lo dejaremos en una cochera cerca.- dijo Chad. -donde está Kurt?.-

Este ingreso en la cocina con una media sonrisa y Chad lo observo extrañado, una sonrisa cómplice apareció en los labios de Blaine.

-Iremos en autos que irán directo al desguace.- siguió comentando Chad. -Entraremos todos por un pasadizo que conecta la calle de enfrente, con la del fondo, Kurt la estudio y ese pasadizo da a las dos calles paralelas, a los autos los dejaremos en la cochera a la vuelta, caminaremos y entraremos por la parte de atrás, las llaves ya las tengo, revisaremos todo y lo que tenga valor ira a las bolsas, si encuentran la caja le avisan a Aki, el se encargara.-

-No hay alarma?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Estará desactivada, el sereno la desactivara por la noche, alguna otra pregunta...tenemos dos días para afinar los detalles.- dijo Chad.

Todos asintieron, sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

-Bien...quien quiere pizza?.- pregunto Chad.

Aki miraba a Blaine y a Kurt con curiosidad, William se percato de esto y le llamo la atención.

-Que sucede?.- le pregunto William a Aki.

-Pues...cuando salí a buscar a Blaine estaba con Kurt en el callejón, tenían a un hombre semi desnudo ahí.- dijo Aki mirándolos.

Todos los observaron y Blaine sonrió.

-Debieron ver como corría, creo que tenía una pierna más corta que la otra.-

Kurt no pudo contenerse y una risita salió de su boca agachando la cabeza.

Chad lo observo y también a Blaine, Kurt no era de confiar en nadie, menos pasar tiempo con alguien, los había visto juntos en el bar, y ahora tenía esta amistad o lo que fuera con Blaine, tal vez tenía que ver con que la diferencia de edad era poca y Blaine parecía amable, esperaba que Kurt tuviera amigos, a alguien que lo trajera a este mundo nuevamente, él se sentía responsable de Kurt, lo conocía desde los trece años, y quería lo mejor para él, pedir una vida normal, tal vez era demasiado, pero que se tratara con mas personas a parte de él, era bueno para Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El auto era gris claro, un modelo nuevo, Blaine lo encendió y oyó un sonido extraño antes que el motor se apagara.

-Mierda...maldita porquería.- dijo Blaine bajándose del auto y levantando el capot donde estaba el motor.

Chad insistió en que usaran autos que se destruirían luego, pero éste le estaba trayendo dolores de cabeza a Blaine.

-Porque no enciendes pedazo de porquería...- dijo Blaine y cuando se giro se llevo el susto de su vida. -Mierda.-

Kurt estaba parado detrás de él, sonriendo de lado.

-Entiendes algo de autos?...no sé que tiene, estos chinos que le meten cables a todo.- Blaine despotricaba contra el auto mientras intentaba encenderlo nuevamente.

Kurt sonrió y miro el motor, el auto no encendió, Blaine volvió a bajar frustrado, Kurt presiono un par de cosas en el motor y lo miró.

-Enciéndelo.-

Blaine se quedo paralizado, la voz de Kurt era muy dulce al igual que su mirada, él parpadeo un par de veces al ver que su compañero se estaba poniendo nervioso, entro al auto, giro la llave y el motor encendió.

-Vaya, me siento un idiota.- dijo Blaine bajando del auto.

-Era una válvula floja.- dijo Kurt con voz insegura.

-Bueno, por eso me gustan los autos grandes, los clásicos con motores que podían levantar los muertos, estos...- dijo Blaine señalando el auto. -me alegro que lo desarmen, y...donde aprendiste sobre autos?.-

-Robando...yo levante éste de la calle.- dijo Kurt mirándolo atento.

-Ah...y como conseguiste la llave?.- pregunto Blaine apoyándose en el capot del auto.

-Espere a los que estacionan en los hoteles, siempre te confunden con empleados y una señora me dio la llave y me pidió que lo estacione, así conseguí éste, y el otro lo saque de una calle, tenía la llave de repuesto en el visor.- explico Kurt con su voz suave.

-Eso suena fácil...yo quise robar uno y se encendió la alarma, le di un puntapié y se abrieron las bolsas de aire, la computadora llamo a la policía...pase dos días lavando el baño de la comisaria.- dijo Blaine recordando ese momento.

Kurt sonrió con timidez, a Blaine le despertaba muchas cosas los gestos de su compañero, su voz, su tono dulce, su mirada inocente, se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando por demás pero no quería dejar de hablar con él.

-Quieres tomar un batido?.- preguntó sin más que decir.

Kurt asintió y camino hacia la entrada del callejón en silencio, Blaine por un instante creyó que no le hablaría nuevamente hasta que llegaron al bar.

-Tadeo los hace para mí, en realidad no hacen batidos en el bar, pero Grecia no quiere que beba alcohol y ella se lo pidió.- dijo Kurt casi en un susurro.

-Pues...tendrá que hacerme uno a mí también.- dijo Blaine decidido.

Entraron ambos y se sentaron en las banquetas, Kurt hablo muy poco, solo de autos y Blaine le comento los arreglos que tuvo que hacerle al suyo, era más que obvio que Kurt tenía su ritmo, al menos le hablaba, eso era un gran avance, le gustaba su compañía, era sereno, algo retraído, pero definitivamente era inteligente, ahora que podía tratarlo mejor, se daba cuenta que no era ningún loco, en cambio, solo era una persona muy especial.

...

Ni bien se levanto pudo oír el televisor, cuando ingreso a la cocina vio a Kurt sentado sobre la repisa, mirando por una ventana hacia el exterior, Alan estaba desayunando, mirando las noticias del deporte.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine animado, Kurt ni se percato de su presencia.

-Hola.- dijo Alan.

Blaine busco sus cosas para desayunar, pasó frente a él y Kurt lo observo, tenía una mirada triste, él le sonrió y Kurt le sonrió tímidamente, sus ojos se desviaron a Alan y Blaine se dio cuenta que éste debió cambiarle el canal como siempre lo hacía, a él no le molestaba que Kurt viera las noticias, pero supuso que todos querían ver televisión. Aunque siempre había maneras de pedir las cosas y Alan tenía una mala manera, se sentó en la mesa y vio que Kurt comía una tarta, siempre comía lo mismo, había notado un recipiente en la heladera con su nombre, tal vez era vegano o algo así, tomo una caja de donas, su taza de café y se acerco a él.

-Quieres?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt lo miro dudoso y desconfiado, observo a Alan quien los miraba curioso, y luego a Blaine.

-Gracias.- susurro Kurt tomando una dona.

Blaine sonrió como si fuera lo mejor que le sucedió en el día.

-De nada, bebes café?, yo si no tomo uno, estaré como zombie todo el día.- dijo Blaine bebiendo de su tasa.

-Sí...con crema.- dijo Kurt por lo bajo.

-Mmm...es dulce la crema, yo prefiero el café amargo, al menos por la mañana.- comento Blaine.

Kurt lo observo, y a Alan quien no dejaba de mirarlos, Blaine siguió hablándole, sentía que Kurt estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le hable, eso no estaba bien, el único que hablaba con él era Chad, y Kurt era simpático y educado, no tenía nada de malo entablar una conversación con él.

Chad entró y los miro extrañado, pero luego buscó sus cosas y comenzó a hacer su desayuno, le llamaba la atención pero disimulaba al menos.

Pasaron toda la mañana afinando los detalles del nuevo asalto, los dueños de la casa eran millonarios y pasarían un mes afuera, y el vigilado tenia llave, apagaría la alarma y las cámaras para que ingresaran, tenían que llevarse las joyas y lo que hubiera en la caja fuerte, eso era lo difícil, pero para eso estaba Aki, el resto robarían todo lo que pudieran, tenían una o dos horas para hacerlo, hasta que los vecinos se levantaran.

Ya habían hecho ésto antes, al menos el resto de la banda, era fácil para ellos pero Blaine estaba nervioso, para él era un gran riesgo.

...

Respiro profundo cuando bajo del auto, era de noche, estaba en ese momento en que el sol quiere salir pero aún se ven las estrellas, caminaron los metros hasta la casa, colocándose guantes de látex, Chad abrió la puerta del jardín trasero e ingresaron, abrió la puerta de la casa y todos entraron sin hacer ruido.

El lugar era enorme, alumbraron con linternas lo necesario, Kurt, Blaine y William subieron al segundo piso, el resto buscaría en la planta baja, William ingreso a la primer habitación, Kurt ingreso a otra y él a otra, no había micho, parecía que dormía un joven allí, era imposible que estuviera la caja de seguridad, reviso cajones y todo lo que había eran unos cuantos dólares, salió y vio a Kurt revisando la habitación principal, entró y le sonrió sin decir nada, Kurt solo lo observo y siguió con su trabajo.

-No hay nada en las otras habitaciones, deben ser de invitados, busquen aquí, yo bajaré.- dijo William desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Ok.- dijo Blaine. Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza.

Abrió una puerta de un closed, habían al menos doscientos zapatos de mujer, Blaine silbo por lo bajo, Kurt lo miro y él se giro para que vea que había allí, Kurt alzo sus cejas y negó con la cabeza, él entro al closed y comenzó a revisar las cajas, encontró algo llamativo, en una de las cajas había un sombrero con una pluma, parecía el de un mosquetero, se lo puso y salió del closed.

-Kurt.- llamo Blaine.

Éste se giró y rio, Blaine hizo una mueca con gracia, se veía muy ridículo, se quito el sombrero y lo tiro dentro del closed, se abocaron cada uno a su trabajo, Kurt revisaba cada cajón sacando las joyas y dinero que podía encontrar, Blaine reviso la ropa, dentro del closed había cajones con ropa, Blaine los saco a todos dándolos vuelta pero notó que debajo de uno de ellos, la madera era más clara, quito la madera y debajo estaba una caja pequeña amurada a la pared.

-La encontré.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se acerco y la observó.

-Busca a Aki.- dijo Kurt en un tono sereno.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y busco a los demás.

-Encontré la caja.- dijo Blaine a Chad quien estaba en el estudio de la casa.

-Bien.- dijo Chad.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a una pequeña sala donde estaba Aki revisando los muebles.

-Blaine la encontró.- dijo Chad.

Aki asintió y junto a Blaine y Chad subieron a la habitación donde estaba Kurt.

Increíblemente Aki no tardo más de diez minutos en abrir la caja, dentro de ella habían bonos por cobrar, cheques, dinero, y joyas.

Juntaron todo y estaban dispuesto a irse cuando se oyó una detonación muy cerca de allí.

-Que mierda fue eso?.- pregunto Alan.

-Un disparo.- dijo William.

Chad se acerco a la ventana que daba al frente y pudo ver a un vecino del frente saliendo en pijamas.

-Salgamos por atrás.- dijo Chad mientras William miraba por la ventana hacia la salida trasera.

Salieron y la calle estaba despejada, Chad cerró la puerta mientras, Alan, Aki, William y Blaine caminaban hacia donde estaban los autos, Kurt iba detrás, Chad lo alcanzo en la vereda, mientras se sacaban los guantes y los guardaban en sus bolsillos, Kurt caminaba cuando vio a un hombre mirar por la ventana de la casa contigua, de donde suponían se había oído el disparo, el vecino frente a la casa salió con ropa de cama y los observo a ambos, los vecinos estaban saliendo de a uno, William miro hacia Chad y éste le hizo un gesto para que fuera al auto.

-Fue un disparo verdad?.- pregunto Chad al vecino. Kurt lo miro consternado y con miedo.

-Parece que si.- dijo el vecino mirándolo dudoso.

Chad se acerco al vecino y Kurt lo siguió sin saber que mas hacer.

-Salió de esa casa.- dijo Chad señalando con la cabeza la casa contigua a la que habían robado minutos antes.

El hombre miró la casa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi hijo y yo estábamos en la casa de mi cuñado...- dijo Chad señalando hacia la esquina con la cabeza. -y oímos el sonido.

-Ah!, estaban en la fiesta de Simón?.- pregunto el vecino.

-Sí, aún hay gente.- dijo Chad mirando hacia donde estaba el auto con William. -Llamaron a la policía?.-

-No, pero voy a hacerlo.- dijo el hombre entrando nuevamente a la casa.

Ya habían varios vecinos a fuera, Chad y Kurt caminaron hasta el auto, William dejo el lugar para que Kurt condujera. Salieron del complejo y se encontraron con el auto de Blaine a las afueras, cerca del camino principal, siguieron ambos autos hasta la pensión. Ni bien bajaron Chad llamó al vigilado que le dio el dato de la casa.

-Que mierda paso?.- pregunto Chad por teléfono.

-Una vecina se suicido, pero está todo bien, nadie sospecha nada del robo, no te preocupes.-

-No te preocupes...la próxima vez que busques una casa asegúrate que no tenga una vecina suicida bien.- dijo Chad y corto la llamada.

Entraron a la pensión con el botín, se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a revisar todo lo que robaron, era bastante dinero, Chad envió a William a un traficante de joyas para deshacerse de ellas, los bonos no sabía dónde ubicarlos pero debía hacerlo rápido, repartió el dinero entre los miembros de la banda.

Kurt salió a su habitación, Blaine lo observo, estaba serio y pensativo, él solo estaba preocupado por si alguien los reconocería cuando salieron de la casa, se estaba cuestionando el seguir en la banda, era mucho riesgo, y no quería terminar en la cárcel. Se puso de pie y camino a su habitación, saco el bolso de su mueble, aun tenía dinero del anterior robo, guardo todo dentro del bolso y lo dejo debajo de la cama, juntaría un poco más y se iría de la banda. No quería más riesgos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El aroma era muy dulce, tentador, depósito un camino de besos por su clavícula hasta llegar a su cuello, el que no podía dejar de saborear, los sonidos suaves que oía lo hacían desear mucho más, busco sus labios, para fundirse en un beso tan necesario como el aire, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su amante como un escultor moldea su obra, podía sentir los gemidos y una necesidad que lo consumía como el fuego, deseaba estar en su interior, elevarse hacia el cielo junto a la persona más perfecta en la tierra, se hundió entre sus piernas con lentitud, sintiendo un placer indescriptible, volvió a besar su cuello mientras las manos de su amante recorrieron su espalda, arañando levemente, provocando un temblor en su interior, se movió lento, con el deseo reprimido esperando ser liberado, pero a la vez con una emoción en su corazón que jamás nadie le había provocado antes, oyó su nombre en un susurro en su oído y levanto su rostro para perderse en esa mirada cristalina, llena de emociones ocultas, y que a la vez lo habían atrapado desde el primer día.

-Blaine.- susurro Kurt.

Se sentó asustado, encendió la luz encontrándose solo en la cama, estaba sudado y muy excitado, regulo su respiración y paso su mano por sus cabellos en un gesto desesperado, tenía esa sensación en su cuerpo, la del deseo mezclado con miedo, había soñado con Kurt, no habían sido cualquier sueño, había soñado que estaba haciendo el amor con Kurt, jamás le había sucedido, nunca soñó con un hombre, mucho menos que hacían el amor, no le gustaban los hombres, había tenido relaciones con infinidad de mujeres, le gustaban los pechos de las mujeres, las piernas y los labios de ellas. La imagen de Kurt volvió a su mente, sus labios, su piel, como se sentía en el sueño mientras hacían el amor.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando contra la pared, cerrando sus ojos, no podía estar pensando en eso, no podía estar tan excitado, ni imaginarse a Kurt desnudo, sintiendo el sabor de su piel, su aroma.

Sin pensarlo tomo su miembro y comenzó a acariciarse, la imagen de Kurt aparecía una y otra vez, y él dejo de luchar contra su deseo y gimió mientras humedecía su mano. Abrió sus ojos sintiéndose confundido, en su cabeza una pregunta se repetía incansablemente.

-Que me está pasando?.- susurro Blaine.

...

El sol apareció por la ventana, no había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos, estaba nervioso, enojado, con miedo. Sabía que Kurt estaría en la cocina y no tenía idea de cómo lo miraría a los ojos después de lo que soñó, de lo que hizo.

Se vistió y salió a la cocina, obviamente Kurt estaba sentado en la repisa, desayunando, Blaine lo miro de soslayo pero no lo saludo, busco sus cosas y preparó su desayuno, Aki entró y dio un "buen día" al aire, tampoco le respondió, se concentro en hacer su desayuno en silencio, William apareció con una caja de donas y comenzó a hablar con Aki, Blaine no prestaba atención, sabía que Kurt lo observaba, pero él no podía mirarlo, no sabía que le sucedía con Kurt, tenía en nudo en el estomago, y una sensación extraña en su pecho. Simplemente decidió ignorarlo, podía hacer lo mismo su hacían todos, fingir que no existía, no hablarle, ni mirarlo, pero su perfume era inconfundible, ese aroma que estaba en sus sueños era real, miro de soslayo y vio a Kurt mirando el suelo con tristeza, ahora se sentía una mierda, Kurt no tenía la culpa de lo que le sucedía a él, se giro para hablarle pero éste salió por la puerta hacia su habitación, pensó en seguirlo pero se arrepintió, era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Después de desayunar decidió salir con su auto, necesitaba pensar, busco sus llaves y camino al callejón junto a la pensión donde estaba su auto, comenzó a quitarle el cobertor cuando vio a Kurt sentado mirando por la ventana, tenía esa mirada triste, Blaine siguió con su trabajo intentando no volver a mirarlo, se sentía mal, él le había hablado y entablado una cercanía, y ahora lo ignoraba como el resto. Definitivamente se sentía una mierda, pero necesitaba tomar distancia, y averiguar que le estaba sucediendo, subió a su auto y lo encendió, necesitaba alejarse de todo por un momento.

Condujo hasta el río, aunque no estaba permitido, bajo con el auto hasta la orilla y salió del vehículo, se apoyo en el mirando el agua, meditando.

Nunca le habían atraído los hombres, desde un principio sintió algo diferente por Kurt, pero nada sexual, era más que obvio que algo despertaba en él, que haría de ahora en más no lo sabía, pero esperaba que ésto pasara pronto.

...

Kurt estaba sentado en la repisa, Chad estaba explicando algunos detalles al resto de la banda, Blaine ingreso mirando a todos, sus ojos evitaron los de Kurt, estaba nervioso nuevamente, se sentó en una silla y Chad lo observo.

-No te vi en todo el día.- dijo Chad.

-Tenia asuntos que solucionar.- Blaine no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

-Alfred, el mecánico, le comprara la casa a un sujeto de mucho dinero, me lo dijo en confianza, me dio hasta el nombre del vendedor, es muchísimo dinero, y se lo pagara en efectivo, podemos interceptar al sujeto antes de que lo deposite en el banco, pero hay que hacer un seguimiento, mañana lo verá en el taller, allí lo seguiremos, hay que saber sus horarios y rutas de viajes.- explico Chad.

-Alfred te lo dijo?, sabes qué día le pagara?.- preguntó William.

-Es la semana que viene, mañana esperaremos afuera del taller de Alfred y seguiremos al sujeto cuando salga, Blaine y Kurt se ocuparan de eso.- dijo Chad mirando a Blaine y luego a Kurt.

Blaine estaba sorprendido, no esperaba eso, tendría que vigilar con Kurt, pensó en pedirle a Chad cambiar su lugar con Aki o William, pero se arrepintió cuando vio el rostro de Kurt, estaba decaído, como esperando oír las palabras salir de la boca de Blaine, y sabía a qué se debía, él hizo lo mismo que todos, y estaba mal. Él no era así.

-Bien. Tienes una foto?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No, Kurt conoce a Alfred, igual William y Alan llevaran el auto y cuando aparezca el sujeto se lo señalas a ellos.- dijo Chad a William.

William asintió y miro a Blaine, Kurt sólo miraba, y escuchaba, para el resto era algo habitual pero para Blaine no, aún no sabía cómo volvería a hablar con Kurt.

-Aki y yo esperaremos en la esquina y los seguiremos por si surge algo.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, parece que sería un día largo.

-Cuando tengamos más detalles sobre el sujeto y donde depositara el dinero, armaremos la emboscada.- dijo Chad.

Todos asintieron, Chad se puso de pie y salió por la puerta mirando a Kurt, éste solo movió su labio como intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo diferente.

Blaine tomo una porción de pizza y comenzó a comer, aunque el nudo en su estomago no lo dejaba ni respirar, sus compañeros se centraron cada cual en lo suyo, y solo él y Kurt estaban en completo silencio, hasta que Blaine decidió que era suficiente. Tomo una caja de pizza y se acerco a Kurt quien lo miraba como si le tuviera miedo.

-Quieres?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a Kurt.

Aunque estaba nervioso, los ojos de Kurt le transmitían paz.

Kurt no dijo nada, pero tomo una porción tímidamente, Blaine se apoyo en la repisa comiendo de su pizza mirando de soslayo como Kurt mordía la suya.

-Lamento...si estuve extraño hoy...no tuve un buen día...me dolía mucho la cabeza.- dijo Blaine sin mirarlo.

Kurt lo miro unos instantes como procesando todo y luego volvió a comer de su pizza, Blaine esperaba ser convincente, no quería que Kurt creyera que era un idiota, necesitaba que le creyera y poder oír su voz nuevamente, necesitaba esa cercanía, su perfume, ver sus ojos.

-Te dolía la cabeza?.- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con una inocencia que solo podía tener Kurt.

-Si.- mintió Blaine.

-Yo tengo un calmante para el dolor de cabeza.- dijo casi en un susurro Kurt.

-Tal vez lo necesite, no dormí bien anoche.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo, Blaine ya no sentía el dolor en su estomago pero si la necesitad de estar cerca de Kurt, no sabía si algún día eso cambiaría, pero por ahora podía convivir con ese sentimiento en su interior.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Las noticias del suicidio de la esposa de un empresario llenaron todos los programas, Aki y William miraban y conversaban sobre el lugar que ellos habían robado, la vecina era quien se había suicidado, Blaine estaba preocupado porque alguien los vinculara con el robo, pero algo llamó su atención, Kurt miraba con mucha insistencia la entrevista que le estaban haciendo al viudo, el empresario.

-Que sucede, lo conoces?.- pregunto Blaine a Kurt.

-Estaba en la casa, lo vi por la ventana.- dijo Kurt sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Blaine miro al sujeto en la televisión y luego a Kurt.

-Estás seguro?, ahí dice que ella estaba sola cuando se disparó.- dijo Blaine .

Kurt lo miro y luego a la pantalla.

-Era él, estaba en la ventana cuando pasamos con Chad.-

Aki y William escuchaban atentamente la conversación de ambos.

-Él te vio?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

Kurt se encogió de hombros mirándolo.

-El sujeto dice que estaba trabajando cuando la mujer se suicidó, estás seguro que lo viste ahí?.- preguntó Aki.

Kurt no respondió, miro a Aki y a William un poco alterado pero no dijo nada.

-Que estaba haciendo?, pudiste ver algo?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No...estaba solo mirando hacia afuera por la ventana.- dijo Kurt en un tono bajo mirándolo.

-Fuimos los primeros en salir?.- pregunto William a Aki.

-Por esa calle si...- dijo Aki.

-Si estaba ahí nos vio salir de la casa que robamos...- dijo Blaine.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Chad ingresando a la cocina.

-Kurt dice que el viudo de la que se suicido estaba en la casa.- dijo Aki mirando a Chad.

-Quien?- pregunto Chad desconcertado.

-La casa que robamos, la vecina se pego un tiro y su esposo es un empresario, salió en las noticias diciendo que su esposa se suicido, y que estaba sola, pero Kurt dice que cuando salimos él lo vio en la casa, en la ventana.- explicó Blaine.

-Que viste Kurt?.- pregunto Chad al muchacho.

-Al hombre mirando por la ventana.- dijo éste un poco nervioso.

-Cuando pasamos por su casa?.- pregunto nuevamente Chad.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

-Él te vio?.- volvió a preguntar Chad.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y encogió sus hombros.

Chad suspiro pesado y miro el suelo pensativo.

-La policía dice que estaba sola cuando se suicido.- dijo William.

-La policía la encontró sola, no necesariamente estaba sola cuando escuchamos el disparo.- dijo Aki mirando a sus compañeros.

-Él la mato, si estaba adentro de la casa y dice que estaba sola, fue él quien la mato y debió armar todo para que creyeran que se suicido.- dijo Chad.

-Crees que diga que nos vio?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si dice eso, tendrá que explicar que hacía en la casa.- respondió Chad. -veremos que sucede.-

Chad se quedo preocupado mirando a Kurt, éste solo parecía nervioso, Aki cambio el canal para ver el deporte, y Chad salió a su habitación.

-Hice algo mal?.- preguntó casi en un susurro Kurt mirando a Blaine.

-No...- Blaine lo observó casi con ternura. -no hiciste nada malo.-

Kurt miro hacia el suelo, se perdió en sus pensamientos unos instantes, Blaine no podía quitar sus ojos de él, era muy especial, le provocaba muchas sensaciones que se acentuaban cada día más.

\- Blaine, puedes ayudarme con el auto?...sabes encenderlo sin llaves?.- pregunto William.

-Sí...te olvidaste la llave?.- preguntó con gracia Blaine.

-Si, en los bolsillos del dueño del auto.- respondió William sonriendo.

...

Salió hacia el interior de la ciudad, no era muy tarde y quería comprarse ropa, bajo de su auto y camino unos metros hasta la calle donde estaban los negocios, mientras caminaba vio a Kurt entrando a una librería, se quedo pensando en lo que le había comentado Chad, que Kurt compraba muchos libros.

Espero unos minutos hasta que Kurt volvió a salir y se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto de donde él estaba.

Blaine camino hasta la librería, se le cruzo una idea y entro al local.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Blaine a una vendedora.

-Buenas tardes.- respondió ella.

-Acabo de ver a un muchacho comprar un libro y...no recuerdo el nombre del libro...podría ayudarme?.- preguntó Blaine con su mejor sonrisa.

-El que salió recién?.- pregunto la muchacha.

-Si.- respondió él.

-Es...Pruebas de Vida...una novela romántica.- dijo la muchacha mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Sí, cuánto cuesta?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Cien dólares.- respondió la empleada.

-Bien, me lo llevo.- dijo Blaine sacando su billetera.

La empleada buscó el libro y lo guardo en una bolsa muy sofisticada, Blaine pago en la caja, tomó la bolsa y salió hacia su auto con una sonrisa. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que le gustaba a Kurt, así que decidió leer el libro, tal vez parecía un tonto pero deseaba conocerlo.

Cuando llego a la pensión Kurt estaba en su habitación, pudo ver la luz por debajo de su puerta, entró a su habitación y saco el libro leyendo la tapa, mirando las imágenes, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a leer los primeros párrafos.

...

Se despertó y sintió que algo había caído de la cama, era el libro, había leído hasta la madrugada y estaba agotado, se levanto y escucho el televisor, Kurt estaba sobre la repisa mirando las noticias.

-A qué hora te levantas?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt lo observo serio, Blaine busco su taza y comenzó a preparar su desayuno.

-A las seis.- dijo Kurt.

-A las seis de la mañana?, Wow!, no sé como haces, siempre madrugas?.- pregunta Blaine mirándolo de soslayo mientras buscaba algo para comer.

-Desde que era niño.- respondió Kurt mirándolo curioso.

-Mierda...- dijo Blaine encontrando una cucaracha en el lavabo, tomo un cucharón y comenzó a golpearla. -es un alíen.-

Kurt sonrió y lo quedo mirando.

Blaine abrió el grifo limpiando y observo a Kurt con una ceja alzada.

-Era del parque jurásico.-

Kurt lo miro con una sonrisa, tal vez era su imaginación, pero a Blaine le pareció ver un brillo especial en los ojos de Kurt y se acerco a él con una media sonrisa, Kurt miro hacia un lado y William apareció bostezando, Blaine miro al suelo y luego a Kurt que bebía de su café mirando hacia el televisor nuevamente.

-Buen día.- dijo William mientras se dirigía a hacer su desayuno.

-Buen día.- saludo Blaine, y tomo su café.

Kurt solo miraba las noticias ajeno a todo, Blaine empezaba a creer que su imaginación estaba jugando con él.

-Debemos seguir al sujeto que le venderá la casa a Alfred, estará a las nueve...me estas escuchando?.- le preguntó William a Blaine.

-Si...si, a las nueve...en el taller de Alfred.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

William comenzó a desayunar, Aki apareció y detrás de él Alan, poco a poco la habitación se lleno de sonidos, cambiaron el canal de televisión y Blaine vio a Kurt bajar su mirada hacían el suelo, pensativo y con semblante triste. Sentía mucha curiosidad por qué pensaba Kurt, que era lo que sentía, porque era así.

Después de desayunar, salió en el auto con William y Chad, vigilaron al vendedor hasta un edificio muy elegante en el interior de la ciudad, esperaron varias horas hasta que volvió a salir y lo siguieron nuevamente.

Para el final del día estaba agotado, pero deseaba hablar con Kurt, no estaba en la pensión, así que se dirigió al bar para ver si estaba allí.

Como cada vez que lo veía, su corazón daba saltos dentro de su pecho, se acerco a la barra donde Kurt estaba sentado y bebiendo un batido probablemente, y se sentó junto a él.

-Creo que se me congelaron los pies, es increíble el frío que hace.- dijo Blaine haciéndole una seña al barman.

Kurt lo miro sin decir nada.

-Debe hacer como diez grados bajo cero, viniste en tu auto?.- le pregunto a Kurt buscando conversación.

Kurt negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Blaine estaba nervioso, era extraño tenerlo cerca sin recordar el sueño que tuvo con él.

-Fui al centro, y creo que debo hacer ver el auto nuevamente...o no se tal vez haga un curso para mecánico siempre tiene algo nuevo...debe haber videos o un libro...sabes...hay gente que aprende a arreglar cosas mirando vídeos...aunque no me pondría a leer un libro de mecánica, debe ser lo más aburrido que existe...prefiero seguir leyendo Pruebas de Vida.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt de soslayo.

Este lo miro con más atención y curiosidad.

-Lees Pruebas de Vida?.- pregunto Kurt casi en un susurro.

-Si...la conoces?.- pregunto Blaine sabiendo la respuesta, Kurt había mordido el anzuelo.

-Si...empecé a leer la saga hoy.- dijo Kurt con interés.

-Saga?, hay más?.- pregunto Blaine, no sabía que eran más de un libro.

-Sí, son cinco, Pruebas de Vida es el primero.- dijo Kurt con entusiasmo en su voz.

-Vaya...es interesante...me ...me llama la atención el padre de Ronin, es como uno de esos sujetos que creen que pueden hacer todo y cuando algo no les sale bien, culpa al resto...- dijo Blaine recordando algo de lo que leyó la noche anterior.

-Es porque es un hombre muy importante, nadie lo contradice... Ronin no es como él...- dijo Kurt pensativo.

Blaine ya tenía un tema de conversación, pero todos sus planes se fueron al diablo cuando un rubio con cara de idiota paso a un lado de Kurt y este dirigió toda su atención a él.

Era el mismo rubio que estaba hablando con él hacia un par de semanas, Kurt sonrió de lado cuando el idiota le guiño un ojo, Blaine sintió que le ardía la sangre.

-Sabes cómo se llaman los otros?.- pregunto Blaine con los dientes apretados.

Kurt se giro para verlo nuevamente.

-El siguiente...- Kurt se detuvo cuando el rubio volvió a pasar, sus ojos se perdían en el sujeto.

-Como se llama?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo serio.

-No recuerdo.- dijo Kurt observando a Blaine, pero sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente.

Blaine se dio cuenta que estaba demás, Kurt no dejaba de ver al rubio y él tenía ganas de hacerlo desaparecer.

-Voy a jugar al póker, vienes?.- preguntó Blaine aunque sabia la respuesta.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, él no tuvo más opción que levantase, se dirigió a la mesa de juego y cuando miro hacia atrás, el rubio estaba sentado junto a Kurt quien le sonreía.

Era obvio lo que sucedía entre ellos, y lo odiaba.

Quería ser él quien se llevara esas sonrisas, la atención de Kurt y mucho más, algo que probablemente nunca diría en voz alta.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Uno de los autos estaba estacionado fuera del taller y otro fuera del edificio donde vivía el empresario.

Blaine tenía un mal día, eso era obvio, Kurt se había ido la noche anterior con el rubio y no había vuelto, lo escucho por la madrugada volver a la pensión. Estaba enojado con él, estaba enojado por sentirse así, y por no poder manejarlo, sentía que estaba algo mal dentro de él, no podía sentirse así por un hombre, pero su mente era una maraña de cosas, muy diferentes a lo que sentía en su corazón.

-Allí esta.- dijo Aki divisando el auto del empresario, pocos metros atrás Kurt llegaba en su auto con William y Alan.

Esperaron a que se detuviera frente a ellos, el auto de Kurt paso a su lado y estaciono metros más adelante, el empresario se bajo del auto y camino hacia el lado del acompañante para sacar el maletín con dinero.

Ese era el momento, Blaine acelero su auto y embistió el del empresario.

-Con un demonio!...no me viste?.- pregunto enojado el empresario.

Aki se tomo la frente simulando estar golpeado, Blaine bajo del auto con una mueca de desagrado.

-Estas mal estacionado!.- dijo Blaine al empresario.

Éste camino hasta él con semblante serio.

-Eres idiota o qué?, esta es la zona para estacionar!.- dijo enojado el empresario.

Blaine comenzó a discutir con el empresario mientras Aki se quejaba en el auto, William salió de su auto y camino hasta el vehículo del empresario sacando el maletín, volvió al auto junto a su hermano, Kurt miro por espejo retrovisor observando a Blaine quien asintió, y encendió el auto para volver a la pensión.

-Sabes que, vete a la mierda, llevare a mi amigo al médico y ruega para que no sea grave lo que tiene.- dijo Blaine y volvió a subir al vehículo encendiéndolo, cuando puso el auto en movimiento pudo ver al empresario buscar desesperadamente el maletín en su auto.

Aki sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Eres muy buen actor.- dijo sonriente Blaine.

-Si...pues gracias.- dijo Aki riendo.

Blaine llego a la pensión y el auto de Kurt estaba en el callejón, entraron y aunque no quería mirarlo sus ojos se desviaban hacia él, estaba sentado sobre la repisa, lo había saludado en la mañana pero no podía hablarle, se sentía extraño.

-Salió redondo.- dijo Chad, mientras contaba el dinero, él llevo un auto al taller para desviar la atención del comprador.

-Aki merece un Oscar.- dijo Blaine sentándose frente a Chad.

-No...tú deberías ganarlo, la discusión con el empresario fue muy entretenida.- dijo Aki.

Blaine sonrió y miro a Kurt quien escuchaba atento.

-Bien...- dijo Chad, les entrego a cada uno su parte del botín y cada uno salió a guardarlo en sus habitaciones pero Blaine se quedo él solos en la cocina. -Que sucede?.-

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, y creo saber en qué invertirlo...- dijo Blaine mostrando el dinero. -pero no sé...-

-Si seguir o no?...sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras...si quieres irte...lo lamentare, pero no te obligare a quedarte.- dijo Chad mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza. Le caía muy bien Chad.

-Gracias.-

Chad le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Blaine se dirigió a su habitación, debía decidir si se quedaría o no.

...

El festejo por el robo se dio lugar como de costumbre en el bar de Grecia, allí se encontrarían todos, y Blaine estaba dispuesto a volver a su vida de antes.

Recibió la cerveza y una muchacha rubia se acerco a él.

-Me invitas?.-

-Sí, claro.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa, era realmente atractiva la muchacha.

Hablaron unos minutos, los ojos de Blaine se perdían de vez en cuando en los senos de ella, mientras que la muchacha sonreía con picardía, ella se sentó en su regazo y ambos sabían donde terminarían la noche, o eso deseaba Blaine y olvidar a Kurt, hasta que cierto castaño entró y se sentó en una banqueta en la barra, Blaine ni bien lo vio perdió toda concentración y solo bebía de su cerveza fingiendo escuchar a la rubia, pero su atención estaba en Kurt y en el rubio que en ese momento estaba hablando con él o mejor dicho coqueteándole.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Blaine lo viera ponerle una mano sobre la rodilla de Kurt y a éste con una media sonrisa seductora, eso le provoco un remolino de sensaciones bastante parecidas al enojo, él rubio se acerco al oído de Kurt y éste se mordió el labio como si estuviera indeciso.

-Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más cómodo?.- pregunto la rubia.

-Eh?...- pregunto perdido Blaine, sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde caminaban Kurt con el rubio. -estas incomoda?, siéntate aquí, y bebe mi cerveza si quieres.- dijo sentando a la muchacha en la silla que estaba a su lado.

Blaine se puso de pie buscando a Kurt con la vista, supuso que estaría afuera, sin pensarlo salió por la puerta pero ni Kurt ni el rubio estaban allí, volvió a entrar y suspiro pesado, no sabía que estaba haciendo, camino hasta el baño para la lavarse el rostro, ni bien entro por la puerta oyó un gemido, miro dentro pero no había nadie, escucho un nuevo gemido desde un cubículo, se dispuso a salir cuando la voz inconfundible de Kurt pidiendo más, casi como un susurro, llego a sus oídos, eran ellos, algo se apoderó de él en ese momento, le hirvió la sangre, no podía evitarlo, decidió salir pero antes de hacerlo cerró la puerta de un golpe haciendo salta las bisagras.

Camino lleno de furia por el pasillo hasta donde estaba la barra y siguió hacia afuera, cruzo la calle sin mirar y se apoyo en el barandal que separaba la calle de la orilla de un rio, miro hacia la nada con la respiración agitada, no tenía idea de que le sucedía, porque había hecho eso?, que le importaba con quien tenía sexo Kurt, se giro y se sentó en el barandal mirando hacia la entrada del bar, en ese momento Kurt salía de él y detrás, el rubio diciéndole algo, Kurt se giro y probablemente su mirada fue contundente porque el rubio dejó de insistir, salió caminando hacia la pensión mientras cerraba su chaqueta, tenía cara de molesto, quien no lo estaría si te interrumpieran como lo hizo él hacia un momento, pero aun así, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Blaine, camino hacia la pensión viendo a Kurt en la vereda de enfrente, sonreía para sus adentros.

Espero que Kurt entrara y unos minutos después lo hizo él, camino hacia su habitación, observo la luz bajo la puerta de este, y entro a la suya con un peso menos en su pecho.

Al día siguiente era la misma rutina de los últimos días, Kurt estaba sentado sobre la repisa, desayunando mientras miraba las noticias, sonrió porque le gustaba verlo allí.

-Buenos días.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa. -Es el día más frío del año, parece que nevó.- dijo Blaine preparando su desayuno. -No funciona la calefacción en mi habitación.-

-No funciona en ninguna habitación.- dijo Chad ingresando a la cocina mirándolo curioso.

Blaine lo observo y luego a Kurt que solo miraba, Chad comenzó a preparar su desayuno, de a poco comenzaron a levantarse, Blaine solo veía a Kurt, deseaba hablarle, oír su voz, no podía evitarlo, lo necesitaba.

Kurt se retiro de la cocina y Blaine deseaba acercarse a él, William comenzó a hablar con Chad sobre "algo nuevo", un nuevo golpe, él no prestaba atención, aunque sus manos y su vista estaban en el café que bebía, en su mente estaba Kurt. No había soñado más con él, pero su aroma, sus ojos, su forma de ser, lo hacían perderse, la decisión de no sentir nada por él, y hacer el esfuerzo mental por no pensar en Kurt, no servían de nada. Cada vez que escuchaba el susurro del televisor, sabía que Kurt estaba en la cocina, o cuando oía la puerta de su habitación, se preguntaba a donde iría, sus ojos eran una prisión de la que no podía escapar, su mirada, tan cristalina, llena de emociones silenciadas, lo atrapaban como si fuera un acertijo imposible de ser revelado.

Kurt no apareció en todo el día, Chad envió a Blaine con William a estudiar un local de ropa, un nuevo asalto. Cuando llego la noche Blaine solo quería dormir, pero cuando llegaba, Kurt salía de la pensión.

-Ey!...vas al bar?.- pregunto Blaine a Kurt ni bien bajo del auto, William se había bajado cerca del bar.

Kurt lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Espérame voy contigo.- dijo Blaine dirigiéndose hacia él.

Kurt lo espero, Blaine cerro el auto con llaves y camino hasta él, comenzaron a caminar juntos pero Kurt se detuvo de pronto, lo miro serio y se acerco a él, a su rostro, a Blaine le comenzaron a temblar las piernas.

-Siempre usas ese perfume?.- preguntó Kurt con el seño fruncido.

-Si.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces eras tú.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos, parecía enojado.

-Yo?...no entiendo.- Blaine estaba totalmente perdido en la conversación.

-Estabas en el baño del bar anoche.-

Por más que le hubiese asegurado que no era él, su rostro hablo por sí mismo. La sorpresa estaba plasmada en él, Kurt no podía descubrirlo pero lo había hecho, y estaba muy enojado.

-Yo...- dijo Blaine sin saber que decir, Kurt sabía que fue él quien lo interrumpió en el baño.

Kurt se giro enojado y salió caminando hacia el bar.

-Espera.- dijo Blaine y lo tomo por el brazo, Kurt lo miro y de un tirón se soltó de su agarre. -lo siento...no sé porque hice eso...te lo juro yo...-

-Pensé que eras diferente, pero me equivoque, eres igual a todos...solo quieres reírte de mi.- dijo Kurt con enojo en su voz.

-No...no, no te juro que no es así...yo...-

Kurt negó con la cabeza y volvió a salir caminando.

-No sé qué me pasa contigo bien...siento cosas que no debería...me gustas...me gusta estar contigo, hablar contigo...y...no sé...no sé porque hice eso...quería...no sé que quería, solo sé que no quería que estuvieras con él.- dijo nerviosamente Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt no decía nada, solo lo miraba sin ningún gesto, parecía estar procesando todo, Blaine estaba muy nervioso, por primera vez asumía, y en voz alta, que Kurt le gustaba y sentía cosas bastante lejana a una amistad por él.

-Dijiste que te gusto?.- pregunto Kurt acercándose a él.

Blaine sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

-Si.-

-Pero te gustan las mujeres.- dijo Kurt frunciendo el seño, en forma de concentración.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso.- dijo Blaine con sinceridad.

Kurt se acerco a él mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estás jugando conmigo?.-

-No...- estaban muy cerca y Blaine sentía que el corazón se saldría de su cuerpo. -Me gustas.- susurro Blaine.

Tenerlo tan cerca lo hizo perder la razón, su perfume era demasiado familiar, y no pudo resistirse, solo siguió el impulso y lo beso.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Sus labios sabían mucho mejor que en sus sueños, lo sostenía por la nuca y en algún momento Kurt respondió al beso, y poco a poco la pared que estaba detrás de él, fue su apoyo y testigo de ese beso que se intensifico dejándolos a ambos sin aliento.

Se miraron a los ojos cuando se separaron, aunque no duro mucho porque fue Kurt quien lo beso en esta ocasión, tomándolo por los brazos y subiendo sus manos a sus hombros, acercaron sus cuerpos y Blaine lo sostuvo por la cintura, inundado de sensaciones, Kurt sabia besar, y lo estaba incendiando como no lo había hecho ninguna mujer antes.

Kurt se alejo un poco y se mordió el labio, Blaine creyó que perdería la cabeza si lo veía hacer eso una vez más.

-Ven.- dijo Kurt y camino hacia la pensión.

Blaine lo siguió sin decir nada, entraron a la residencia, no había nadie, todos estaban en el bar, Kurt siguió caminando hasta su habitación pero no entro, siguió hasta la habitación de Blaine y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con una media sonrisa. Blaine entendió el mensaje, abrió la puerta de su habitación dejándolo entrar, Kurt incendio la luz ni bien ingreso, lo miro sin decir nada y Blaine cerró la puerta, lo tomo por la cintura y volvieron a besarse.

Nunca había estado con un hombre, y con Kurt estaba muy a gusto, estaba increíblemente bien, besarlo, acariciarlo, sentir su calor, sus labios, sentía que no había mejor lugar que éste.

Se quitaron la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer, no fue incomodo tener a un hombre semi desnudo entre sus brazos, era placentero, pero ansiaba mas.

Blaine se recostó en la cama mirándolo, Kurt sonrió y acaricio sus piernas hasta llegar al borde de su bóxer, comenzó a quitárselo hasta dejarlo desnudo sobre la cama.

-Es enorme tu muñeco.- dijo Kurt mirando el miembro de Blaine.

-Si...y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa seductora.

Kurt se quito su bóxer y subió a horcajadas sobre Blaine, éste lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso con deseo, algo que nunca pensó haría con un hombre, y ahora estaba completamente desnudo, sintiendo su aroma dulce, probando su piel, acariciando cada trozo de piel que sus manos alcanzaban.

Kurt repaso con su lengua su cuello y él perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que Kurt hiciese lo que quisiera con él, y este hizo exactamente eso, beso todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro y allí se detuvo, Blaine clavo su mirada en él, Kurt busco su jean y saco un preservativo, se lo coloco a Blaine entre miradas lujuriosas y sonrisas. Subió sobre él nuevamente y buscó sus labios, haciéndolo perderse nuevamente, y cuando menos lo esperaba, Kurt comenzó a penetrarse sentándose sobre él.

Blaine dio un suspiro largo y profundo, Kurt gimió y se quedo quieto unos minutos hasta que comenzó a moverse, y todo se volvió salvaje después de eso.

Kurt sabía qué hacer, volviendo loco a Blaine, llevándolo al límite y mas allá también, permitiéndose gemir alto hasta que lo golpeo el orgasmo dejándolo sin fuerzas, se recostó sobre él regulando su respiración, había llegado al mismo cielo que Blaine sintiéndose en un limbo de placer, al menos por un momento, hasta que la razón se hizo presente entonces se levantó y buscó su ropa.

-Que haces?.- preguntó aturdido Blaine desde la cama.

-Estuvo genial pero no puede volver a repetirse.- dijo Kurt sin mirarlo mientras se vestía.

-Que?.-

-Fue divertido.- volvió a decir Kurt y salió de la habitación.

Blaine se quedo mirando la puerta sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, habían tenido sexo y un "fue divertido" era lo único que dijo Kurt. Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba muy aturdido como para pensar en todo, se dejo llevar por el sueño, y decidió que al día siguiente hablaría con Kurt.

...

Despertó casi congelado, pero aún así podía recordar el calor que sintió la noche anterior con Kurt. Sonrió recordando ese momento, le encantó y quería repetirlo, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, sabia, desde el momento en que soñó con Kurt, que nada sería igual para él, no podía mirarlo y no repetir en su mente las imágenes de su sueño y ahora que había probado sus besos, su piel, lo dulce y fogoso que podía ser Kurt en la cama, tenía la certeza que no se conformaría con una sola noche, ni una sola vez. Ya ni pensaba que había estado con un hombre, que tal vez no quería estar con nadie más que no fuese Kurt, la idea que estaba mal desear un hombre, desapareció en el instante en que probo sus labios, era adictivo, y lo que sentía era más fuerte que sus propios prejuicios.

Respiro profundo y se vistió, cuando entro al baño, cruzando el pasillo, noto que la Kurt estaba en la cocina, el murmullo del televisor lo delataba, se aseo rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina, efectivamente Kurt estaba sentado sobre la repisa desayunando.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine de pie junto a Kurt.

Este lo miro a los ojos, estaba nervioso, Blaine le sonrió de lado.

-Te fuiste muy rápido anoche.- dijo Blaine con su mirada fija en Kurt.

-Ya te dije que no puede volver a suceder eso.- respondió éste.

-Porque?, la pasaste mal?, a mi me encanto...- Blaine se acerco mas a Kurt, casi frente a su rostro. -y sé que a ti también, y si ambos la pasamos bien, porque no puede repetirse?.-

Kurt miro sus labios un par de veces con nerviosismo.

-Trabajamos juntos...y...a Chad no va a gustarle.- susurro Kurt.

-Chad no tiene porque saberlo, podemos dejarlo entre nosotros...- Blaine se acerco a los labios de Kurt pero no lo beso. -...te prometo que valdrá la pena.-

Sintió los pasos en el pasillo, se alejo dejando a Kurt ansiando un beso, lo había notado por cómo lo miraba, Aki entró y él se dispuso a hacer su desayuno sin mirarlo.

-Buen día.- dijo Aki.

-Buen día.- respondió Blaine con buen humor, miro a Aki y luego a Kurt que lo observaba atento.

-Que sonrisa!.- Aki le sonrió a Blaine.

-Tengo mis motivos.- dijo Blaine sonriendo y mirando de soslayo a Kurt.

Este no dejaba de verlo, Alan ingreso saludando y William poco después. Desayunaron mirando las noticias, entre comentarios sobre el último juego, pero la atención de Blaine se desviaba hacia Kurt, este lo miraba lo momentos, nerviosamente.

-Kurt.- dijo Chad desde la sala.

Este se puso de pie y se dirigió a Chad.

-Llévale esto a Grecia, llévale también lo que recaudamos en el bar anoche...no fuiste?...no te ví.- dijo Chad entregándole un paquete.

-No...no fui.- dijo Kurt nervioso.

Chad lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-Y donde estuviste?...con el tonto ese?...Kurt te pedí que no duermas afuera de la pensión, o le diré a Grecia que le apreté las tuercas al idiota ese.- dijo Chad molesto.

-Dormí aquí.- dijo Kurt mirando al suelo.

Chad negó con la cabeza molesto.

-No...sabes que respeto que...salgas ...con ese muchacho...pero no duermas afuera, no es seguro Kurt, ya hablamos de esto, si no quieres estar aquí ve con Grecia, quédate con ella unos días, pero no te quedes a dormir en la casa de alguien que hayas conocido en el bar, entiendes?.- dijo preocupado Chad.

-Si...lo entiendo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo como un niño.

Chad revolvió sus cabellos con una media sonrisa.

-Llévale esto a Grecia.-

Kurt sonrió de lado y miro hacia donde estaba Blaine observándolos, camino hacia la salida, y Chad entro a la cocina suspirando pesado.

-Hay algo bueno para ver?.- pregunto Chad.

-Le lleva quince puntos adelante los Spurs, le dije a William que no apostara a los esos de Wisconsin...- dijo Alan.

-Son de Detroit.- dijo William.

-De donde sean...les falta piernas, brazos, parecen que salieron de preparatoria.- dijo Alan.

-Y tú que cuentas Blaine?, no te ví en el bar?.- pregunto Chad mirándolo.

Blaine se ahogo con la dona que estaba comiendo, miro a Chad algo nervioso.

-Mmmm...nada...me quede aquí...estaba cansado.-

-Te quedaste aquí?.- preguntó Chad.

-Sí...porque?.- Blaine estaba realmente nervioso ahora.

-Viste si Kurt durmió aquí?.- pregunto serio Chad.

Blaine comenzó a tragar espeso, Kurt no pudo haberle contado lo que sucedió entre ellos, tal vez Chad lo sospechaba, pero estaba seguro que Kurt no diría nada.

-Emmmm...-

-Es que no me gusta que duerma en otro lado, estuvo aquí anoche?.- pregunto nuevamente Chad.

-Creo que sí, lo escuche en su habitación.- respondió Blaine.

-Deja tranquilo al muchacho, es grande, no puedes cuidarlo como a un niño.- dijo Aki mirando a Chad.

-Kurt es diferente.- dijo Chad.

-Si ya lo notamos.- dijo Alan sin mirarlo.

Chad lo observo molesto.

-Estuvimos observando el lugar donde daremos el golpe, es muy grande, especialmente el depósito, como sabremos si no hay alguien trabajando?.- pregunto William para cambiar el tema.

-El sereno me dijo que no había nadie en ese turno, él se llevara un gran tajada, por su bien espero que no haya nadie.- dijo Chad tomando una dona de la caja sobre la mesa.

-Bien, de todas formas no tomara mucho tiempo, será fácil...Aki abre la caja fuerte y ya.- dijo William.

Blaine los miraba sin decir nada, aun tenia la dona a medio camino en su garganta, Chad estaba encima de Kurt, eso era obvio, sería complicado mantener oculta una relación o lo que fuera que tuvieran, él al menos deseaba tener algo y sabia que Kurt también, pero Chad era difícil, cuidaba mucho de Kurt y eso sería un problema.

No importaba, lo que sentía por Kurt no desaparecería de un día a otro, y no quería que desapareciera, lo que sentía crecía y no podía ignorarlo, mucho menos después de haber estado con él, y eso lo asustaba a la vez, nunca se había sentido así por alguien y temía estar enamorándose de Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Kurt no apareció un par de días, Blaine iba todas las noches al bar para verlo pero tampoco estaba allí. Estaba impaciente, ansioso, quería verlo, besarlo, se sentía un adicto en abstinencia, preguntaba de vez en cuando a Chad por Kurt pero éste solo le decía que estaba con Grecia, estuvo tentado a preguntar donde vivía esa tal Grecia pero sabía que era una mala idea. Se desconocía, nunca había sentido algo así, parecía un adolescente, y a la vez sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo y no podía evitarlo.

Estaban reunidos en la cocina, afinando detalles, un nuevo robo estaba en puerta y debían estar atentos a todo.

-Debemos entrar por atrás, la puerta estará sin llaves. La oficina está delante, el sereno es un viejo amigo, mantendrá ocupado a los empleados, para que ingresemos a la oficina que está en el depósito, allí está la caja fuerte, no habrá cámaras pero contamos con poco tiempo.- explicó Chad. -ingresaremos Aki, William y yo, ustedes se quedaran en el auto, por si sucede algo.-

-Bien.- dijo Alan.

-Kurt irá?.- preguntó Blaine, necesitaba saber de él.

-Si, pero estará en su auto, esperando afuera.- dijo Chad mirando un mapa de la ciudad.

-Cuando lo hacemos?.- pregunto William. -Necesito encontrar autos nuevos.-

-Lleva a Blaine.- dijo Chad.

-Jian me contacto de nuevo, te llamó por teléfono?.- pregunto Alan a Chad.

-Si, dice que tiene un trabajo...vamos a reunirnos esta semana.- respondió Chad.

Alan asintió con la cabeza.

-Llevare las herramientas por si se complica...- dijo Aki.

Blaine estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, deseaba mucho ver a Kurt y era en lo único que pensaba.

...

Habían robado dos autos, Blaine estaba molesto, no por tener que robar, eso no era un problema, estaba de mal humor porque paso una semana y no vio a Kurt, no sabía nada de él, tenía la seguridad que no era por algún trabajo que debía hacer para Chad, era por lo que sucedió entre ellos, temió no volver a verlo, pero en algún momento debía volver a la pensión.

Entonces sucedió, vio el auto de Kurt estacionado en el callejón, había pasado todo el día afuera y estaba más ansioso que antes.

Entro junto con William, fue a la cocina pero Kurt no estaba, entonces se dirigió a su habitación y escucho el murmullo en la habitación de Chad, estaban hablando, ya era de noche, Chad no lo dejaría irse a ningún lado de noche, y él hablaría con Kurt no importaba lo que sucediera.

Kurt salió de la habitación solo, Blaine abrió su puerta y se miraron.

-Podemos hablar?.- pregunto Blaine a Kurt.

Éste lo observo y se acerco a él, Blaine se hizo a un lado para que pasara a su habitación y así poder hablar más tranquilos.

-Estuviste ocupado?.- pregunto Blaine, aunque no quería que sonara como un reproche, así se oyó.

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba a los ojos.

-Quería verte, y...te...estaba esperando...todos estos días.- dijo Blaine bastante nervioso.

-Tuve que hacer cosas para Grecia.- dijo Kurt en un tono suave.

Blaine se acerco a él despacio y su perfume lo consumió completamente, Kurt miro sus labios y se mordió los propios.

-Te extrañe...- susurro Blaine muy cerca de su rostro.

Kurt cerró el espacio entre ellos y lo besó con necesidad, Blaine lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco mas a él, profundizando el beso, Kurt apoyo sus manos en sus hombros pero lejos de separase, pego su cuerpo a él.

Era un beso necesitado, ansiado, dejando que sus lenguas bailaran recorriendo cada espacio en sus bocas, sus cuerpos se movieron al ritmo de sus labios. Se quitaron las prendas entre besos, hasta quedar desnudos uno frente al otro, Blaine no perdió el tiempo y lo guió hasta la cama dejándolo debajo de él, beso su cuello, bajo por su pecho y fue entonces cundo noto las cicatrices antiguas, no las había visto antes, entre el apuro no lo observó con atención. Kurt comenzó a respirar con dificultad y lo miro a los ojos.

-Que te sucedió?.- pregunto Blaine y en ese momento se arrepintió.

Kurt se movió y salió de la cama, vistiéndose a toda velocidad.

-Espera...no, espera no quise...olvida lo que pregunte.- dijo Blaine tomándolo de las manos.

Estaban desnudos, al menos Blaine lo estaba, Kurt no lo miraba a los ojos, estaba asustado, y era su culpa.

-Ven, por favor...te prometo que no preguntare nada, si no quieres hablar, está bien...y si no quieres hacer nada, también está bien...solo quiero abrazarte.- dijo Blaine sosteniendo una de sus manos. -Por favor.-

Kurt lo miro a los ojos, y Blaine pudo ver mucho dolor en su mirada, una angustia lleno su corazón.

-Ven...quédate conmigo esta noche...por favor.- pidió Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt parecía más tranquilo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y Blaine le dio lugar para que se recostara a su lado, Kurt se quitó el pantalón, nuevamente y acostó junto a él.

Solo se miraron a los ojos, Blaine tomo una manta y los cubrió a ambos, paso su mano alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, y se estiro para apagar la luz de la lámpara.

-No, no la apagues.- dijo Kurt casi como una súplica.

Blaine asintió y se centro en los ojos de Kurt.

El silencio hablaba por ambos, bailaba entre sus miradas, Blaine sintió una calidez en su pecho al ver el cambio en la mirada de Kurt, estaba más tranquilo, disfrutando de ese momento extraño, él no quería pensar, solo quería que no se fuera, quería retenerlo allí y que el tiempo dejara de correr.

...

La mañana llego y junto a ella la realidad. Blaine despertó y el rostro dormido de Kurt fue lo primero que vio, deseaba acariciarlo, tocar su piel y luego recordó las cicatrices. Kurt tenía muchas en su pecho, algunas grandes, otras pequeñas, pero él conocía de cicatrices, y a menos que Kurt haya tenido un accidente, no pudo hacerlas en alguna pelea, o él mismo, algunas eran profundas, eran de apuñaladas, vio muchos muchachos en el reformatorio llenos de esas.

Las ideas inundaron su mente, recordó que Chad no quería que Kurt saliera de noche, que no pasara las noches afuera, la insistencia en protegerlo, y luego estaba la conducta de Kurt, lo retraído y asustadizo qué era. Recordó el miedo que vio en su mirada, ese dolor, nunca vio tanta fragilidad en una mirada. Las piezas cerraban de a poco, al menos explicaban un par de cosas.

Sin quererlo sintió la necesidad de protegerlo, no sabía de qué, pero Kurt despertaba ese tipo de sentimientos y otros que no quería ni siquiera pensar.

Oyó una alarma y se dio cuenta que era el reloj de muñeca de Kurt, tenía la alarma para despertarse, Kut abrió sus ojos y se alejo del rostro de Blaine.

-Tranquilo, dormiste aquí anoche recuerdas?.- pregunto Blaine suavemente.

Kurt miro a su alrededor y se relajo un poco, lo miraba con curiosidad, Blaine sonrió de lado.

-Tienes esa alarma programada muy temprano, aun no salió el sol.-

Kurt hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quieres ducharte?, nadie se levanta a esta hora, o si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, a mi no me molestaría eso.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió de lado, un brillo apareció en su mirada y Blaine sonrió, Kurt se acerco a su rostro y comenzó a besar sus labios, Blaine no tenía pensado negarse a nada y siguió el beso, unos instantes después Kurt estaba sobre él besándolo, pero Blaine quería tener el control esta vez, lo abrazo pegándolo a él y giro dejándolo debajo, Kurt lo miro desconcertado y él comenzó a besarlo con deseo, bajo por su cuello, mordiéndolo con suavidad y pasando su lengua por la zona, saboreando su piel, Kurt suspiro y se mordió el labio, Blaine dejo un rastro de besos hasta su ombligo, acariciando sus costilla, subió su rostro mirándolo y comenzó a quitarle el bóxer, Kurt levanto sus caderas para facilitarle el trabajo, le sonrió y Blaine perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, busco un preservativo y se lo coloco mirando a Kurt sonriendo, se ubico entre sus piernas y lo penetro con cuidado, Kurt tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio.

Con cada embestida subían al cielo y bajaban nuevamente para perderse entre besos, Kurt tenía los dedos de una mano, enredados en los cabellos de Blaine, y con su otra mano acariciaba su espalda rasguñando levemente cuando las embestidas golpeaban ese punto dentro de él haciendo su cuerpo temblar, Blaine estaba perdido, moviendo sus caderas para producirle más placer a su amante, mordiendo su cuello sin restricciones, besándolo en la boca cuando los gemidos se acentuaban, hasta que ambos se dejaron llevar, Kurt gimió en la boca de Blaine antes de que su cuerpo temblara, Blaine sonrió disfrutando el momento dejándose llevar mientras lo envestía más rápido.

Cayo rendido después de su orgasmo, sonrió en el cuello de Kurt y busco sus labios para fundirse en un beso.

-Te gusto...eh?...te gusto?.- pregunto Blaine en la boca de Kurt.

Éste sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Blaine hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kurt nuevamente, sintiendo su aroma, era tan diferente al de una mujer después del sexo pero más embriagador y seductor.

-Creo que si necesitaremos esa ducha.- dijo Blaine besando con suavidad la piel de su cuello.

Levantó la vista para perderse en los luceros de Kurt, pero había una sombra en ellos, no brillaban como antes.

-Como te sientes?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt lo miro pero no dijo nada.

-Yo me siento bien cuando estas cerca mío.- dijo Blaine moviéndose a un lado pero manteniendo su mano en su cintura.

Kurt lo miro y pestañeo varias veces.

-Me gusta oír tu voz, hablar contigo, mirarte.- dijo Blaine sonriendo, se oía a si mismo como un adolescente de catorce años frente a su primer novia. -Quiero saber de ti.-

-Porque quieres saber de mi?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque me interesas, quiero saber de ti, lo que te gusta, tus gustos preferidos...tu película preferida...tu libro ya lo sé.- dijo Blaine sonriéndole.

-Te gusta a ti también.- dijo Kurt.

-Pues...la verdad...no lo leí, solo las primeras páginas...compre el libro porque te vi comprarlo y sé que te gusta leer, por eso lo compre y empecé a leerlo, quería tener un tema de conversación contigo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt estaba serio y sin decir nada, solo lo miraba a los ojos.

-De verdad hiciste eso?.-

-Si...si te gustara la cocina, aprendería a cocinar para intercambiar recetas.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió de lado.

-No me gusta la cocina.- dijo mirándolo.

-Y los recipientes con tu nombre en la heladera quien los prepara?.- pregunto curioso Blaine.

-Grecia, ella me prepara comida.-

-Eres vegetariano?.- preguntó Blaine, Kurt nunca había hablado tanto y quería saber todo de él.

-No.- respondió Kurt.

-Y a parte del café con crema, que más te gusta?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt miro hacia un lado pensativo.

-El chocolate.-

-El chocolate?, bien, a mi también, me gusta el chocolate amargo.-

-A mi gusta el dulce.- dijo Kurt casi en un susurro.

-No me extraña, tú eres dulce.- dijo inconscientemente Blaine.

Kurt lo miro en silencio.

-Y las películas?, te gustan.-

-Las que son para reír.- respondió Kurt.

-Podemos ir al cine algún día de éstos.- eso sonaba a una cita, Blaine lo sabía.

-No...es muy oscuro el cine.- respondió Kurt y esa sombra en su mirada apareció nuevamente.

-Puedo preguntar algo...el rubio del bar...es tu novio?.- Blaine francamente no quería oír la respuesta pero necesitaba saber en qué terreno estaba pisando.

-No, Todd no es mi novio.- dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

-Pero...tienen algo?.- Blaine no sabía cómo preguntar realmente.

-No sé, él...él me dijo que estaba bien salir con varias personas, él lo hace.- dijo ingenuamente Kurt.

Blaine lo miro y entendió todo. Eso le decía para acostarse con él y mantenerlo a su disposición.

-No tiene porque ser así...puedes estar con una sola persona y solo con ella...como yo contigo...no quiero a nadie más en mi vida.- Blaine sintió toda el peso de la verdad en esas palabras, y sabia lo que significaba.

Kurt lo observo sin decir ni una palabra.

Entonces Blaine lo entendió, Kurt estaba enamorado de ese idiota, él había aceptado que se acostara con otros porque estaba enamorado, y eso significaba que tendría que aceptar eso, si quería seguir durmiendo con Kurt, debía aceptar que nunca estaría en su corazón, porque le pertenecía a otro.

El ambiente se torno tenso, el reloj de Kurt sonó nuevamente, él hizo una mueca.

-Ve a bañarte, yo iré después.- dijo Blaine intentando sonar normal.

Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto, busco su ropa y se vistió.

-Esto debe quedar aquí Blaine.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-No te preocupes, esto no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes.- esas palabras dolieron.

Kurt salió por la puerta y Blaine sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho. Tal vez era su corazón roto o simplemente la sensación del vacío.

Estaba enamorado de alguien que no lo amaba.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Durante varios días se encontraron en su habitación, esa última noche Kurt lo invito a la suya, le llamo la atención la cantidad de libros que tenia Kurt, si bien se imagino que tendría muchos, había libros por doquier.

Habían hecho el amor pero Blaine no se fue a su habitación, no podía alejarse, si Kurt deseaba que no durmiera con él, tendría que echarlo, pero no lo hizo, se dejo abrazar por Blaine y durmieron de esa manera.

Al día siguiente era el robo, Chad estaba nervioso, no conocía bien el lugar, su conocido mantendría ocupado a los empleados en el frente del depósito mientras ellos entraban por detrás para robar la caja fuerte.

Kurt estaba afuera, en frente de la entrada trasera del depósito, William entro con Aki y con Chad, Blaine y Alan estaban en otro auto a unos metros de Kurt.

Chad abrió unos centímetros una puerta, vio a tres empleados mirando un juego en el televisor, su conocido lo miro y asintió.

William le ayudo a Aki a sacar las herramientas del bolso, Aki reviso la caja fuerte y frunció el seño, intento abrirla pero no pudo.

-No puedo.- susurro Aki.

-Que!?- pregunto William. -sigue intentándolo.-

-No puedo, las herramientas que tengo no me sirven.- dijo Aki mirándolo serio.

Chad atento a todo y escuchando desde la puerta el problema de su compañero se acerco a ellos.

-Llevémosla, la abres en la pensión.- dijo Chad.

William y Aki desarmaron el mueble donde estaba la caja fuerte haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Era pesada, de acero, con dificultad la sacaron entre los tres hasta el auto de Kurt, Aki se sentó junto a ella, Chad ocupo su lugar en el asiento del acompañante, William corrió al auto de Blaine y salieron rumbo a la pensión.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Alan a su hermano.

-Aki no pudo abrirla, tuvimos que traerla.- respondió William.

-Que?!, y si tiene algún tipo de localizador?.- pegunto preocupado Blaine.

-No lo sé, esperemos que no... no creo que tenga nada de eso.- dijo William.

Ni bien llegaron vio a Chad dándole instrucciones a Kurt, y bajar haciéndoles señas a ellos.

-Ayuden a bajar esto, y Blaine sigue a Kurt con tu auto.- dijo Chad.

Blaine hizo eso mismo, siguió a Kurt hasta una cochera donde dejaron los autos, Kurt bajo y saco de una baulera unos cobertores enormes.

-Que está sucediendo Kurt?.- pregunto nervioso y preocupado Blaine.

-Los ocultamos aquí hasta que se calme todo.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine estaba muy nervioso mirando todo a su alrededor, Kurt cerro unas puertas con una candado y lo miro.

-A veces sucede esto, pero está bien.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Vamos a la pensión.- dijo Blaine.

Caminaron hasta la pensión, Blaine estaba preocupado, Kurt parecía no darse cuenta del peligro que podían estar corriendo, si esa caja fuerte tenía un localizador estaban en la ruina.

Entraron a la pensión juntos, Aki estaba sentado en el piso con varias herramientas, William y Chad estaban a su lado mirando y ayudando cuando Aki lo requería.

-Y?.- pregunto Blaine, Kurt estaba de pie a su lado.

-Nada, la maldita no quiere abrirse.- dijo Aki con una herramienta en su mano.

-Como sabemos que no tiene un localizador?.- preguntó Blaine ansioso.

Chad lo miro al igual que William.

-No...apague el circuito antes de sacarla, pero no puedo abrirla.-

-Y si usamos la sierra?.- pregunto William.

-Tiene diez centímetros de acero, se doblaría la hoja antes de arañarla...ya sé, necesito otras herramientas pero están en el taller de autos, iré a buscarlas.- dijo Aki poniéndose de pie.

-Yo te acompaño.- dijo William.

Blaine los vio retirarse y se quedo pensativo, sus ojos se desviaron a Chad que llamo a Kurt hacia su habitación, tenía por seguro que lo enviaría con Grecia.

-Quieres un café?.- pregunto Alan.

Blaine camino hasta la cocina y se sentó en una silla pensativo.

-No me digas que tienes miedo?.- preguntó Alan sonriendo de lado.

Alan le caía mal pero tenía razón, tenía miedo.

-Las cosas no salieron bien.-

-No te preocupes, a veces las cosas salen así, pero nunca nos atraparon, por eso trabajamos con Chad, él tiene un as bajo la manga siempre.- comento Alan.

Vio a Kurt aparecer por la cocina y sentarse en la repisa mirándolo. Desde la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, él no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de Kurt, siempre terminaba con una media sonrisa, deseando poder besarlo, tocarlo nuevamente. Hacía varios días que se encerraban en sus habitaciones, cuando nadie estaba en la pensión o todos dormían, y se entregaban a la pasión sin restricciones, sin preguntas ni cuestionamientos. Esa era la vida de amantes, porque eso era, el amante de Kurt, si bien este le dijo que el tal Todd no era su novio, sabía que estaba enamorado de él, y seguía su juego de acostarse con otros, pero en su corazón había una sola persona. Kurt no había vuelto al bar, no sabía cuando se encontraba con el rubio, pero estaba seguro que se veían, aunque las noches eran para él, eso no le alcanzaba, porque él si estaba enamorado de Kurt.

Aki y William regresaron con las herramientas, él se quedo en la cocina bebiendo su café, Alan estaba mirando algo en la televisión, Kurt lo miraba por momentos mientras comía galletas sentado sobre la repisa.

-Ah!, lo sabia!...hija de...- grito William.

-Ya esta!, la muy maldita se resistió pero lo logramos.- dijo Aki sonriendo.

Chad y Alan se acercaron a la caja, él se puso de pie y paso junto Kurt, mirándose mutuamente con una media sonrisa, no podía evitar sentirse un adolescente alocado cuando estaba cerca de él.

-Bien, repartamos esto y saquemos esa cosa de aquí.- dijo Chad.

Después de repartir el dinero, Chad envió a Kurt a la casa de Grecia, y a Blaine junto a Alan y a William a deshacerse de la caja fuerte.

Esa noche se reunirían en el bar para festejar el robo, pero Kurt no estaba, Blaine se sentó junto a William y una mesa, Alan estaba en frente mientras Aki y Chad jugaban al póker en otra mesa.

Estaba nervioso, miraba constantemente la puerta, las mujeres se acercaban pero él las rechazaba. De pronto lo vio, Kurt entro al bar y se miraron, pero detrás de él apareció Todd, se sentó junto a Kurt y comenzó a hablarle, Kurt por momentos lo miraba a él y luego al rubio, hasta que evidentemente la atención se la llevo Todd, Kurt le sonrió y el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa con un comentario.

Blaine no pudo seguir mirando, sintió ese hueco en su pecho, el corazón doliendo como nunca antes, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, fijo su vista en la botella de Whisky que estaba en frente de él, se sirvió un vaso completo y se lo bebió como si fuera agua, y así hizo con toda la botella.

...

Despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, estaba desnudo, sobre una cama que no conocía, miro hacia un lado y observo el cuerpo desnudo de su amante.

Realmente quería morirse, en algún momento mientras estaba borracho, fue a visitar a su vieja amiga Samantha, y esa había sido la peor decisión de su vida.

Conoció a Samantha cuando estaba en el reformatorio, ella fue su novia, hasta que descubrió los vicios que esta tenia, si bien se encontraron en ciertas ocasiones, hacia casi un año que no se veían. Había algo que sabía bien y era que esto iba a traerle problemas, Samantha era la maldad encarnada, y esperaba que jamás de enterara de Kurt.

Se vistió en silencio y salió del departamento, subió a su auto que milagrosamente seguía allí, el conocía ese vecindario y si su auto tenia las cuatro ruedas, debía agradecerle a los dioses. Mientras conducía, reviso su billetera, conociendo los hábitos de su vieja amiga no se sorprendió cuando la encontró vacía, solo rogaba que Kurt no lo viera llegar.

Ni bien entro a la pensión intento no hacer ruido e ir a su habitación, oyó el murmullo en la cocina y esperaba que Kurt no estuviera.

-Eh! Que rayos te sucedió?.- preguntó William sonriendo mirándolo desde la mesa de la cocina.

No tuvo más remedio que acercarse, solo para encontrarse con Kurt mirándolo serio.

-Vaya!, pensé que te habías largado, pero veo que pasaste una noche movida...los arañazos y chupetones en tu cuello no son invisibles.- dijo Aki riendo.

Él paso su mano por su cuello haciendo una mueca.

-Emmm...voy a mi habitación.- dijo Blaine saliendo de la cocina.

William río fuerte junto a Aki. Kurt solo miraba hacia el suelo.

Blaine entro a su habitación y simplemente quería desaparecer, se sentó en el suelo buscando una explicación a su mala suerte sin encontrarla.

Luego de un baño volvió a la cocina para comer algo, no había nadie, lo que agradeció, pero unos minutos después Kurt apareció y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine.

-Hola.- respondió Kurt pero sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Emm...yo puedo...emm...ella no es importante para mí...solo...- comenzó a decir Blaine nerviosamente.

-No tienes que decirme nada a mi.- lo interrumpió Kurt. -puedes hacer lo que quieras.-

Blaine no podía decir nada, pero en su mente aparecía la imagen de Kurt con el rubio idiota.

-Supongo que si tú puedes irte con el rubio yo también puedo hacer lo que quiero.-

-Pero fuiste tú el que dijo que quería estar solo conmigo y sigues acostándote con mujeres.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine lo miro apenado, Kurt saco un paquete de galletas y salió de la cocina dejándolo de pie, no volvió a mirarlo, estaba enojado y él también, pero no sabía si estaba enojado con Kurt por irse con Todd o porque él termino en la cama de Samantha.

Se sentía el hombre más idiota, y eso no tenia arreglo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Una semana después Blaine intentaba no caer en la desesperación, intento hablar con Kurt pero este lo ignoraba, sabía que iba al bar, y estaba seguro que seguía viéndose con Todd. Lo buscó en su habitación más de una vez, casi rogando pero Kurt se encerraba y no le hablaba, entonces creyó que todo había acabado.

No tenía ni idea si Chad estaba preparando otro golpe o seguían planificando el que tenían en mente desde hacía varios días, él solo miraba a Kurt cuando estaban juntos en la cocina, y todo lo demás desaparecía.

-Tenemos que buscar los mapas de ese lado de la ciudad, hay un nuevo vecindario.- dijo William.

-Mejor vamos a la feria, vemos donde tienen la recaudación y por donde es mejor escapar, a partir de ahí planificamos el robo.- dijo Chad.

Todos asintieron y Blaine miro a su alrededor sin entender nada.

-A donde vamos?.- pregunto Blaine a William.

-A la feria, no oíste a Chad?.-

-Si...pero donde queda?.-

Aki lo miro curioso.

-Yo te indico.-dijo William.

Kurt iría con Chad en su auto, Alan debía comprar provisiones y él llevaría a Aki y a William.

El camino secundario daba hacia un arroyo, él seguía las instrucciones de William y el auto de Kurt estaba delante de él, de pronto un auto salió de un camino y se interpuso delante del suyo.

-Que mierda?!.- dijo Blaine dando un volantazo y viendo al auto golpear el auto de Kurt y empujándolo al arroyo.

-Sigue!, sigue!.- grito William.

Blaine acelero el auto a fondo y prácticamente los tres saltaron de él cuando llegaron a la orilla.

El auto de Kurt no se veía, el agua lo había tapado, William y Aki se quitaron los zapatos y el abrigo y se metieron en el arroyo, él no sabía nadar, estaba de pie en la orilla, mirando el agua con desesperación y solo podía pensar en que Kurt estaba en el auto.

William apareció ayudando a Chad a salir caminando, Blaine se acerco y los ayudo.

-Saquen a Kurt.- dijo Chad.

Aki apareció en medio del arroyo.

-No está... Kurt no está.- dijo Aki y comenzó a nadar hasta la orilla.

Blaine sintió que su corazón se detenía, miro hacia el arroyo y vio a Kurt salir por la otra orilla.

-Allí esta!.- grito Blaine y corrió por el puente hasta llegar al otro extremo.

Kurt intentaba en vano ponerse de pie, tosía e intentaba respirar, se sentó en el piso mientras Blaine se acercaba corriendo.

-Kurt!, Kurt!, estas bien?.- preguntó Blaine desesperado tomando por los hombros.

Kurt no podía hablar, estaba congelado, con los labios azules, temblando y tosiendo, Blaine, se saco su chaqueta y se la coloco a Kurt, lo abrazo por los hombros intentando darle calor, miro hacia un lado y su auto apareció, Aki bajo todo mojado también, y juntos ayudaron a Kurt a subir al auto, William se movió hacia el lado del acompañante para dejar a Blaine conducir, también estaba mojado, Chad temblaba de frío y tenía la chaqueta de William puesta.

Blaine condujo a toda velocidad hacia la pensión, no vio semáforos ni esquinas, Kurt se veía muy mal al igual que Chad.

Ingresaron a la pensión, ayudando a Kurt y a Chad a caminar.

-Que mierda sucedió?.- pregunto Alan corriendo hacia ellos.

-Tiraron el auto de Kurt y de Chad al río...pon la calefacción al máximo...y busca mantas.- dijo William a su hermano.

-Lleva...lleva a Kurt...- intento decir Chad.

-Llévalo a la ducha, que se bañe con agua cliente.- le dijo Aki a Blaine.

Éste lo ayudaba a caminar, lo llevo hasta el baño, Kurt estaba blanco y con los labios azules, no podía caminar y tosía mucho.

-Me...me duelen...las manos.- dijo casi en un susurro Kurt.

Blaine le quito la ropa con la mayor rapidez posible, miro sus manos que estaban azules, y se metió en la ducha junto a Kurt, abrió el grifo y lo abrazo debajo del agua mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Ya va a pasar, estarás bien.- dijo Blaine abriendo mas el agua caliente.

-Te...te...vas...a ...mojar.- dijo temblando Kurt.

-No importa.- Blaine intento calentar las manos de Kurt y lo sostenía ya que las fuerzas parecían abandonarlo por momentos.

-No...siento los pies.- dijo Kurt ya tomando calor.

-El agua caliente va a ayudarte...- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos. -vas a estar bien.-

Kurt lo miraba y se abrazo a él aun temblando, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, Blaine lo rodeo con sus brazos y suspiro.

No quería pensar, pero la idea de que pudo perderlo lo asalto provocándole un dolor muy grande en su interior, lo abrazo más fuerte, y aunque no era de llorar, por sus mejillas corría más que agua.

Cuando Kurt dejo de temblar, y ya tenía un color más natural su rostro, Blaine lo ayudo a secarse y él también lo hizo, lo llevó a su habitación envuelto en toallones para que se vistiera.

Blaine se cambio la ropa en su habitación en tiempo récord y volvió a la habitación de Kurt quien estaba dentro de su cama.

-Estas mejor?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine traía en su mano un gorro, el único que tenia, y se lo coloco en la cabeza a Kurt tapándole hasta las orejas.

-Te queda mejor que a mí.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt solo lo miraba a los ojos.

-Te traeré un café.-

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt.

-No me agradezcas...yo ...te amo Kurt...tú eres mi persona especial...aquí...- dijo Blaine tocándose el pecho. -Se que ésto me va a hacer mierda, pero lo siento y no puedo ignorarlo...y aunque tú no me ames...yo no dejare de hacerlo.-

Kurt lo observaba en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine no quería hacerlo sentir mal, tal vez ni siquiera debió decir todo eso, pero necesitaba que Kurt lo supiera.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, allí estaba Chad sentado en una silla cubierto de mantas y con sus pies en un recipiente de agua caliente.

-Como esta Kurt?.- le pregunto a Blaine.

-Mejor, está en su cama.- respondió éste.

Aki estaba preparando café para todos ya cambiando de ropa al igual que Chad y William que estaba junto a la estufa calentando sus manos.

Alan entro con más mantas en sus manos y cubrió con una a Chad.

-Como mierda llego hasta el otro lado del arroyo?, pudo llevárselo la corriente o ahogarse.- pregunto William.

-No lo sé, no le pregunte...como estas tú?.- le pregunto Blaine a Chad.

-Descongelándome los dedos, pero bien...quien mierda iba en ese auto?.- pregunto Chad.

-Era un auto de Jian...creo que lo conducía Tej...- dijo Aki mirando a Chad.

-Crees?.- pregunto Chad mirándolo.

-No estoy seguro.- respondió Aki.

-Era él, Tej lo conducía, nadie sería tan idiota como él para hacer algo así.- dijo William.

-Tej?...- pregunto Alan. -él no haría algo así?.-

-Pues lo hizo.- dijo William.

-Quien es Tej?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Estaba con nosotros antes que tu, pero se quiso pasar de astuto y se quedo con dinero que no le pertenecía.- explico Aki mirando a Chad.

-William...dame mi teléfono.- dijo Chad.

William busco el teléfono mirando a su hermano que tenía mala cara, Blaine quería saber que haría Chad, si conocían al sujeto, él quería saber las razones por las que tiro el auto de Kurt al río.

Chad marco un número esperando la respuesta.

-Jian?.- pregunto Chad.

-Chad, viejo amigo.- respondió un sujeto del otro lado. -como estas?.-

-Congelado...gracias a que Tej con uno de tus autos, me tiro al río...sabes algo de eso?.-

-Que?...de que hablas...- respondió el hombre.

-Lo que oíste, mi muchacho y yo terminamos en el fondo del río, mi auto aún está ahí, y estamos vivos de milagro, tu enviaste a Tej o esto es obra suya?.- preguntó enojado Chad.

-Espera...no tengo nada que ver con ésto...Tej trabaja para mí como lo hizo para ti, pero si tienen problemas yo no estoy en el medio.-

-Bien...porque voy a cobrarle esto a Tej.- dijo Chad seriamente.

-Bien...si fue un idiota tendrá que hacerse cargo de ésto.-

-Sabes donde esta?.- pregunto Chad.

-En el viejo desarmadero.- respondió el sujeto.

-Bien...gracias.-

-Espero lo resuelvas.- dijo el sujeto.

-Eso haré. Hasta luego.- Chad termino la llamada y miro a sus muchachos.

-Iremos al viejo desarmadero.-

Todos asintieron, Blaine tomo una taza y le sirvió café a Kurt, si irían a buscar al sujeto, no dejaría que Kurt fuera con ellos.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kurt quien estaba tapado con los cobertores, se sentó como un niño esperando su desayuno en la cama.

-Toma, está caliente.- dijo Blaine entregándole con cuidado la taza.

-Como esta Chad?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Bien...mejor...Kurt puedo pedirte un favor?...si Chad viene a ...-

-Me darías un beso?.- pregunto de la nada Kurt.

Blaine lo observo, sonrió de lado y se acerco para besarlo.

-Kurt.- dijo Chad entrando por la puerta sin notar nada.

Blaine dio un salto hacia atrás mirando a Chad, Kurt estaba asustado.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí, los muchachos y yo saldremos, Blaine ven conmigo.- dijo Chad y salió de la habitación.

Blaine miro a Kurt y salió caminando al pasillo.

-Trae tu arma.- dijo Chad por lo bajo y volvió a la cocina.

Blaine volvió a la habitación de Kurt.

-Se dio cuenta?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, no se dio cuenta de nada.- dijo Blaine y le dio un beso en los labios a Kurt. -Quédate en la cama.-

Kurt sonrió de lado y se quedo observando cómo Blaine se dirigía hacia la cocina, se acomodo el gorro que Blaine le coloco en la cabeza, le gustaba como se sentía cuando tenía esas atenciones con él.

Miró hacían un lado mientras bebía el café, por primera vez, en sus pensamientos había algo lindo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Entraron al desarmadero y vieron el auto de Tej.

-Vamos por atrás.- dijo Chad.

Blaine conducía el auto, Chad estaba en el asiento del acompañante y William, Alan y Aki iban en la parte trasera del auto, llegaron hasta cerca del depósito e ingresaron caminando.

Tej estaba con unas herramientas arreglando un auto, Chad tomo una barra de hierro y la paso por delante de su cuello y tiro hacia atrás aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Como estas Tej?.- preguntó Chad presionando la barra contra el cuello del sujeto. -no te alegra verme?.-

-Te pasaste esta vez Tej.- dijo Aki a su lado.

William se paro frente a él mirándolo serio, Alan se apoyo en una mesa, y Blaine sólo observaba.

-Ahora vas a explicarme porque mierda hiciste eso!.- dijo Chad soltándolo.

El sujeto cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad, se giro mirando a Chad con mucho odio.

-Y bien?.- preguntó Chad.

-Te dije que ese trabajo de las joyas era mío...y tú me dejaste afuera.- dijo Tej.

-Por eso lo hiciste?, porque te saco del trabajo?, eres idiota Tej?.- preguntó Alan.

-Vayan afuera.- pidió Chad.

Los cuatro hicieron lo que pidió, Blaine miraba al tal Tej esperando que Chad lo moliera a palos.

En la parte trasera del desarmadero habían varios autos, entre ellos el que choco al auto de Kurt.

-Veamos que tiene éste en su auto.- dijo William.

Saco su navaja y forzó la cerradura del baúl, sus ojos se abrieron al ver el contenido.

Blaine se acerco a él para ver que había, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre amordazado y atado dentro.

-Que mierda es eso?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Un kínder sorpresa. Que no ves?!.- dijo William señalando al hombre con ambas manos, miro hacia donde estaba Chad y se dirigió hacia él.

Blaine se quedo de pie mirando al sujeto, Aki se acerco al igual que Alan.

-Está vivo?.- preguntó Aki.

Alan lo toco y el hombre se movió, los tres dieron un paso atrás.

Ahora tenían un gran problema.

Chad se acerco con los puños lastimados.

-Quién es?.- preguntó Chad.

-Parece chino.- dijo Alan.

-Que mierda hacemos, no podemos dejarlo aquí.- dijo Aki.

-Y que hacemos?, lo llevamos a la pensión y le preparamos una sopa?...hay que dejarlo en la carretera...- dijo Alan.

-Y si lo liberamos aquí?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Y quien le explica que nosotros no lo secuestramos?.- pregunto Chad.

-No podemos dejarlo ahí, se va a congelar.- dijo William.

-Libéralo, pregúntenle quien es.- dijo Chad y volvió al interior del depósito.

Los cuatro se miraron y Blaine fue quien le quito la venda de los ojos, el sujeto lo miro aterrado, tenía algunos golpes en la cara.

-Hola...vamos a ayudarlo a salir, bien?.- dijo William.

Aki y Alan lo ayudaron a salir del baúl y lo desataron, el sujeto los miraba con miedo, tomándose las muñecas lastimadas.

-Cuál es su nombre?.- pregunto Blaine.

El sujeto lo miro sin entender, Aki le acerco una silla para que se sentara.

-De donde es?, como se llama?...me entiende?.- pregunto William.

-Este no se entero de nada...no creo que hable nuestro idioma.- dijo Blaine a sus compañeros.

-Y ahora que mierda hacemos?.- pregunto Alan mirando al hombre.

Chad volvió junto a ellos.

-Quién es?.-

-No dice nada.- dijo William.

Chad saco su teléfono y marco un número.

-Jian?.-

-Lo encontraste?.- pregunto del otro lado el hombre.

-Si y algo mas...un chino en el baúl del auto de Tej, sabes quién es?.-

-Un qué?...espera...es una broma verdad?.- pregunto el sujeto.

-No...hay un chino aquí mirándome, es tuyo?.-

-Espera, voy hacia allá.- dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

Chad guardo su celular mirando a sus muchachos.

-Este problema es de Jian.- dijo Chad.

El hombre los miraba con miedo, estaba sentado en una silla afuera del desarmadero, William estaba cerca de él observándolo, Alan revisaba los alrededores junto a Aki, y Blaine estaba apoyado en su auto, esperaban que Chad terminara de ajustar cuentas con su ex empleado, por lo poco que escuchó esos minutos, el tal Tej fue el que consiguió el contacto para vender las joyas del primer asalto en el que él participó, pero se quedo con algo que no le pertenecía de otro robo, Chad lo descubrió y lo corrió de la banda, por eso se vengó arrojándolos al río.

Oyó un auto llegar por la entrada a varios metros de donde estaban, el auto era alta gama, tres hombres muy bien vestidos, bajaron del vehículo mirando el lugar.

-Chad!.- dijo William al ver que se acercaban a ellos.

-Qué lugar de mierda es este.- dijo Jian mirando al sujeto sentado en la silla. -Hola!...como se llama?.-

El sujeto lo miro asustado.

-No le voy a hacer nada.- dijo Jian moviendo sus manos, metió una en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una placa. -ves?, soy policía, voy a ayudarte...todos aquí estamos para ayudarte.-

Blaine se movió hacia donde estaba Aki mirándolos, un policía no estaba en sus cálculos.

El hombre oriental miro a Jian con una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar en su idioma.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te entiendo una mierda...Al...llévalo al auto y que se quede ahí...- le dijo Jian a un compañero de él. -la policía, lo llevara...ah...no entiende nada.-

Jian dejo que su compañero llevara al sujeto al auto, mientras Chad se acercaba a hablar con él.

-Quien es él?.- pregunto Jian mirando a Blaine.

-El nuevo.- respondió Chad sin mirarlo.

-Ah!...donde esta?.- pregunto Jian refiriéndose a Tej.

-Adentro.- respondió Chad serio y reticente.

Jian entro al depósito y miro a Tej en el suelo.

-Que mierda te sucedió?...te quisiste hacer el importante con Chad y ahora conmigo?...de donde mierda salió ese chino?!...eh?!...lo secuestraste para cobrar un rescate a mis espaldas?, eres tan idiota como para querer pasarme Tej?...yo soy tu amo perro de mierda.- grito Jian pateando a hombre en el suelo. -Idiota.-

Jian salió limpiándose el polvo de su pantalón.

-Deberían irse antes de que aparezcan más policía.- dijo Jian a Chad.

Este asintió con la cabeza.

-Estamos como siempre verdad?.- pregunto Jian.

Chad lo miro serio.

-Si, yo no soy Tej.-

-Bien.-

William camino hacia el auto al igual que Alan, Aki y Blaine esperaron a Chad para salir.

Una vez dentro del auto ya saliendo del previo del desarmadero, las preguntas de Blaine salían por si solas.

-Ese policía quién es?.-

-Es quien dirige todo.- dijo Chad con su mirada perdida a través de la ventanilla.

-O sea que sabe lo que hacemos?.- pregunto nuevamente Blaine.

-Sabe y lo permite.- dijo Aki.

-Sabes que lo matará verdad?.- pregunto Alan a Chad.

-Y a mí que me importa!...si quieres evitarlo, ve y convence a Jian.- dijo fuerte y claro Chad.

Estaba enojado, eso era obvio, un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, Blaine miro por el espejo retrovisor a Alan, este estaba serio, William lo miraba mal, se notaba quien estaba de un lado y quien del otro, ellos eran como el agua y el aceite. Observo a Chad mirando por la ventana pensativo, por un momento supuso que pensaba en Kurt, él pensaba en Kurt, era lo que tenían en común con Chad.

Bajaron en la pensión, Blaine guardo el auto en el callejón, entro y vio a William discutir con Alan en la cocina solos, él paso de largo, la puerta de la habitación Kurt estaba abierta y pudo verlo dormir, entró y cerró la puerta, se acerco a él y este se despertó mirándolo serio.

-Hola.- susurro Blaine. -estas mejor?, ya no te duelen las manos?.-

Kurt se sentó y asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine tomo sus manos para mirarlas, tenían un color normal, él había visto lo que el frío podía hacer, conoció personas a las que tuvieron que amputarle los pies y sabia de la hipotermia, en la calle se aprendían esas cosas además de robar.

-Puedo quedarme contigo?, sólo a dormir.- Pregunto Blaine.

Kurt asintió con una media sonrisa y mirándolo con un brillo especial.

Blaine se quito la chaqueta y los zapatos, Kurt le hizo lugar en su cama y lo abrazo ni bien se recostó a su lado, Blaine sonrió.

Kurt aun tenía el gorro puesto y a Blaine le causo mucha ternura verlo así.

-Te queda mejor que a mí...quédatelo si quieres.-

Kurt acerco su rostro al de Blaine y lo beso.

Fue un beso corto pero dulce, se miraron a los ojos y Blaine sintió esperanzas por primera vez.

...

Al día siguiente Blaine despertó sintiendo que algo le quemaba la piel, miro a su lado y toco el rostro de Kurt.

-Estas hirviendo.- dijo asustado.

Kurt no se veía muy bien, estaba muy pálido pero su piel estaba muy caliente, se levanto de un salto y fue hasta la habitación de Chad, toco la puerta hasta que éste se levanto.

-Es Kurt...esta volando en fiebre.- dijo Blaine antes de que hablara Chad.

Ambos aun descalzos, entraron a la habitación de Kurt, Chad se acerco a él y toco su frente.

-Vístete, te llevare con Grecia.- dijo Chad y salió a su habitación. Kurt solo los miraba en silencio.

-Yo lo llevo.- dijo Blaine .

-No, Grecia no te conoce.- dijo Chad y entro a su habitación.

Kurt intento sentarse pero era más que evidente que no tenía fuerzas, Blaine lo ayudó a vestirse, estaba pálido, muy caliente, y con escalofríos

Se vistió a los apurones con la ropa que dejo en la habitación de Kurt justo cundo Chad entro.

-Ayúdame con él.- dijo Chad preocupado.

-Llevémoslo al hospital, está muy mal.- dijo Blaine.

-No...odia los hospitales, Grecia conoce un médico.-

Blaine quería ir con ellos pero ni bien ayudo a Kurt a subir al auto, Chad salió a toda velocidad.

Se quedo de pie en la puerta de la pensión preocupado, nunca había visto a Kurt así, si bien el día anterior sufrió mucho frio, no pensó que podía enfermar así.

Entro y fue a su habitación, todos dormían, él no podría cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

Durante todo el día estuvo ansioso, Chad no había vuelto, no sabía nada de Kurt, Aki había estado arreglando un auto para otro robo junto a William y Alan solo miraba los deportes en la televisión.

Se quedo en la pensión todo el día, hasta que Chad regreso, pero sin Kurt.

-Como esta?.- preguntó Blaine ni bien vio a Chad entrar por la puerta.

-Mejor, esta con Grecia, el doctor dijo que es probable le haya entrado agua en el pulmón, le dio varios medicamentos y estará en cama muchos días, Grecia cuidara de él, ya arreglaron el auto?.-

-Si...emm...Aki y William están en eso.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien.-

Chad se dirigió a su habitación y Blaine se quedo en la sala, estaba preocupado, quería ver a Kurt, pero Chad parecía no querer decirle donde vivía esa tal Grecia.

Volvió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, solo esperaba que Kurt se recuperara pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Había pasado una semana, Kurt no había vuelto a la pensión, Chad iba a verlo y Blaine siempre preguntaba como estaba.

Lo extrañaba, estaba preocupado aunque según Chad, Kurt estaba mejor.

Esa noche decidió ir al bar, habían dejado para más adelante un robo, sin Kurt les faltaba un conductor y era peligroso hacerlo improvisando.

Se sentó en la mesa de siempre, Chad no estaba, y los demás tenían sus ocupaciones, la de él era pensar en Kurt, y como si lo hubieran escuchado los dioses, lo vio entrar en el bar, abrigado y con su gorro puesto. Se miraron y se sonrieron, Kurt se sentó en la barra y Blaine no perdió tiempo, se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- Kurt tenía una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Estas mejor?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine toco su gorro y sonrió.

-Te queda muy bien.-

Kurt le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, tenía una mirada especial, y eso lleno su corazón de calidez, hasta que de la nada apareció Todd.

-Hey bebé!, donde estabas?, estuve esperándote.- dijo Todd apoyándose en la barra junto a Kurt.

Éste lo miro serio y luego a Blaine, estaba preocupado.

-Estábamos hablando, nos disculpas.- dijo Blaine con los dientes apretados, odiaba al rubio, y aunque fuese su novio o no, Kurt estaba hablado con él.

Todd lo observo con desdén.

-Y tu quien eres?.- pregunto éste.

-Quién soy?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo fijo.

Estaba a punto de gritarle en la cara cuando observo a Kurt, tenía esa mirada, un ruego en ella, no sabía lo que significaba, pero él entendió que Kurt no quería que Todd lo supiera.

Y su corazón cayó nuevamente.

-Nadie.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt, sus ojos se desviaron a Todd, observando al que si tenía el corazón de Kurt. -no soy nadie.-

Se puso de pie y sin mirar a Kurt paso por su lado, escuchó a éste susurrurar su nombre, pero no quiso oírlo, ya tenía el corazón lo suficientemente roto como para verlo con Todd.

Salió del bar y subió a su auto, lo puso en marcha y antes de salir a toda velocidad hacia la nada, pudo ver a Kurt salir del bar y detenerse en la acera mirándolo.

Condujo toda la noche, dando vueltas, pensando, sintiendo su corazón como un cristal roto, resonando como cuando lo pisas en el suelo y las pequeñas partes del cristal, se hacen más pequeñas hasta solo convertirse en polvo.

En eso se había convertido, eso había ganado al enamorarse de alguien que no lo amaba, pero ya no podía, no más.

Decidió invertir su dinero y largarse de la ciudad, olvidar a Kurt como fuese, y empezar de nuevo. Para el amanecer, el dolor se convirtió en enojo, no hacia Kurt, sino hacia sí mismo por haber caído tan profundo. Recostado en el asiento trasero de su auto lo alcanzaron los primeros rayos de luz, frente a un local que aun no había abierto sus puertas.

Estaba decidido, se iría de la banda, tomaría sus cosas, su auto, y emprendería el viaje a su nueva vida. Sin Kurt.

La mujer llego pocos minutos después, abrió el local y él la observo. El gran cartel de la inmobiliaria se extendía delante de sus ojos, se convenció que era la mejor decisión, bajo del auto acomodándose la ropa e ingreso para hablar con la vendedora.

...

Kurt dio vueltas en su habitación toda la noche esperando a Blaine pero no apareció, oyó la puerta de la pensión y apoyo su oído en la puerta de su habitación, escucho los pasos caminar hasta la habitación de Blaine. Era él.

Salió de su habitación y entro a la de Blaine.

\- Blaine...podemos hablar?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

Éste no respondió, lo observo unos segundos y busco su bolso, lo saco de debajo de su cama, lo abrió y miro su contenido, cerrándolo nuevamente.

-Te irás?...- pregunto angustiado. -por favor...no te vayas...por favor.- pidió Kurt.

-Se término Kurt.- dijo Blaine y salió de su habitación.

Kurt lo siguió hasta la sala, pero Blaine no volvió a mirarlo, ni a hablarle, salió de la pensión con el bolso en la mano.

Se quedo de pie mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, escucho a alguien entrar a la cocina y se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, comenzó a llorar como hacía años no le sucedía.

Aki se quedo pensativo, Kurt estaba extraño, más de lo normal, cuando entro a la cocina estaba sólo de pie en medio de la sala y luego salió como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación, si bien el muchacho era extraño, eso llamo su atención.

Pasaron varias horas, Chad estaba comiendo algo y mirando televisión junto al resto.

-Donde esta Blaine?, no lo veo desde ayer.- pregunto Chad.

-No sé, no lo vi.- dijo William.

-Tal vez esta con alguna mujer.- dijo Alan comiendo una pizza.-

-Alguien vio a Kurt?.- preguntó nuevamente.

-Esta mañana lo vi, estaba muy raro, se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a salir.- dijo Aki mirando a Chad.

Chad se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación de Kurt, toco y como no tuvo respuesta abrió la puerta. Kurt estaba sentado sobre su cama, llorando.

-Que mierda te sucede?.- pregunto Chad ingresando en la habitación.

Kurt lo miraba sin decir nada.

-Kurt...que sucede?.- pregunto más preocupado Chad.

\- Blaine se fue.- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos Kurt.

-Se fue?.-

-Tomo su bolso y se fue.- Kurt no dejaba de llorar mientras apretaba sus manos.

Chad miro hacia un lado pensando.

-Esperaba que se despidiera al menos... Y tú porque lloras?.-

-No quiero se vaya.- dijo Kurt con angustia.

-Porque?...porque estas así?...que está sucediendo Kurt?.-

Éste bajo su mirada hacia sus manos.

-Que sucede?, porque te afecta tanto Kurt?, dime la verdad.-

\- Blaine y yo...hemos estado acostándonos.- dijo Kurt sin mirar a Chad.

-Qué?!...que...como...tu y él?...- Chad estaba confundido, no entendía nada.

-Hemos estado juntos desde hace un tiempo...él...- dijo sollozando Kurt.

-Él qué?...que hizo?.- pregunto Chad interpretando otra cosa.

-Él es bueno conmigo, se... preocupa por mí...me escucha...me pregunta...como estoy...y me quiere...yo también lo quiero...pero no quiso escucharme...y se fue.- dijo Kurt mientras lloraba.

Chad lo observaba serio, procesando todo, no entendía como sucedió ésto pero nunca había visto a Kurt así y eso no le gustaba nada.

...

Era de noche, no tenía mucho dinero, todo lo que tenía en el bolso lo invirtió, no se arrepentía, volvería a la pensión, hablaría con Chad, juntaría su ropa y se iría.

No quería ver a Kurt, llego de noche, se dirigió a su habitación y dejo su bolso en el suelo, abrió un mueble y comenzó a sacar sus pertenencias.

\- Blaine...- llamo Kurt detrás de él. -por favor no te vayas.-

No quería mirarlo, si se giraba y lo veía sabia que se hundiría nuevamente.

-Por favor...por favor, no te vaya.- Kurt se acerco a él.

Blaine estaba de espaldas, lo escuchaba pero no quería mirarlo.

-Por favor... Blaine.-

Kurt sollozo y eso llamo la atención de Blaine, se giro y su rostro decayó al verlo tan abatido llorando.

-Kurt...no ...tengo que irme...no puedo hacer ésto.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

-Por favor...no te vayas...- dijo Kurt y lo tomo por la solapa de la chaqueta. -por favor...haré lo que quieras...-

-No...no, no lo entiendes...- dijo Blaine alejando las manos de Kurt. -no quiero esto...yo te amo entiendes...no quiero ser tu amigo...ni tu amante...te amo...estoy enamorado de ti y ésto está matándome.-

-Yo...yo...- Kurt intento hablar pero se ahogaba en su llanto. -también te quiero...quise decírtelo...en el bar...pero no pude...yo...no quiero estar...con nadie mas...tu eres mi persona ...aquí...- dijo Kurt tocándose el pecho. -por favor...no me dejes.-

Blaine se acercó a él, deseaba creerle, quería ser el único hombre en la vida de Kurt, quería estar en su corazón.

No podía verlo así, Kurt estaba angustiado, lloraba mucho y él se sentía culpable.

-No llores, no puedo verte así.-

-No me dejes...- suplico Kurt aferrándose a él nuevamente.

Blaine realmente no podía irse y dejarlo así, jamás le había sucedido ésto, todas sus barreras desaparecieron y lo tomo por el rostro apoyando su frente en la de él.

-No llores...no me iré...- susurro Blaine.

-No te irás?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No...pero deja de llorar si?.- Blaine le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. -te amo.-

\- Blaine...- Kurt le dio un beso largo en los labios sollozando en ellos. -me puedo quedar contigo?.-

-Si.-

Kurt parecía no querer soltarlo, se recostaron con la ropa puesta, Blaine se aferro a Kurt, le partía el alma verlo así, y pensar que él era el culpable lo hacía sentirse peor.

-Te amo.- susurro en el oído de Kurt.

...

Despertar es un decir, Blaine no había dormido nada, Kurt se había calmado y se durmió muy tarde, sollozaba entre sueños, susurraba palabras y varias veces menciono a su madre.

Blaine se sentía mal, no sabía qué hacer, tenía todo preparado para irse, pero no podía dejar a Kurt así, y luego de lo que le dijo, no sabía si decía eso porque realmente estaba enamorado de él o porque no quería sentirse solo.

De todas formas él lo amaba, de esa manera única y sencilla, pero temía volver a lo mismo, cada vez que lo veía con Todd, como lo miraba, como le sonreía, lo destrozaba un poco más. Él solo tenía sexo, no amor y creyó poder conformarse, pero estaba destruyéndose y no que quería eso de nuevo, y ahora Kurt le decía que sentía algo por él, cambiando todo.

Quería creerle, deseaba ser él, el dueño de sus sonrisas, de su mirada enamorada, hasta ahora era dueño de sus lágrimas, nunca pensó que Kurt se desmoronaría así, y eso lo hacía sentirse culpable, tal vez Kurt quería decirle todo esa noche en el bar, y él, en el enojo porque Todd los interrumpió, no lo escucho.

Kurt despertó, Blaine lo miro y aun tenía los ojos irritados, realmente sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca. Kurt lo observaba serio, con esa sombra de angustia, sin decir nada Blaine acaricio su rostro y su cabello.

-Me quieres?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Mucho.- respondió Kurt asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No quiero compartirte con nadie Kurt, entiendes eso?.- pregunto nuevamente Blaine.

Kurt asintió con su cabeza.

Blaine le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Vas a irte?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-No...voy a quedarme por ti.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió de lado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No. No llores, no quiero que llores...ni por mí, ni por nadie...no quiero que te sientas así otra vez, me mata verte así...y lamento no haberte escuchado en el bar...y que se saliera de control así...te amo y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa.-

Kurt lo abrazo y apoyo su rostro en el cuello de Blaine, conteniendo sus lágrimas, necesitando su abrazo, su cariño.

Blaine respondió al abrazo de la misma manera, pegándolo a él, cerró sus ojos sintiendo ese momento algo tan íntimo y especial.

Cuando se separaron Kurt se mordió el labio y miro hacia un lado.

-Qué?, que sucede?.- Blaine conocía ese gesto, algo mas había que Kurt no le dijo.

-Chad lo sabe.- dijo Kurt en tono suave.

-Que sabe?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Todo...yo se lo dije... creí que no volverías...y ...él me pregunto qué me sucedía...- dijo nerviosamente Kurt.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, hablare con él luego.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se acerco a sus labios y lo beso con ternura. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba Blaine para disipar cualquier duda, y perderse en ese mar de amor nuevamente.

El reloj de Kurt sonó y Blaine sonrió.

-Ve a bañarte.- susurro Blaine, y volvió a besarlo.

-Puedo quedarme un rato contigo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si.- dijo Blaine y lo beso con amor.

La sesión de besos fue bastante larga, hasta que Kurt se fue a duchar y él se dirigió a la cocina.

Todos estaban desayunando, Chad lo miro fijo ni bien lo vio.

-Buenos días.- dijo Blaine.

-Ja!, el desaparecido!, estabas muy ocupado o qué?.- dijo William sonriendo.

-Creo que las mujeres lo tienen peor que a mí.- dijo Alan.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta.- dijo Chad.

Y allí se tenso todo, Chad paso por su lado serio y él solo lo siguió sabiendo que no sería una linda conversación.

-Que sucedió?.- preguntó William.

Alan hizo un gesto sin entender.

Aki se quedo pensativo, Kurt entro en la cocina y aunque ninguno de los dos hermanos lo noto, Aki vio sus ojos rojos, y sospechaba que tenía que ver la desaparición de Blaine esos días.

Chad no conducía bien, aun así hizo subir a Blaine del lado del acompañante, estaba serio y tenso.

-Y bien?, que es todo eso que me dijo Kurt?.- pregunto Chad mientras conducía.

-Es todo verdad. Estamos en una relación desde hace un tiempo.- respondió Blaine.

-A...mira!, Kurt me dijo que se estaban acostando...creí que te gustaban las mujeres?, eh?.- dijo Chad enojado.

-Estoy enamorado de Kurt, bien. Lo amo.- Blaine sabia que Chad no le creía.

Chad lo miro y luego volvió su vista a la calle.

-Kurt no es igual que el resto, si le dices que los conejos nacen azules te lo creerá, y si le dices que lo amas lo creerá desesperadamente. Él no ve el mundo como todos, y ha pasado por tanta mierda que no soportara que le rompan el corazón, o que lo usen...-

-No lo estoy usando. Lo amo...sabes lo que me costó reconocer que estaba enamorado de un hombre...que lo amaba y que Kurt no sentía lo mismo...-

-Por eso querías irte?...me dijo que te llevaste tus cosas.- dijo Chad aún en un tono duro.

-Sí...volví para hablar contigo, pero termine aclarando las cosas con él...no voy a lastimarlo Chad, de verdad lo amo.-

-No vas a lastimarlo?.- Chad freno el auto en un estacionamiento. -ayer estaba lastimado, nunca lo vi así antes y créeme que ...lo he visto mal...-

-Lo sé, no fue mi intensión que la pasara así, yo...me enoje en el bar, me fui, y pensé toda la noche que hacer...decidí irme...y vivir una vida sin él, pero cuando lo vi así anoche, no pude...lo amo y si me dice que me ama también le creeré.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Chad suspiro pesado, miraba a Blaine, sentía que era sincero, pero le preocupaba Kurt.

-No quiero que Kurt sufra.- dijo Chad en un tono de advertencia.

-Ni yo...lo amo...- dijo Blaine.

-Esperó que sea así...me caes bien...pero si tengo que darte una patada en el trasero lo haré, sin dudarlo.-

Blaine no dijo nada, solo lo miraba.

...

-No puedo creer que lo haya asesinado...- dijo Alan mirando las noticias.

-Era un idiota.- dijo William.

-Era nuestro compañero.- dijo Alan a su hermano.

-Que quiso ahogar a Chad y a Kurt.- dijo Aki mirando a Alan.

Kurt estaba sentado sobre la repisa escuchándolos discutir, Chad ingreso y detrás de él Blaine, Kurt los miro y Chad palmeo su hombro.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó Chad a sus muchachos.

Blaine se detuvo junto Kurt y se miraron, una sonrisa aprecio en los labios de Blaine y luego los de Kurt.

-Mataron a Tej.- dijo William.

-Que?.- pregunto Chad.

-Jian salió por las noticias diciendo que habían recuperado a un empresario oriental, el secuestrador intento huir, y lo mataron.- dijo Aki mirándolo.

-No merecía eso.- dijo Alan.

-No, pero jugo en la línea, como le gustaba a él.- Chad no miro a Alan, él era amigo de Tej y respetaba eso. -Tenemos trabajo.-

Blaine se quedó pensativo, desvío sus ojos a Kurt quien lo miraba, le brindo una media sonrisa que fue correspondida al instante.

Él valía la pena, arriesgarse, no sólo en su trabajo sino con su corazón, no podía dejar de amarlo, por más que lo intentara, por más que deseara con todas sus fuerzas alejarse, sabía que su corazón, nunca dejaría de latir por él.

Se observaban mientras Chad hablaba del nuevo golpe, entre sonrisas disimuladas y miradas de soslayo.

Por él haría cualquier cosa.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Beso con suavidad su cuello, sintiendo el aroma de su piel, Kurt se derretía bajo sus caricias, y eso le causaba una emoción muy grande, saber que era él el dueño de sus gemidos, de sus susurros.

Estaban en la habitación de Blaine, después de haber estado todo el día y parte de la noche vigilando una local para asaltarlo en los próximos días, era la primera vez luego de lo sucedido entre ellos que volvían a estar juntos.

Kurt estaba debajo de él, ambos en bóxer cubiertos en mantas por el frío, Blaine se movía haciendo fricción entre ellos, metió su mano en el bóxer de Kurt acariciando su miembro haciendo que tirara su cabeza hacia atrás inundado de deseo, Blaine mordió su cuello levemente, dejando besos por diferentes lugares mientras movía su mano.

Era la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre así, probablemente si alguien le hubiese dicho en el pasado, que estaría en esta situación, lo hubiera golpeado, pero con Kurt se sentía muy bien, era tan erótico, lo volvía loco.

Kurt lo beso con necesidad tomándolo de la nuca, él ya no soportaba mas, así que le quito el bóxer, dejándolo desnudo y él hizo lo mismo, se sentó entre las piernas de Kurt y se colocó un preservativo mirándolo con una sonrisa, Kurt tenía una mirada especial, le sonreía diferente, se acercó a su boca y lo beso con ternura mientras Kurt enroscó sus piernas en su cintura, lo penetro despacio, besándolo, acallando sus gemidos.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine en los labios de Kurt mientras se movía entre sus piernas.

Kurt no dejaba de besarlo, embelesado de deseo, abrazándolo y susurrando su nombre hasta que los gemidos aumentaron y ambos se dejaron llevar aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

La ola de placer los consumió, se abrazaron mientras recobraban sus fuerzas, Blaine se recostó a un lado para no cargar su peso en Kurt, se miraron unos instantes con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta hacer el amor contigo.- dijo Blaine.

-A mi también...te quiero.- dijo Kurt con un brillo en su mirada.

-Yo también...mucho.-

Blaine lo abrazo y mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kurt, vio como éste se entregaba a sus caricias hasta quedarse dormido.

Él se durmió con el corazón lleno de amor, con una calidez única.

...

Sintió algo en su rostro, abrió sus ojos y el calor de Kurt a su lado le recordó que estaban durmiendo juntos, lo miro y sonrió, Kurt estaba despierto mirándolo y acariciando su rostro.

-Buen día.- susurro Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Hola...buen día.- Kurt le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Dormiste bien?.- pregunto Blaine apegándolo más a él.

-Sí, muy bien...y tú?.-

-Muy bien...- Blaine sonrió.

Kurt tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello revuelto y con la cara marcada por la almohada, se veía tan hermoso que le parecía mentira que estuviera así con él.

El reloj de Kurt sonó, interrumpiendo su pensamiento.

-Te gusta levantarte temprano para bañarte tranquilo verdad?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí, y para desayunar.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con atención.

-Porque miras tanta televisión?, te gustan las noticias?.- Blaine tenía esa pregunta en mente desde que piso por primera vez la pensión.

Kurt hizo un silencio extraño, miraba a Blaine como debatiéndose internamente, lo que le indico a Blaine que la respuesta no era lo que él esperaba.

-Una vez vi en las noticias a un hombre buscando a su hijo, no lo conocía, y quería hacerlo, los periodistas lo ayudaron a encontrarse con él... y ...tal vez mi padre me éste buscando, él no me conoce...dejo a mi mamá cuando estaba embarazada, pero quizás quiera conocerme.- dijo Kurt en un tono suave.

Blaine lo miro y sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, él no entendía porque Kurt querría conocer a su padre, pero su inocencia y la bondad que tenía en su corazón lo conmovían.

-Por eso siempre ves las noticias...ammm...entiendo.-

Kurt lo miraba sin decir nada, Blaine tampoco sabía que decir, estaban abrazados mirándose a los ojos en silencio.

-Conociste a tus papás?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No. Me abandonaron al tiempo que nací...crecí en un orfanato y luego fui a un reformatorio...yo...no deseo conocerlos, espero que tengan una vida de mierda como yo la tuve.- dijo Blaine, no quería mentirle.

Kurt lo observo pensativo.

-Porque estuviste en un reformatorio?.-

-Cuando tenía catorce, me robe el auto del director del orfanato, no sé porque lo hice, la cuestión es que me atrapo la policía y me llevaron al orfanato de nuevo, ahí los celadores me dieron una paliza donde me rompieron un brazo, termine en el hospital, y luego me mandaron al reformatorio. Prefería el orfanato.-

-Te golpearon?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo serio.

-Sí, casi todos los días, al principio al menos, luego hice amigos y las cosas cambiaron el rumbo.-

-Tenias novia?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No...tuve una, pero le mentí todo el tiempo, nunca le dije que era huérfano, aún vivía en el orfanato, y me enamore...pero todo salió mal cuando se entero de la verdad.-

-Estabas muy enamorado?.- había un tono de molestia un tanto disimulado.

-Bastante...era la primera vez que tenia novia...y la ultima, salí con muchas mujeres pero no volví a enamorarme...hasta ahora...cuando conocí a un muchacho...sentado...sobre una repisa...sabes?, tuve una sensación extraña la primera vez que te vi, bueno, cada vez que lo hacía, hasta soñé contigo.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Que soñaste?.- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine lo miro con una sonrisa picara.

-Soñé que te hacía el amor.-

Kurt tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y una mirada brillante.

-De verdad?.-

-Sí, fue antes de...lo que hice en el baño del bar...creo que estaba celoso...quería ser yo...bueno ya no importa.- dijo Blaine intentando no pensar en eso.

-La...la última vez que estuve con él, dije tu nombre...y se enojo...luego de lo que sucedió en el río, y tú me ayudaste, y me cuidaste, me di cuenta de algunas cosas...y cuando lo vi en el bar, la noche que te fuiste, le dije que no estaría más con él.-

Blaine estaba procesando todo pero su mente se quedo atorada en algo que Kurt dijo al comienzo.

-Dijiste mi nombre?, cuando estabas...-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

Blaine sonrió.

-Debió ponerse de los pelos.- dijo riendo. -y...dime...yo la tengo más grande verdad?.-

Blaine estaba seguro de la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de Kurt.

Este sonrió y podía notarse claramente el color en sus mejillas.

-Sí, mucho.-

-Lo sabia.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Kurt sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, Blaine lo apego mas a él besándolo.

Dejaron que sus besos los llevaran a un limbo de amor, todo parecía irrelevante cuando estaban juntos, inmersos en un mundo nuevo para ambos.

Escucharon a Chad levantarse, ya era tarde, probablemente todos estaban levantados, pronto afinarían los últimos detalles para el próximo robo y ellos aun estaban a los besos.

Dejó ir a Kurt a bañarse, moría de ganas de entrar con él a esa ducha pero no podían. Entre apuros para media mañana ambos estaban desayunando mientras los demás miraban televisión, Chad lo observaba de soslayo, Kurt estaba sentado sobre la repisa bebiendo un café con crema y galletas de avena, Blaine estaba a su lado de pie, bebiendo un café cargado, y robándole galletas a Kurt, ellos estaban ajenos a todo, entre miradas y sonrisas ocultas en sus tazas, pero Aki observaba todo, intentando entender la escena, aunque claro, ellos intentaban disimular pero sus miradas furtivas los delataba.

La tarde se fue volando, casi no vio a Kurt, él estaba con William levantando autos de la calle mientras Kurt vigilaba el local junto a Aki, no había cruzado muchas palabras con Chad, seguía a la defensiva, esperaba que se le pasará cuando se diera cuenta que amaba a Kurt, él se había apropiado de su voluntad, de sus pensamientos y de su presente, durante toda su vida, cada cosa que le salía bien, era opacada por alguna situación desfavorable, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas, que esta vez, el destino tuviera piedad y lo dejara ser feliz.

Un auto azul, de un modelo pasable según él, estaba estacionado a una cuadra de un hotel de paso, era más que probable que alguien estuviera con su amante y para desviar la atención, dejó estacionado el auto a varios metros. Se acerco y miro el interior, lo pateo en una rueda y la alarma comenzó a sonar, camino unos metros esperando al dueño, que efectivamente apareció unos minutos después, el sujeto reviso su auto y volvió al hotel, él se acercó nuevamente y volvió a patear la rueda, camino hacia una vidriera simulando mirar las promociones, el dueño volvió a revisar su auto, entonces espero unos minutos, saco su navaja y con un par de golpes rompió la cerradura de la puerta, la alarma sonó nuevamente y el corto los cables para desactivarla, y encendió el auto, salió a toda velocidad hacia los suburbios.

Una hora después, luego de dejar el auto robado en una cochera y de encontrarse con William allí, subieron a su auto, y se encaminaron a la pensión, Kurt no había llegado, Chad estaba revisando el plan nuevamente cuando Aki junto a Kurt entraron por la puerta.

Sonrió inconscientemente al verlo, la sonrisa de Kurt era como el amanecer luego de una noche de frío.

-Y?.- pregunto Chad a Aki.

-La recaudación esta allí.-

-Bien, mañana a las cinco lo hacemos.- dijo Chad.

Levantarse a la madrugada no era lo que más le atraía, pero tendría dinero, el cual necesitaba, entonces decidió, como el resto, ir a dormir temprano, pero antes esperaría que cada uno estuviera en su habitación pera despedirse de Kurt, aunque éste tenía otra idea, entró a su habitación mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Puedo dormir contigo?.- preguntó Kurt acercándose a él.

-Si, por supuesto, iba a saludarte pero ésta es una mejor idea.- Blaine lo tomo por la cintura y lo beso con anhelo.

-Solo dormir.- dijo en tono suave Kurt aunque una sonrisa asomaba sus labios.

-Solo dormir.- asintió Blaine solemnemente.

Dormir fue lo que hicieron, abrazados, envueltos en el calor del otro, y con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

El asalto salió bien, no tuvieron inconvenientes. Todos se encontrarían en el bar como es costumbre, pero él no, se quedaría en la pensión esperando a Kurt que estaba con Grecia.

Estaba sentado en la cocina comiendo una pizza mientras miraba una película en la televisión.

-No vienes?.- preguntó Aki mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

-No, voy a descansar.- respondió Blaine. -suerte con el póker.-

-Gracias, la necesito.- respondió Aki sonriendo.

Aki salió de la pensión y Blaine busco una cerveza en la heladera, Kurt apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Hola hermoso.- saludo Blaine.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt sonriendo y acercándose a él.

Blaine le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Estamos solos?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, quieres pizza?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt sacándose la chaqueta, se acerco a Blaine y volvió a besarlo.

Éste no se negó y siguió el beso, se perdieron unos momentos hasta que se separaron mirándose a los ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Quieres...mirar una película?, es vieja pero divertida.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, tenía una sonrisa adornando sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Blaine paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt y comieron entre sonrisas y miradas de soslayos.

La atención de Kurt se perdía en Blaine, éste sonría y lo miro con la clara intensión de besarlo.

Kurt no perdió tiempo y se apodero de su boca, éste lo tomo por la nuca en una pelea por controlar el beso, Kurt se separo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vamos a mi habitación, puede entrar alguien.-

Blaine se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a Kurt que alcanzó a tomar su chaqueta de la silla, ni bien entraron a la habitación se besaron con ansias, Kurt dejo la chaqueta en el suelo mientras Blaine lo tomaba por la cintura, acorralándolo contra la puerta.

Se besaron entre caricias coladas por debajo de sus prendas, se desnudaron entre besos, Blaine quedo sobre Kurt haciendo fricción entre ellos soltando gemidos sin cesar.

-Gírate.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt se mordió el labio e hizo lo que le pidió, Blaine se alejo un poco de él y tomó sus caderas levantándolas, busco un preservativo bajo la mirada de Kurt que estaba inclinado hacia adelante esperando ansioso, pero a diferencia de lo que tenía en mente, Blaine tomo sus glúteos masajeándolos.

-Te voy a hacer sentir muy bien hermoso.- dijo Blaine y deposito varios besos en la piel de Kurt.

Éste soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando sintió la lengua de Blaine en su entrada, y gimió alto disfrutando de algo que jamás había experimentado antes.

Blaine había hecho esto antes con mujeres y quería que Kurt disfrutara del mejor sexo de la tierra con él, y por como gemía y se empujaba hacia su rostro, sabía que lo estaba logrando. Lo penetró con su lengua hasta que Kurt se tenso, entonces beso nuevamente sus glúteos y subió hasta sus caderas, Kurt respiraba agitadamente, tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, y sus ojos cerrados, Blaine se ubico entre sus piernas, tomo sus caderas, sujetándolas y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, Kurt se movió hacia atrás, haciéndolo gemir por lo bajo, empezó a moverse mientras Blaine se quedo quieto dejándolo hacer lo que deseara, y así lo hizo, se movió hasta que Blaine perdió la cordura y lo sujeto más fuerte de las caderas, moviéndose con fuerza y rapidez, ambos tenían un coro de sonidos dedicados al placer, perdidos en la lujuria y el deseo, hasta que Kurt tembló de pies a cabeza apoderado del orgasmo más fuerte que vivió hasta ese momento, y Blaine lo siguió luego de unas envestidas certeras.

Ambos estaban agotados, recuperando el aliento, Blaine se recostó a su lado y beso su hombro, dejando un camino de besos hasta su mejilla, Kurt abrió los ojos mirándolo con una media sonrisa, se besaron unos momentos hasta que sintieron el frío de la madrugada, Blaine tomo unas mantas que estaban a su lado sobre una silla y los cubrió a ambos, se abrazaron y así se durmieron.

Al día siguiente el frío azotaba la ciudad, la caldera evidentemente no funcionaba o no alcanzaba, porque las paredes emanaban frío.

El reloj de Kurt sonó y este se removió entre los brazos de Blaine quien se aferro mas a él con evidente reticencia a dejarlo salir de la cama, siguieron durmiendo unos minutos hasta que el reloj volvió a sonar, Kurt lo apagó pero no se movió de su lugar, estaba a gusto así, Blaine había cambiado toda su realidad, haciendo que sus días mejoraran, mucho, le gustaba como lo miraba, como lo cuidaba, sus besos, sus caricias, con él tenía todo eso que alguna vez soñó y luego desistió, él era más que algo bueno, era todo.

Blaine lo abrazaba por la espalda, su respiración acariciaba su nuca, Kurt adoraba esa sensación de seguridad que le brindaban los brazos rodeándolo, tomo lentamente una mano de Blaine y la colocó en su mejilla, sujetándola con la suya, cerro sus ojos unos instantes con una sonrisa en sus labios, con Blaine se sentía feliz.

Dos horas después, Blaine presiono a Kurt aferrándose a él, éste estaba dormido nuevamente, beso su cuello provocándole escalofríos, sonriendo al notar que tenía las manos entrelazadas con él, no sabía en qué momento hizo eso pero le gustaba.

-Despierta dormilón.- dijo Blaine en el oído de Kurt.

Éste se giro y se abrazo con pereza a Blaine.

-Necesitamos una cama más grande.- dijo Blaine y lo beso.

Kurt estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre y eso que los últimos días había estado muy cariñoso, se besaron unos instantes y cuando se separaron Blaine acaricio su rostro.

-Tengo una idea...y si nos quedamos todo el día en la cama?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No podemos, se darán cuenta que estamos aquí.- respondió Kurt.

-Puedo a ir buscar café, galletas y desayunamos en la cama.- dijo Blaine tentándolo.

Kurt lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Te gusto esa idea.- Blaine lo atrajo más a él.

-Tengo que bañarme, es muy tarde.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine hizo una mueca.

-Tengo otra idea, báñate y luego desayunamos afuera.-

-Eso suena lindo.- Kurt lo beso y salió de la cama desnudo.

Comenzó a vestirse, Blaine observo sus cicatrices, a veces ni las notaba, pero tenía esa duda dentro de él, de que le sucedió, pero sabía que Kurt no quería hablar, el único que podía decirle era Chad.

Se levanto y se vistió, Kurt le dio un beso corto en los labios antes de salir a su habitación, él se asearía en el otro baño, uno que estaba en el otro pasillo, deseaba salir a desayunar con Kurt, asique esperaba no tener que hacer nada durante la mañana.

...

Kurt salió primero y lo espero en la esquina llevaba el gorro que le regalo Blaine, éste camino hasta él con rapidez, fueron a un local que preparaba comida casera.

Antes que hablara la camarera Blaine le pidió dos café, uno con crema y el otro amargo, y dos porciones de tarta de manzana.

Kurt le sonrió, una vez Blaine le comió media tarta de manzana por que le había fascinado.

Desayunaron en un silencio agradable, el lugar no era muy concurrido, así que Kurt se sentía cómodo, Blaine pidió dos porciones más de tarta que prácticamente se comió solo y luego salieron a caminar.

Pasearon uno junto al otro, hablando sobre algunos robos anteriores, de autos y de todo un poco. Blaine vio una tienda en la calle y pidió una bufanda, la pago y se la colocó a Kurt.

-Porque...-

-Porque me gusta, además es ideal para ti.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una emoción que no podía ocultar.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Hay una feria nueva, quieres ir, creo que viene un circo...-

-Un circo?.- pregunto Kurt con ojos brillantes.

\- Si...te gustan los circos?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si...bueno...nunca fui, pero son divertidos.- respondió Kurt.

-Si...de verdad nunca fuiste a uno, ni de niño?.- preguntó Blaine mientras caminaban.

-Nunca fui...a mi tía no le gustaban.- respondió Kurt serio.

-Tu tía no era muy divertida, verdad?.- pregunto Blaine sin notar que Kurt estaba un poco nervioso.

-Ella...era así.- dijo Kurt mirando hacia el suelo.

Blaine lo observo, seguían caminando pero Kurt estaba extraño.

-Ella no era buena contigo?, sabes que puedes contarme, yo no le diré a nadie.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro y respiro profundo.

-Ella no me quería, no era buena con nadie, pero conmigo era peor, siempre me dijo que mate a mi mamá, que por mi culpa ella murió.-

-Que?!, porque te dijo eso?.- pregunto Blaine deteniéndose.

-Mi mamá murió cuando yo nací...mi tía no quería cuidarme, pero como mi otro tío tiene muchos hijos y no podía hacerse cargo, ella tuvo que hacerlo.- dijo Kurt deteniéndose y mirándolo.

-Siempre te trato mal?.- pregunto Blaine imaginándose la respuesta.

-Si, a veces...ella...me golpeaba y me encerraba en el closet por muchas horas, era muy mala.-

Blaine sentía rabia por esa mujer.

-Me alegro que este muerta.- dijo sin pensarlo.

Kurt lo miro y Blaine noto la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Vamos, hay una librería por aquí, seguro encontraras algún libro nuevo...ya salió el otro...el de la secuela?.- preguntó Blaine caminando nuevamente, no quería ver a Kurt así.

-No, pero hay una nueva que me gustaría leer, no sé si ya está en venta.- dijo mas animado Kurt caminando junto a él.

-Pues, veamos si esta.-

Caminaron hasta la librería que estaba a un par de calles, el sol daba la sensación de calidez a pesar de frío, Blaine sonreía al verlo entusiasmado, Kurt solo sonreía y hablaba sobre su nuevo libro, ese era su tema favorito.

Deambularon todo el día por toda la ciudad, almorzaron en el mismo local ya que Kurt quería probar una comida casera, y luego fueron a la feria.

Kurt parecía un niño mirando las luces, Blaine compro las entradas y lo observó unos instantes, lo vio sonreír y perderse en el carro de dulces, especialmente el algodón de azúcar, Blaine supuso que era lo que más le gustaba.

-Quieres?.- pregunto señalando con la cabeza el carro.

-Si.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después Blaine sacaba trozos del copo de azúcar, Kurt tenía uno rosa ya que el azul se lo había acabado en minutos, estaba más que feliz Blaine, supuso que era la primera vez que comía uno de esos.

Entraron a la carpa del circo y los siguientes noventa minutos solo podía notar las sonrisas de Kurt, como sus ojos brillaban y se emocionaba como un niño pequeño. Los equilibristas, magos, payasos, bailarines, todo el show término y la sonrisa de Kurt parecía el sol en plena oscuridad.

Ni bien salieron de la carpa Blaine vio un juego que le resulto interesante.

-Ven, veamos que tanta puntería tienes.-

Kurt miro hacia donde estaba mirando Blaine y sonrió, caminaron hasta el puesto de juegos, el encargado le entrego una escopeta con balines de sal a cada uno.

-Patos rojos.- dijo señalando a Blaine. -patos amarillos.- y señalo a Kurt.

Había dos recuadros como ventanas, adornados con luces y papeles de colores, una música comenzó a sonar y los patos se paseaban uno detrás del otro por los cuadros.

Kurt comenzó a dispararles a los de su lado, los de color amarillo, y Blaine a los que estaban enfrente de él, intentando darle a los patos rojos, era evidente que Kurt tenía puntería, pero él era rápido, a medida que pasaban los segundos aparecían mas patos, hasta que se detuvo la música y el juego termino.

-10 amarillos, 14 rojos.- dijo el hombre.

Blaine había ganado, Kurt hizo una mueca y lo miro con una media sonrisa.

-Elije uno.- dijo el sujeto mostrando una repisa de muñecos.

-Cuál es el más lindo?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a los muñecos.

-El conejo.- dijo Kurt sin dudarlo.

-Dame el conejo.-

El hombre le entrego el conejo y caminaron unos pasos antes que Blaine se lo entregue a Kurt.

-Es tu premio.- dijo éste.

-A ti te gustan los conejos verdad?.- respondió Blaine.

-Gracias.-

Kurt llevo el muñeco a su nariz sintiendo el aroma, ésto le causó mucha ternura a Blaine, tenía una sensación extraña pero linda en su cuerpo, deseaba ver así siempre a ese muchacho que le robo el corazón.

-Kurt?...Mmmm...- preguntó mientras salían de la feria. -yo ...emm...no sé cómo ...-

Kurt lo miraba curioso, Blaine estaba nervioso, se detuvo y lo miro de frente.

-Tú...bien lo diré...quieres ser mi novio?.- pregunto Blaine nerviosamente.

-Novio?...para que?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Como para que?...para...para ser novios...para eso?.- respondió Blaine más nervioso que antes.

Kurt le sonrió y se mordió el interior del labio.

-Está bien.-

-Si?, es un si?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió y no aguanto la necesidad de besarlo, aunque fue un beso corto, ya que a Kurt lo ponían nervioso las miradas de las personas a su alrededor.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine cerca de su oído.

Kurt lo miro y le sonrió.

-Eres mi primer novio.- dijo Blaine mientras seguían caminando.

-Tú también.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine lo miro un tanto serio.

-Todd no era mi novio...igual no cuenta porque a él no lo quería como te quiero a ti.- dijo Kurt entendiendo el malestar de Blaine.

Este sonrió y su cuerpo se lleno de emociones, era las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, que finalmente él era el dueño de su corazón.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Los días pasaron y su rutina se había convertido en dormir juntos, desayunar juntos, almorzar juntos, y cenar juntos. La mayoría de las veces salían a comer a locales cercanos, o simplemente en la cocina, nadie sabía que tenían una relación, solo Chad que siempre estaba atento a Kurt, éste le había comentado que eran novios, y parecía no importarle o al menos no comento nada respecto a eso.

Kurt dormía con el conejo de peluche debajo de la almohada, había varias cosas que Blaine descubrió de él, además de dormir con la luz encendida, sabía que le gustaba bañarse temprano, era muy prolijo con sus cosas, sus libros, su ropa, su comida, solo la compartía con él, aunque mucho no podía hacer respecto a eso porque Blaine le robaba la comida en frente a sus ojos, Kurt solo sonreía ante ésto. También sabía que usaba un jabón perfumado, no le gustaban los celulares, ni los cines, así que en cuanto pudieron fueron a un auto cine, allí Kurt se sentía a gusto, esa noche del circo supo cuanto amaba Kurt los copos de azúcar y los conejos, desde ese día lo llamaba conejito, a él le había encantado el apodo.

-Tengo que ir con Chad a buscar la recaudación de Grecia.- dijo Kurt entrando a la habitación de Blaine.

-Te llevara todo el día verdad?.- pregunto éste mientras buscaba una chaqueta.

-Casi, tendré que ir al bar, quieres que nos veamos allí?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose en el borde la cama.

-Si...-

-Kurt!...- llamó Chad desde la sala.

-Me voy, nos vemos allá.- dijo Kurt y le dio un beso en los labios a Blaine.

Este asintió y dejo ir a su novio quedando pensativo, en el bar estaba Todd y sabía que era probable encontrárselo allí, no temía por Kurt porque estaba claro lo que sentía por él, pero no iba a ser grato verlo.

Paso el resto del día con Aki arreglando la caldera, William y Alan estaban reparando un auto. Eran esos días en los que no había mucho para hacer, Chad tenía algo en mente pero aun no había mucho sobre eso.

-Vienes al bar?, pensé que no salías mas, como siempre te quedas.- comento Aki mientras se limpiaba las manos en la cocina.

-Si, me da pereza salir con el frío, pero esta noche quiero despejarme.- dijo Blaine sentándose en una silla.

-Si vas a jugar al póker ten cuidado con un tal Neón, es muy bueno, demasiado, nunca pierde y te deja sin nada.- comentó Aki caminando hacia la sala.

Blaine no tenía pensado pasar por la mesa de póker, esperaría a Kurt y lo traería nuevamente a la pensión para perderse en su cuerpo. Sonrió ante esa idea, era algo que hacían a menudo.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se cambio de ropa, cuando volvió a salir William y Aki salían hacia el bar, salió con ellos y Alan los alcanzo en la esquina. Caminaron los cuatro las calles que los separaba del bar, ni bien entro noto a Todd del otro lado del lugar hablando con alguien, se molesto al verlo. Se sentó en la barra dándole la espalda a cualquier cosa que no fuese una cerveza, la puerta estaba en su rango de vista así que cuando entrara Kurt podría verlo.

-Sabes donde esta Kurt, hace días que lo estoy buscando.- dijo Todd apareciendo de la nada junto a él.

-Me preguntas a mí porque...- dijo Blaine mirándolo con ganas de hacerlo desaparecer.

-Porque me dijo que estaba contigo cuando me dejo.- respondió irónicamente Todd.

-Entonces si sabes que está conmigo porque mierda preguntas por él?.- preguntó Blaine enojado.

-Crees que durara mucho lo de su encantamiento?, él es así, tú eres un ratito y luego volverá conmigo.- dijo Todd mirándolo serio.

-Fuiste tú el que le dijo que podía acostarse con otros hombres, ahora es mi novio. Perdiste tu oportunidad.- dijo Blaine con los dientes apretados.

-Novio?, Kurt no sabe lo que significa eso, solo sabe coger.-

Blaine se puso de pie, quería arrancarle la cabeza, no dejaría que el idiota hablara así de Kurt.

-Oigan!, si van a pelear que sea afuera de aquí, no quiero escándalos, largo!.- dijo el sujeto de la barra mirando a Blaine. -y tu, mueve tu culo a la oficina.- el sujeto le hizo una seña a Todd, este miro a Blaine y salió hacia el otro extremo del bar.

Blaine tenía ganas de sacarle la cabeza, miro al sujeto de la barra que lo observaba serio, tomó su cerveza y salió hacia la calle.

A un lado del bar había un pasillo ancho, se apoyo en la pared y vio un auto frenar en la calle de enfrente, era un clásico auto americano, grande, elegante, de los cincuenta, muy bien conservado, digno de estar en una sala de exhibición, tenía las luces apagadas, pero reconoció perfectamente a Kurt cuando bajo de éste.

-Hola hermoso.- dijo Blaine mirándolo y desviando su mirada al auto.

-Hola, que haces aquí afuera?.- preguntó Kurt cuando se acerco a él.

-Quería aire fresco, quien es?.- preguntó Blaine notando una figura dentro del auto.

-Grecia, tengo que buscar la recaudación del bar, Chad la llevara al siguiente local, me esperas?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si claro.- respondió él.

Kurt siguió hasta el fondo por el pasillo, él ni siquiera sabía que había una oficina allí, entonces recordó que Todd estaba en una oficina. Dudó unos instantes pero decidió ir detrás de Kurt, camino hasta una puerta de madera que estaba abierta, pudo ver a Kurt de pie, a unos hombres sentados, y a Todd hablando con Kurt.

-Él te miente...tu novio?, en verdad crees en eso?...solo quiere acostarse contigo, no le interesas.- dijo Todd mirando a Kurt.

-Grecia espera su dinero.- dijo este serio y en tono frío.

-Te miente...- Todd saco de un mueble un sobre con dinero adentro y se lo entrego a Kurt. -Él no te quiere.-

Kurt tomo el sobre, miraba a Todd serio, no le gustaba nada que hablara así de Blaine, se giro para salir y vio a su novio de pie junto al umbral mirando a Todd con odio.

Se acerco a él ni bien noto a los hombres que tenía Grecia para custodiar el lugar, ponerse de pie mirando a Blaine.

-Vamos, Grecia me espera.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine tenía sus ojos en Todd pero los desvío a Kurt, se giro y salió de allí junto a él, estaba furioso con el idiota.

Caminaron en silencio, Chad salió del bar mirando el auto y luego a Kurt y a Blaine.

-Esta todo?.- pregunto a Kurt.

-Si.- respondió este y le entrego el paquete.

-Bien.-

Chad metió el paquete entre sus prendas y salió caminando hacia el auto, subió a el y luego se marcharon.

Blaine estaba serio, en silencio, Kurt lo miraba preocupado.

-Vamos a la pensión?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si.- respondió secamente Blaine.

Kurt estaba nervioso, caminaron en silencio, un extraño silencio, Blaine estaba enojado, era más que obvio, Kurt temía que ese enojo fuera por él y no quería eso.

Ni bien entraron a la pensión Blaine lo miro serio.

-Estas enojado conmigo?.- pregunto Kurt angustiado.

-No. No es contigo.- respondió Blaine serio.

-No le des importancia a lo que dijo Todd.- dijo Kurt acercándose a Blaine.

-Me molesta que hable así...sabes que te amo, verdad?, no es un juego lo que me pasa contigo, realmente te amo.- dijo siendo lo más honesto y claro posible.

-Si lo sé, y tu eres mi persona especial, te quiero mucho...tú me prometiste no dejarme, y yo te prometo lo mismo, nunca voy a alejarme de ti.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine cambio su semblante, lo tomo de la mano y tiro de él para abrazarlo, suspiro al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine y beso sus labios.

Kurt sonrió de esa manera que tanto amaba Blaine y volvió a besarlo.

-Tu cenaste?.- preguntó Kurt abrazado a su novio.

-Sí y tú?.-

-Sí, que te parece si vamos a la cama?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Quieres dormir?.- preguntó sonriendo Blaine.

-No...bueno...tú quieres dormir?.- Kurt lo miraba curioso.

-No.- dijo Blaine y río. -ven conejito, y cuéntame de quién es ese auto que conducías, era una reliquia.-

Caminaron de la mano por el pasillo y luego se sentaron en la cama.

-Es el auto de Grecia, ella lo maneja pero cuando salimos a buscar la recaudación, me deja conducirlo.- explico Kurt mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Si?, tiene muchos negocios?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo curioso.

-Sí, varios, tiene bares, y un club, también tiene otra pensión.-

-Y como logró tener tantos negocios, ella está casada?, o es la novia de Chad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No está casada y no es la novia de Chad, ella tenía dinero, de su familia...no es de aquí Grecia, ella es de Washington, era de una familia rica, pero se caso con un hombre que no la quería, la golpeaba, ella estaba embarazada cuando su esposo la golpeo y el bebé se murió, después de eso ella lo dejo y se vino a Chicago, compro una pensión, esta creo o la otra, no me acuerdo bien como me dijo, pero sé que con los años hizo un buen dinero y compro un bar, conoció a Chad allí y le ofreció que trabajara para ella, así junto más dinero y fue comprando los demás negocios, Chad la respeta mucho, no sé desde cuando se conocen, hace como quince años creo, pero ella no cree en el amor, solo son amigos.-

-Vaya!, debe tener su carácter, porque para mantenerse en un negocio así, hay que tener pelotas.- dijo Blaine.

-Si.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. -tiene un carácter especia Grecia.-

-Y tú como la conociste?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt se puso serio y miro hacia otro lado nerviosamente, Blaine se dio cuenta que no era una buena pregunta.

-Emmm ...yo conocí a Chad cuando le robe la billetera.- dijo Blaine para alivianar la tensión de Kurt.

Éste lo miro serio.

-No se dio cuenta que se la había robado, me dijo que ni lo noto.- Blaine se tiro sobre la cama jugueteando con la manta.

Kurt le dio una media sonrisa, no quería verlo triste, esa mirada que a veces aparecía en sus ojos lo angustiaba.

-Dijo que estaba viejo para esas cosas, pero sabes qué?...- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Que?.- preguntó Kurt recostándose junto a él.

-La billetera estaba vacía...no lleva nada en ella.-

-Él lleva sus cosas en el bolsillo de la camisa.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Claro, que astuto.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia la ventana. -si fue ladrón sabe que la billetera es fácil.-

-Creo que él es ladrón desde niño.- comento Kurt.

-Yo también, pero me perfeccione en el reformatorio, allí aprendes de todo.-

Kurt sonrió y Blaine se acerco a su rostro para besarlo, un beso largo lleno de sentimientos, lo tomo por la cintura, acariciando su cadera por sobre la tela del pantalón, Kurt acaricio su nuca y su cuello con ambas manos, estaba recostado disfrutando de ese beso que lo hacía flotar en la cama.

El beso fue seguido de caricias por debajo de la ropa, Blaine subió sobre Kurt y se desvistieron mutuamente, entre sonrisas, Kurt acaricio en torso desnudo de su novio y se fundieron en un beso intenso, y lleno de amor.

Blaine lo amaba con locura, con esa intensidad de un primer amor, único, especial, sellado a fuego en su corazón, en su alma. No se imaginaba un futuro sin él, nunca había pensado en el futuro, siempre vivía el hoy, pero deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Kurt lo acariciaba con ternura, lo besaba con amor, lo miraba con adoración, y aunque no decía "te amo" Blaine sabía que era el único dueño de su corazón, que su entrega era total, en su manera de expresarse, tan especial, e inocente.

Se besaron mientras Blaine se ubicaba entre sus piernas y lo penetraba, Kurt suspiro en su oído al sentirlo tan íntimamente, y se aferro a él con piernas y brazos, gimiendo cuando Blaine lo penetro profundo y lento.

-Te amo...te amo tanto Kurt.-

\- Blaine...- susurro Kurt sintiendo todo su cuerpo vibrar de placer.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, entre caricias y besos suaves, hicieron el amor, entregándose no sólo en cuerpo sino con sus corazones.

Blaine lo sintió tensarse y aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas provocando innumerables gemidos por parte de su novio hasta que no aguantaron más y el orgasmo los traspaso a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Kurt dejo sus piernas caer en la cama pero seguía abrazado a Blaine que tenía una sonrisa escondida en su cuello.

-Te quiero.- dijo Kurt besando su hombro.

Blaine lo miro y lo beso con ternura.

-Yo también, te amo conejito.-

Kurt sonrió y se abrazo más a él.

Era todo lo que necesitaba, sólo el amor de Blaine.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Estaba apoyado en su auto, mirando hacia el río, ese río que semanas antes casi le cuesta la vida a Kurt, la pregunta de cómo llego a la otra orilla resonaba en su cabeza, su novio estaba en un local comprando unas galletas de arroz, le encantaban esas galletas, a él le sabían a nada, pero de vez en cuando le robaba alguna para molestarlo.

Lo observó caminar hacia él, sonrió de lado al verlo tan feliz, tal vez para el resto, Kurt era el mismo pero él lo veía diferente, Kurt era dulce, amable, cariñoso, expresivo a su manera, inocente, estaba muy lejos de la idea que tenía en un principio sobre él.

-Tenían dulces.- dijo Kurt dejando unos paquetes dentro del auto.

-Hay dulces?, y qué?, saben a arroz dulce.- Pregunto Blaine curioso.

-Igual a las que tengo pero un poco dulce, no es mucha la diferencia.- respondió Kurt apoyándose en el auto junto a su novio.

-Como llegaste al otro lado de la orilla?.- pregunto Blaine señalando el río.

-No sé, estaba oscuro y con piedras, recuerdo que no podía respirar.- respondió Kurt mirando el río.

Blaine lo miro serio, Kurt parecía lejano por momentos, él tomo su mano apretándola, quería hacer mucho mas, pero Kurt se ponía nervioso cuando había gente cerca.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Chad, lo festeja siempre en el bar, iremos verdad?.- pregunto de la nada Kurt.

-Sí, claro.-

Kurt sonrió y jugueteo con los dedos entrelazados con los de Blaine, tenía ganas de darle un beso pero la gente iba y venía por la vereda.

-Quieres que bajemos al río, esta lindo el día, podríamos caminar por la orilla.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine se sorprendió.

-Emmm...bien, bajemos con el auto.-

Subieron al auto y bajaron por un camino lindero, no estaba permitido hacerlo pero si Kurt quería caminar por la orilla, caminarían por allí.

Y así fue, ambos recorrieron la orilla hasta una zona de piedras.

-Cuando era niño venia aquí, con unos muchachos nos subíamos allí.- dijo Blaine señalando un grupo de rocas. sólo mirábamos hacia abajo, podíamos habernos caído, es bastante alto.-

-Tenias muchos amigos de niño?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Algunos del orfanato, y luego en el reformatorio hice otros pero la mayoría están en la cárcel.- respondió Blaine.

-Yo no tenía amigos, me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando era niño.- comentó Kurt.

-A mi también, pero seguramente terminabas conmigo en el reformatorio.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

-O tal vez nunca terminabas allí.- comentó Kurt mirándolo atento.

-Nunca deseaste algo diferente...una vida diferente.- Blaine se quedo mirado la nada, pensando en sus palabras.

Kurt sintió la amargura en su pecho, sus ojos se aguaron al sentir esa oleada de dolor, aunque su realidad actual sea caminar por la orilla del río junto a la persona más importante para él, ese dolor que había hecho nido en su alma siempre resurgía, sabía bien que el soñar con algo diferente, no cambiaría el pasado. Nada lo haría.

-Kurt?...estas bien?.- preguntó Blaine al verlo perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mirándolo y luego desvío su mirada.

-Que le compraste a Chad?.- pregunto Blaine intentando desviar su atención, al ver esa mirada llena de dolor.

-Emmm...unos guantes y una bufanda.- respondió Kurt cambiando su semblante.

-Le comprare un perfume, me acompañas para elegirlo?.- pregunto Blaine, quería distraer a Kurt para no verlo así nuevamente.

-Si, se cual usa.- respondió Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Ok.-

Ambos caminaron de vuelta al auto y fueron a un local de perfumería, Kurt estaba muy entusiasta con todo lo que vendían allí, Blaine no tenía idea que a Kurt le gustaran tanto los perfumes y las cosas del cuidado personal, estuvo abriendo jabones y sintiendo su aroma casi todo el tiempo.

Eligieron el perfume y salieron rumbo a la pensión.

-Feliz cumpleaños!.- dijo Blaine al ver a Chad en la cocina.

Le entrego el regalo con una sonrisa y Chad lo recibió de la misma manera y lo abrazo.

-Gracias...vaya pero si es mi perfume favorito!, muchas gracias!.- dijo Chad abriendo el regalo y luego mirando a Blaine.

-Si, tuve ayuda.- respondió este mirando a Kurt, quien sonreía.

-Si, me conoce bien.- Chad miro a Kurt sonriéndole. -ok, vienen al bar verdad?.-

-Si, por supuesto.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se veía feliz, Chad palmeo su espalda y salieron los tres hacia el bar, allí estaba Aki, William y Alan sentados en la mesa de siempre, Chad hizo sentar a Kurt a su lado, Blaine se sentó junto a él, bebieron de todo un poco, Kurt no hablaba pero no parecía incomodo, él no bebía alcohol pero Blaine y el resto si, hablaba de todo un poco, viejos robos, los días cuando todos eran jóvenes y las partidas de póker perdidas, eso llevo a un duelo de juego, Kurt se quedo sentado junto a Blaine que estaba bastante alegre, o más que alegre, William le hablaba sobre unos autos pero Blaine perdía la concentración, y la fluidez al hablar.

-Mi...auto...no sé donde lo deje?...donde quedo?.- pregunto Blaine a Kurt.

Este lo miro y luego a William sin decir nada.

-Creo que tú ya debes dejar de beber.- comento William.

-No...es lindo este ...como se llamaba el trago?.- preguntó Blaine con evidentes signos de embriaguez.

-Ok...qué tal si te acompaño a la pensión...- dijo William.

-No...yo me voy con él...- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt quien lo observo nerviosamente.

William negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-Vamos antes que pierdas la decencia.- comento con una media sonrisa.

Kurt se puso de pie también y Blaine lo miro.

-Dónde vas?...- pregunto mirándolo.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo.- pidió William sin prestar atención a los comentarios de Blaine.

Kurt saco la chaqueta de la silla de su novio mientras William lo convencía de salir del bar.

-Espera...espera,...conejito...- dijo Blaine girando y buscando a Kurt con su vista, que intentaba ponerle la chaqueta.

-Conejito?...ya estas alucinando?..- pregunto William sin prestarle atención. -Vamos...-

-Kurt...ven...- dijo Blaine tomando la mano de su novio.

Éste lo tomo del brazo intentando disimular, Blaine camino con William quien prácticamente lo sostenía por la cintura ya que Blaine no coordinaba bien sus movimientos.

-Sabes que amo a este hombre?.- dijo Blaine a William y miro a Kurt quien abrió sus ojos y lo miro casi con desesperación.

-A si?.- respondió sonriendo William. -Y a mí no me amas?.-

-No...tú eres bueno, pero ...no eres como él... Yo...lo amo.- dijo Blaine mirando nuevamente a Kurt y sonriendo.

Este estaba nervioso, miraba a William reír y negar con la cabeza, y a Blaine sonreírle bobamente.

Caminaron hasta la pensión sosteniendo a Blaine, éste balbuceo cosas durante todo el camino, incoherencias y otras cosas dirigidas a Kurt quien estaba preocupado, William oía los desvaríos de su compañero riendo.

Ni bien entraron a la pensión lo llevaron a su habitación, algunas cosas de Kurt estaban allí, pero William no lo noto, lo recostaron en su cama y Blaine cerró los ojos.

-Mañana se sentirá de muerte.- dijo William saliendo de la habitación, Kurt salió con él pero se quedo en la puerta.

-Conejito...donde estas?.- pregunto Blaine queriendo levantarse.

-Y dale con los conejos.- dijo William riendo mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida de la pensión.

Kurt lo vio salir y entro nuevamente a la habitación de Blaine.

-Conejito...- balbuceo Blaine.

-Aquí estoy.- dijo Kurt sentándose en el borde la cama.

-No te vayas...no me dejes...- dijo Blaine cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

Kurt lo miro un instante y negó con la cabeza, comenzó a quitarle los zapatos, Blaine se había dormido profundamente, le quito la chaqueta y luego se quito sus zapatos y su abrigo, se recostó al lado de su novio y Blaine se aferro a él susurrando algo, Kurt sonrió y los cubrió a ambos con una manta, esa noche ya había acabado para ambos.

...

Lo despertó el dolor de cabeza, sentía como si un taladro rompía su cráneo, la luz del sol le quemaba los ojos, lo poco que pudo ver fue el cabello de Kurt así que enterró su rostro en su cuello buscando alivio.

Kurt se movió pero enseguida recordó que estaba con Blaine, este lo abrazo mas fuerte haciéndolo sonreír.

-Buen día.- dijo Kurt en un tono suave.

-Mmmh...- respondió Blaine aun con su rostro en su cuello.

-Te duele la cabeza?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Mucho.- respondió Blaine.

-Te traeré un analgésico.- dijo Kurt y se levanto de la cama.

Blaine se tomo la cabeza, con evidente resaca, Kurt se puso sus zapatos y salió rumbo a su habitación, Blaine se sentó en la cama y noto que tenia la ropa puesta, al menos no había hecho ninguna idiotez esta vez.

Kurt regreso y lo observo con una mueca.

-Toma.- le entrego un analgésico y una botella de agua que traía consigo.

-Gracias.-

Blaine tomo el analgésico y miro a su novio preocupado.

-Me daré una ducha, a ver si se me pasa, que bebí anoche?.-

-Varios tragos...hablaste bastante, estabas muy ebrio y dijiste algunas cosas.- dijo Kurt.

-Que dije?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Le dijiste a William que me amabas.- respondió Kurt.

-Dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad.- dijo Blaine con un intento de sonrisa.

Kurt miro hacia un lado, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Están en la cocina, ve a ducharte, te prepararé un café.-

Blaine le sonrió, a pesar que le dolía inmensamente la cabeza, Kurt siempre le provocaba una sonrisa.

Salió a la cocina y William, Chad y Aki estaban desayunando, él se dirigió a la estufa para prepararle el café a su novio.

Chad lo observaba sin decir nada, pero lo notaba más tranquilo y diferente, desde que estaba con Blaine en esa relación que tenían lo notaba cambiado, sonreía, estaba calmado y no tan retraído, parecía feliz. Noto que preparaba café en otra tasa que no era la de él, y supuso que era para Blaine, Aki y William miraban algo en la televisión y no prestaban atención, Kurt estaba concentrado en su trabajo, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta que Chad lo observa.

Después de unos minutos Blaine apareció con evidente resaca.

-Buen día.- dijo sonriendo William. -te duele la cabeza?.-

-Si, bastante.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt dejó la tasa de café para Blaine sobre la repisa y comenzó a preparar su desayuno, Blaine le sonrió y se apoyo en la repisa bebiendo de la tasa, Chad negaba con la cabeza y William sonreía con picardía, Aki lo observo y luego a Kurt.

-Anoche bebiste mucho, William te trajo hasta aquí.- dijo Chad mirándolo.

-No me acuerdo de nada.- dijo Blaine.

-No recuerdas al conejo?.- pregunto William.

Kurt se giro mirándolo alarmado, Blaine se puso nervioso pero no dijo nada.

-Estaba buscando un conejo...- dijo William a Chad sonriendo. -creo que le metieron zanahorias al trago.-

Chad río mirando a Blaine.

-Estaba repartiendo amor...- dijo William riendo. -menos mal que las chicas no te escucharon o te hubieras quedado seco.-

Blaine hizo una mueca y miro a Kurt que estaba serio.

-No recuerdo nada.- dijo Blaine mirando al grupo de hombres.

-Eres gracioso cuando estas borracho.- dijo William.

Blaine siguió bebiendo su café, mirando de soslayo a Kurt que lo miraba de igual manera.

Desayuno más tranquilo después que el dolor de cabeza menguó, salieron con Kurt a la calle, a caminar y pasar tiempo solos, eso le gustaba mucho, si estaban en un lugar donde no hubiera personas, tomaba la mano de su novio y compartían algunos besos. Kurt tenía miedo de mostrarse cariñoso en público, no le gustaban las personas cerca, él no entendía pero lo respetaba, sabía que Kurt lo amaba a su manera y lo demostraba siempre como podía, y él se conformaba con eso, tenía el corazón de Kurt y todo su amor.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

-Eso escucha Grecia.- dijo Kurt escuchando la música que sonaba desde un local de baile, estaban caminando por la calle y la melodía le llamo la atención.

-Que mierda es?, suena horrible.- comento Blaine.

-Lindy Hop, es como el rock de los cuarentas, Swim, Charleston...ella creció escuchando eso, a veces...me hace bailar con ella.- Kurt sonrió un poco apenado.

Blaine lo miro sorprendido.

-Bailas?, de verdad?.- pregunto Blaine sonriendo.

-No, ella baila, yo solo la tomo de las manos.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me encantaría ver eso.-

Blaine notaba la sonrisa encantadora de Kurt al hablar de esa clase de temas, él resplandecía en esos momentos. Ya no lo notaba perdido en sus pensamientos como cuando lo conoció, de mañana si no salían, desayunaba mirando las noticias, esperando que su padre lo busque, eso lo mataba por dentro, la esperanza que Kurt tenía era inmensa, pero él sabía que el padre nunca lo buscaría, no le importaba.

Dormían todas las noches juntos, hacían el amor y descansaban abrazados, entre arrumacos, a medida que pasaban los días eran más apegados, Chad ya no estaba tan al pendiente de Kurt, éste le había comentado que siempre le preguntaba sobre cómo estaba con él, si se sentía bien con la relación que tenían, él suponía eso, Chad cuidaba mucho de Kurt y era obvio que estaría alerta, pero le demostró que amaba bien a Kurt, que no estaba jugando con él.

Salían por las mañanas cuando el sol era cálido, no tenían ningún plan de robo por el momento, Chad tenía algo en mente pero por algún motivo desistió.

Volvieron a la pensión ya que Blaine debía llevar su auto a reparar, Kurt entro con él mientras hablaban sobre un repuesto para el vehículo, Aki y William estaban en la cocina, Alan entro después de ellos y los observo caminar hacia la habitación de Blaine.

-Va detrás de él como un perro, no va a sacárselo de encima nunca.- dijo Alan a su hermano.

-De que hablas?.- pregunto William mirándolo.

-De Blaine, le dio un poco de conversación al loco y ahora va con él a todos lados, es como su sombra.- respondió Alan.

-Son amigos, cual es el problema con eso.- dijo Aki leyendo el diario.

-Me da pena que tenga al tonto ese molestándolo.- comento Alan.

-No lo molesta, son amigos, tienen casi la misma edad.- dijo William.

-Quien puede ser amigo de ese tonto, de los años que lo conozco jamás hablo conmigo, ni con ustedes, pero se le pego a Blaine porque le dio pie, quiso ser amable y ahora lo tiene pegado a él.- Alan miro hacia la puerta de salida y Blaine salía nuevamente con Kurt. -lo ven.-

-Deja al muchacho tranquilo, tu eres el que lo molesta, Blaine es grande.- dijo William mirando serio a su hermano.

-El marica ese debe estar enamorado de Blaine, ya no va al bar a buscar al rubio.- comentó Alan.

-No le llames así, sabes que a Chad no le gusta, además cuál es tu problema?, si es así como dices, es asunto de Blaine no nuestro.- dijo Aki molesto.

-Chad lo cuida como si fuera una niñita desvalida...- dijo Alan girando sus ojos.

William negó con la cabeza, su hermano no tenía arreglo.

...

Kurt debía ir con Grecia esa noche, Chad estaba ocupándose de los negocios de ésta, pero Kurt la acompañaría unas horas a buscar la recaudación y se encontraría con él en el bar.

Luego de llevar el auto al mecánico, Kurt se fue, él se entretuvo hasta la noche y fue al bar, allí se quedo esperando a su novio, vio a Chad pasar por detrás de él, éste palmeo su espalda y salió del bar, supuso que Kurt estaba por llegar, asique salió detrás de él, pero cuando fue hacia donde estaba la oficina vio a Chad de pie mirando a Kurt quien tenía un arma apuntando hacia unos muchachos.

Chad le hizo una señal con la mano indicando que no interviniera, él no entendía que le sucedía a Kurt.

-Baja el arma, ellos no van a molestarte más.- dijo Chad a Kurt pero él no lo miraba, su mano temblaba y seguía apuntando a los jóvenes frente a él.

-Era una broma si?, nadie va a hacerte nada...- dijo uno de los muchachos.

No veía el rostro de Kurt pero temblaba, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que le hicieron esos muchachos pero no podía ser nada bueno si él reacciono de ésta manera, quiso acercarse pero Chad lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos muchacho suelta el arma.- dijo Chad y se acerco para quedar a un lado de Kurt.

Vio a su novio mirar a Chad y éste tomo su arma, Kurt estaba muy nervioso mirando el suelo y a los muchachos, cuando se acerco a él, Kurt lo observó, tenía esa mirada de terror, tan vulnerable, quiso acercarse pero Kurt salió corriendo espantado.

-Kurt...Kurt.- grito Blaine intentando ir tras él pero Chad lo detuvo.

-Déjalo que se calme, no lo sigas, él te buscara...y ustedes par de imbéciles, no quiero verlos cerca de Kurt de nuevo o la próxima vez no le quito el arma.- le dijo Chad a los muchachos quienes salieron caminando de prisa hacia la calle.

-A donde fue?, que le sucedió?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

-A veces se pone así, cuando se calme volverá.- dijo Chad guardando el arma entre sus prendas.

-Así?, que le sucedió?.- pregunto Blaine entrando en desesperación.

-No te preocupes, se le pasara.- dijo Chad y salió hacia la calle.

Blaine lo vio entrar a un auto e irse, él camino hasta la pensión con la esperanza de encontrar a Kurt pero no estaba, su auto si, así que no podía estar muy lejos, subió al de él y salió a buscarlo por la ciudad.

Un par de horas estuvo buscándolo, recorriendo lugares comunes pero no lo encontraba, volvió a la pensión y se dirigió a su habitación, Kurt no había vuelto, estaba muy preocupado, no sabía que le había sucedido a su novio para reaccionar así, se recostó en su cama pensativo, habían cosas que no encajaban, y lo preocupaba mucho.

Se quito los zapatos y se cubrió con una manta, hacía mucho frío y no podía dejar de pensar en que Kurt estaba afuera.

En algún momento, después de varias horas se quedó dormido, pero despertó cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación y vio la figura de Kurt en el umbral de pie, encendió la luz y allí estaba, asustado, con miedo. Intento hablar pero Kurt se acerco a él recostándose y abrazándolo, estaba congelado, lo cubrió con la manta pero no se animó a hablar, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Kurt y no quería espantarlo, lo abrazo acunándolo contra él, no dijo nada, no hizo preguntas, solo lo abrazo y deposito unos besos sobre sus cabellos, Kurt temblaba, no sabía si era por el frío o por su estado de nerviosismo.

Le desesperaba no poder hacer nada más, no sabía que le sucedía a Kurt, no podía ayudarlo.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que Kurt se durmió, con sus pies le quito los zapatos y lo cubrió con mas mantas, lo abrazo e intento descansar pero la angustia no lo dejaba dormir, sabía que Kurt no le contaría nada, tal vez no quería, o no sabía cómo, después de todo este tiempo juntos, se dio cuenta que Kurt tenía sus momentos y su manera de expresarse, pero él notaba que su novio no hablaba de muchas cosas, y esas eran las cosas que le preocupaban mucho.

Cuando amaneció Blaine estaba despierto, aferrado a Kurt quien dormía, su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, su novio despertó y se apego mas a él, Blaine beso sus cabellos, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Kurt lo miro, tenía los ojos irritados, había llorado, y esa sombra de dolor pasmada en ellos. Blaine le sonrió de lado intentando que se relajara, beso su frente y se apoyo en ella cariñosamente, Kurt no hablaba, no decía nada, Blaine sabía que no lo haría, acaricio su rostro y depósito un beso en sus labios.

-Quieres ducharte?, prepararé el café.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt asintió aún serio, se levantó y fue a su habitación, Blaine estaba preocupado, no sabía cómo ayudar a su novio.

Una vez en la cocina le preparo el desayuno a Kurt, Aki apareció saludando, él le dio un "hola" sin mucho entusiasmo, Kurt entro a la cocina con semblante decaído, esa mirada triste, más que eso.

Le entrego su tasa con una media sonrisa, aunque Kurt solo lo miraba, se sentó sobre la repisa y luego fijo su vista en el suelo. Y allí estaba otra vez, ese muchacho retraído, perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus memorias, con la mirada triste en el olvido.

No sabía cómo ayudarlo, pensaba y pensaba como sacar a Kurt de ese estado, pero con Aki allí no podía hacer mucho. Chad entro y fijo su vista en Kurt, éste lo observo unos instantes, Chad palmeo su pierna, y fue a buscar sus cosas para hacer su desayuno.

Alguien tenía que decirle que le sucedía a Kurt y ese seria Chad, como, no lo sabía pero lo obligaría a hacerlo si era necesario.

-Cuando termines con eso ve con Grecia, te está buscando.- dijo Chad a Kurt.

Éste lo miro serio y asintió con la cabeza. Blaine quería ir con él, necesitaban hablar pero no sabía como lo haría, no sabía cómo preguntarle.

-Kurt...Mmmm...puedo ...- comenzó a decir Blaine.

\- Blaine!...ven te necesito.- dijo Chad saliendo hacia la sala.

Blaine lo observo pero no pudo decir nada, suspiro pesado y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, Chad lo esperaba para ver un auto que compraría.

No estaba de humor, Chad lo notaba pero no comentaba nada al respecto, Blaine solo quería ver a Kurt y hablar con él, pero estaba seguro que su novio no le diría nada, entonces decidió hablar con Chad.

-Necesito preguntarte algo...-

Chad lo miro mientras caminaban de vuelta a la pensión.

-Bien.-

-Que sucede con Kurt?, porque se puso así anoche?.- pregunto Blaine preocupado.

-Se asusto...esos muchachos lo estaban molestando...-

-Y por eso salió corriendo?, por eso casi les dispara?...-

-Él no es como las demás personas, a veces reacciona así...- dijo molesto Chad.

-No...- dijo Blaine deteniéndose. -algo le sucede a Kurt...lo veo en sus ojos, en su mirada, algo malo, algo que lo está matando de a poco...y necesito saber que es porque no podre ayudarlo.-

-Nadie puede ayudarlo, no lo entiendes!, pensé habías entendido que él es así.- dijo firmemente Chad mirándolo serio.

-Sabes lo que es ver sufrir a la persona que amas y no poder hacer nada?...ver el dolor en su mirada y que ni siquiera pueda decirte lo que le sucede por el terror que tiene?...necesitó saber que le sucede Chad.-

Éste lo observo fijo, sin decir nada.

-Claro que lo entiendo, más de lo crees.- susurro Chad.

-Por favor, no puedo ayudarlo si no sé qué sucede.- pidió Blaine angustiado.

Chad se apoyo en una pared mirando el suelo, pensativo, y triste, Blaine supo que lo que tenía que decirle no sería agradable.

-Claro que te entiendo...sabes...conocí a Kurt cuando tenía trece años...- dijo Chad mirándolo con dolor en sus ojos. -él era un niño normal, salía a comprar con su tía, una mujer horrible, era muy mala con él, lo golpeaba, le gritaba, siempre lo maltrataba pero Kurt era bueno, sumiso, respetuoso, tranquilo, a veces lo veía sentado en el umbral de su casa, lo saludaba y él respondía, hablábamos sobre autos o cualquier cosa, al menos hasta que su tía llegaba de trabajar...un día me dijo que ella enfermo, mucho, sabía que tenía otro tío pero vivía en otro estado y tiene como diez hijos, él...él se enteró que yo le daba trabajo a algunos muchachos más grandes que él, pero necesitaba trabajar porque estaban mal de dinero con su tía, obviamente un niño no me servía para nada, le di dinero para que comieran, y lo hice así por muchas semanas, hasta que un día, lo ví sentado en la puerta, triste...me contó que su tía había muerto y que los de asistencia social lo llevarían con su tío, ese también lo odiaba, yo...- Chad miro hacia el suelo negando con la cabeza y un nudo apretó su garganta. -yo le dije que tenía que viajar, pero que pasaría durante la noche si aún estaba allí, me despedí y le entregue dinero...no pude pasar esa noche, me fui al bar a hacer unas dirigencia para Grecia, entonces pase al otro día...hable con un panadero que vivía cerca y le pregunte si lo vio, me dijo que la noche anterior había comprado pan, muy tarde, estaba solo...entonces supuse que seguía en su casa, me dirigí allí, toque hasta que me canse pero nadie atendió, creí que se lo habían llevado ya...recuerdo que había un perro ladrando hacia un contenedor de basura que estaba en el callejón detrás de la casa de Kurt...pensé que había un gato dentro, pero ví una zapatilla conocida, tuve ese presentimiento...me acerque y abrí el contenedor...nunca creí que podía encontrarlo allí...lo habían golpeado, apuñalado, hicieron lo que quisieron con él y lo dejaron allí cuando lo dieron por muerto...ni siquiera yo sabía si estaba vivo, me lo dijeron en el hospital cuando lo lleve, me hice pasar por su tío...lo operaron, varia veces, tenía un pulmón perforado, fractura de cráneo, le habían quebrado las manos...estuvo un mes en coma, cuando despertó no volvió a hablar...ni siquiera miraba a los médicos, ni a mí, sólo el suelo...los doctores, psicólogos, nadie pudo hacerlo hablar, no dijo quién le hizo eso...cuando le dieron de alta lo lleve con Grecia, ella ...yo le había hablado y ella me dijo que lo llevara a su casa, él estuvo dos meses sin hablar, nada, Grecia tiene un carácter especial, pero ella pudo llegar a él, yo trabajaba y le daba el dinero a ella, lo veía todos los días, y un día Grecia me dijo que le había dicho un par de palabras...si, no... eso era todo pero era mucho, se sentaba y miraba por la ventana durante todo el día, perdido en sus pensamientos, jamás dijo quien le hizo eso, con el tiempo comenzó a hablar, un poco más, casi un año tardo en hablar fluido conmigo al menos...nunca volvió a ser el niño que conocí.-

Blaine se apoyo en la pared con una mano, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer que eso le haya sucedido a Kurt.

-Supiste alguna vez quien lo hizo?.-

-No. Él no habla de eso...el otro día lo ví sonreír, hacia años no lo veía así, cada pequeño avance que tenia siempre volvía a cero cuando tenía una crisis...- dijo con dolor en su voz.

Blaine cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse, las lágrimas habían surcado su rostro al escuchar el relato de Chad, el dolor invadió su ser, no podía ni imaginar el sufrimiento de Kurt.

-Él está con Grecia ahora?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, quería hablar con él...le comente lo que sucedió anoche.- respondió Chad.

Blaine se quedo pensativo.

-Él es así, ahora es así.- dijo Chad.

Blaine lo miro entendiendo que no podría cambiar el pasado, ni las secuelas que padece Kurt, pero conseguiría que dejara eso en el olvido, o al menos que ya no le doliera como ahora.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Kurt entro en la pensión ya de noche, Grecia había hablado con él y le insistió para que se quedara con ella pero él quería volver con Blaine.

Camino hasta la habitación de su novio y lo encontró sentado en el borde de la cama pensativo, este lo observo y le sonrió de lado.

-Hola hermoso.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt le brindo una media sonrisa, entro a la habitación y se acercó a él, Blaine lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo sentarse, depósito un beso en sus labios acariciando sus cabellos.

-Como estas?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo con cariño.

-Bien.- respondió Kurt con mejor semblante.

-Cenaste?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, y tú?.-

-Si, algo...emmm...mañana podemos ir al autocine si quieres.-

-Si, es linda la película?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine acaricio su rostro con una media sonrisa.

-Si, es una comedia...quieres dormir, estas cansado?.-

-Un poco.- dijo Kurt un tanto retraído.

-Vamos a dormir entonces, a mi Chad me hizo revisar algunos autos usados, quiere comprar uno pero eran una chatarra.-

Kurt sonrió, aunque aun estaba tenso y con la mirada triste.

Uno minutos después ambos estaban descansado abrazados. A Blaine le costó dormirse, repasaba en su mente todo lo que le contó Chad, no entendía porque alguien haría lo que le hicieron a Kurt siendo solo un niño.

Estaba de pie en un gran balcón, miró hacia abajo y no podía ver el suelo, cuando miro hacia un lado, al otro lado del balcón, Kurt caminaba por la cornisa mirando hacia abajo, él se desespero, intento llegar a él pero le costaba caminar, sentía su cuerpo pesado, de un momento a otro Kurt ya no estaba, su cuerpo despego del suelo y pudo subir a la cornisa buscando a su novio, camino por el mismo lugar por donde Kurt estaba caminando segundos antes pero no lo veía, no sabía si había saltado, pero Kurt ya no estaba.

-Blaine...- se quejo Kurt. -me estas apretando.-

Blaine soltó el aire de golpe, noto que estaba abrazado a su novio por la espalda y apretándolo con fuerza, aflojo su agarre, y se movió un poco para darle espacio a Kurt.

-Lo siento, te lastime?.- preguntó Blaine.

Kurt se giro y lo miro extrañado.

-No, pero me apretaste mucho, que te sucedió?.-

-Tuve una pesadilla.- dijo Blaine aún con la sensación en su cuerpo.

-Estas bien?.- preguntó preocupado Kurt.

-Si, ahora si.- respondió Blaine acariciando el rostro de su novio. -vamos a seguir durmiendo.-

Kurt se recostó en su pecho y Blaine lo abrazo, no podía quitarse la sensación de desesperación que le dejo el sueño, pero cerró sus ojos sintiendo el aroma de los cabellos de su novio.

Cuando volvió a despertar Kurt estaba acariciando su rostro, sonrió al sentir las suaves caricias, su novio hacia eso a veces y a él le encantaba.

-Buen día.- susurro con la voz ronca.

-Buen día.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. -dormiste bien?.-

-Si...con la persona más importante en mi vida.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo beso en los labios varias veces.

-Vamos a ir a ver la película?.-

-Esta noche.-

Kurt asintió y bostezo.

-Ve a bañarte conejito.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt le dio un último beso y salió de la cama.

Blaine decidió no decirle nada sobre la conversación que tuvo con Chad, era mejor así, Kurt no se sentiría mal.

Pasaron poco tiempo juntos, Chad quería preparar un nuevo golpe y envió a Blaine y a William a vigilar un lugar, y le pidió a Kurt que se quedara, no quería que estuviera en la calle por ahora.

-Kurt, ven tengo que hablar contigo.- le dijo Chad.

Kurt bajo de la repisa y camino detrás de Chad, Aki y Alan solo miraban. Se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Chad, Kurt se quedo de pie, una vez adentro, Chad parecía muy nervioso, miraba el suelo buscando las palabras indicadas.

-Necesito contarte algo, Blaine ayer estaba muy preocupado, y ...él se dio cuenta que algo te pasaba...yo...yo le conté lo que te sucedió...él debía saberlo Kurt.-

Este lo miro al principio sin entender bien, pero luego se dio cuenta a que se refería Chad, de apoco la desesperación lo inundo.

-Dijiste que jamás se lo contarías a nadie.- dijo Kurt bajando su mirada al suelo.

-El necesitaba saberlo, te ama, estoy seguro...-

-Dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie...- Kurt lo miro con los ojos acuosos. -ahora no va a quererme.-

-No...Kurt no es así.- dijo Chad intentando tomar del brazo a Kurt para que se sentara.

Kurt se alejo de él mirándolo con dolor y salió de la habitación corriendo hacia la salida de la pensión.

-Kurt!...mierda!.- dijo Chad.

Aki camino hasta el pasillo mirando a Chad.

-Que sucedió?.-

-Llama a William, que le diga a Blaine que venga.-

Aki hizo lo que le pidió bajo la mirada atenta de Alan, Chad salió de la pensión en busca de Kurt.

Blaine llego veinte minutos después, Aki estaba junto a Alan en la cocina sacando conclusiones de lo que sucedió, William estaba guardando el auto en la cochera.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Blaine a sus compañeros.

-No sé, creo que Chad tiene problemas con Kurt.- dijo Aki.

-Qué?, donde está Kurt?.- preguntó preocupado Blaine.

-Salió de aquí corriendo.-

Blaine se puso nervioso, Chad entro por la puerta mirándolo con preocupación, Aki y Alan se quedaron mirándolos curiosos.

-Que sucedió?, donde está Kurt?.- preguntó Blaine caminando hacia Chad.

-No lo sé, se fue corriendo, su auto siguiente aquí, no se adonde fue.-

-Pero que le sucedió?.- pregunto Blaine más preocupado que antes.

-Le conté que ya sabes lo que le sucedió.- respondió Chad.

-Qué?!, porque le contaste?.- mirándolo serio.

Chad negó con la cabeza.

-Donde esta, donde pudo ir?.- pregunto Blaine.

-El único lugar en el que se siente seguro es la casa de Grecia.- respondió Chad.

-Donde vive?.-

-A ella no le gusta...-

-No me importa una mierda lo que le guste!, voy a ir allí con o sin tu ayuda.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

Chad busco una libreta de su chaqueta y una birome, escribió la dirección en una hoja y la arranco para dársela a Blaine. William entro percatándose de la situación tensa, miro a su hermano pero no dijo nada.

-Tanto escándalo por el loquito ese?, que les sucede?.- pregunto Alan desde el umbral de la cocina.

-No le llames loquito!.- dijo Blaine enojado.

-Pero que mierda te sucede?, se te pego lo idiota juntándote con él, o qué?.- pregunto mirándolo desafiante Alan.

-No quiero que lo llames así de nuevo, ni loco, ni idiota, ni nada, entendiste?.- Blaine no estaba para aguantar a Alan.

\- Blaine...- susurro Chad intentando calmarlo.

-Si papá... Quien te crees eh?, que eres el novio...- dijo Alan.

-Si soy su novio, y no quiero escuchar que lo molestes otra vez.- dijo firmemente Blaine.

Alan y el resto se quedo mirándolo, Blaine estaba nervioso y cansado de las idioteces de Alan, miro a Chad y salió de la pensión en busca de Kurt.

-No entiendo, no le gustaban las mujeres?.- preguntó William.

Chad no dijo nada, salió caminando hacia su habitación.

-Es gay?...ahora tendremos dos maricas.- dijo Alan.

-Basta Alan, no ves que la cosa no está bien?, deja de molestar.- dijo William caminando hacia la cocina.

-Tu sabias ésto?.- pregunto Alan a Aki.

Éste lo miro mal y salió hacia la cocina.

...

Blaine llego a un vecindario residencial, casi todas las casas eran iguales, estaciono en el número que tenía en el papel y bajo del auto.

Ya casi rozaba la noche, subió los escalones de la entrada y toco la puerta, espero unos segundo y cuando iba a volver a tocar, una mujer de mediana estatura, castaña, de ojos del mismo color, abrió la puerta.

-Que desea?.- preguntó en un tono duro.

-Estoy buscando a Grecia.- dijo Blaine mirándola serio.

-Soy yo, quien eres tú?.- preguntó ella con sus ojos fijos en los de Blaine.

-Soy Blaine, estoy buscando a Kurt, él está aquí?.-

-No.- dijo secamente la mujer.

Blaine desvío su mirada al suelo con preocupación.

-No sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo, donde puede estar?.- pregunto Blaine con esperanza que ella supiera donde estaba su novio.

Grecia lo miro duramente, analizándolo.

-Ven entra.- dijo finalmente.

Le hizo lugar para que ingresara, Blaine dio unos pasos dentro de la casa, era muy cálida, decorada muy a los cincuenta, la sala era pequeña, había un pequeño sillón y unos individuales a los lados de la sala.

Ella cerró con seguro la puerta y camino hasta el otro extremo de la sala.

-Ven.-

Blaine la siguió sin entender hacia donde lo llevaba, hasta que camino hacia la habitación contigua, Kurt estaba sentado sobre lo que parecía una pequeña cama junto a una ventana, con los pies sobre ella, tomándoselos, mirando hacia afuera con tristeza.

-Kurt.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Éste lo observo con sorpresa pero desvío sus ojos a Grecia que se quedo de pie junto a la puerta.

-Amor...- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

Kurt miro hacia el suelo nerviosamente, Blaine se sentó junto a él, lo tomo de las manos y él no las retiró pero no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Amor mírame...- pidió Blaine. -estaba preocupado, estas bien?.-

Él asintió y lo miro de soslayo.

-Te amo, y lo que sé ahora no cambia lo que siento por ti, me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras tú, pero entiendo que no es fácil...- Blaine acaricio el rostro de su novio y éste lo miro a los ojos. -te amo mucho, mucho.-

-De verdad?.- preguntó Kurt con sus mirada acuosa.

-Si, como podría dejar de amarte, si eres todo mi mundo.- respondió Blaine sinceramente. -tú no elegiste nada de lo que te sucedió, si hubiera sido yo, me dejarías de querer?.-

-No.- dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

-Ves?, yo tampoco dejare de amarte.-

Blaine beso sus manos, Kurt se acerco a su rostro y lo beso en los labios, se miraron unos instantes y Blaine acaricio su rostro, sabía que no había más que hablar sobre el tema.

-Quieres volver a la pensión?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Bien me quedare aquí entonces.- dijo Blaine.

Miro hacia la puerta y Grecia ya no estaba de pie allí.

-Como supiste donde vivía Grecia?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Me lo dijo Chad, y ...ya todos saben que somos novios...se lo grite a Alan en la cara, me tenia cansado.-

Kurt lo miro serio.

-Yo no estoy avergonzado de ser tu novio, no me molesta que todos lo sepan, de hecho es mejor, así Alan cierra esa maldita boca de una vez.-

Kurt hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Supongo que vas a quedarte.- dijo Grecia desde la puerta que daba a la sala.

Ella tenía unas mantas y una almohada en sus brazos, las dejó en un sofá a unos metros de ellos.

-Duerme aquí.-

Grecia salió de la habitación con ese aire de enfado que parecía ser parte de su ser.

-Le caíste bien.- dijo Kurt.

-De verdad?.- preguntó Blaine, él creía todo lo contrario.

-No deja a nadie quedarse aquí.-

Blaine levanto las cejas en forma de sorpresa, al menos estaría con Kurt. No le importaba realmente la mujer, ni donde dormiría, solo quería que estar con su novio, y que él estuviera bien, después de saber lo que le sucedió, entendía porque él era así, y su necesidad de protegerlo creció tanto como su amor por él.

Aprovechó que estaban solos y lo beso con amor y ternura, Kurt respondió de la misma manera. En ese momento Blaine supo que estarían bien, de a poco lograría que Kurt saliera de ese estado, y que fuera feliz.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Se durmió abrazado a Kurt, en la pequeña cama, cuando abrió los ojos ya era de día, oyó un sonido en la habitación contigua y se levanto sin despertar a su novio.

En la cocina estaba Grecia preparando el desayuno, era muy temprano, la hora en la que Kurt suele levantarse, ahí se dio cuenta que Kurt se levantaba temprano por ella.

-Buen día.- saludo Blaine.

Grecia lo miro de soslayo y siguió con su trabajo.

-Buen día.- respondió ella. -siéntate.-

Blaine se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a él, se apoyo en la mesa observando la habitación, una cocina clásica, bien decorada, como un hogar de personas grandes, bien cuidado, y conservado, limpio hasta el extremo, la mesa tenía un mantel de puntilla con flores bordadas, un juego de té en el centro, no tenia fotos en la habitación, solo un par de cuadros y algunos colgantes.

Grecia parecía una mujer algo reacia, dura, vestía como una señora de los años cincuenta, tal vez ella tenía esa edad, con voz firme, y semblante serio, pero a la vez su rostro no parecía de una mujer dura, más bien de una señora que se cuidaba bien, no tenia arrugas, su tez blanca hacia relucir mas su cabellera castaña. Era como esas señoras de los comerciales, una señora de casa, bien instruida y con perfume a hogar.

-Kurt me hablo de ti.- dijo ella girándose y mirándolo seria. -me contó todo, desde que llegaste a la banda hasta lo de ayer.-

Blaine respiro profundo, tenía la sensación que en cualquier momento empezaría un interrogatorio.

-Porque estas con él?.- pregunto ella.

-Porque lo amo.- respondió Blaine.

-Lo amas?, sabes lo que significa esa palabra?...es demasiado grande para alguien de tu edad.-

-Sé lo que siento...principalmente porque nunca lo sentí antes, y él se merece que lo ame, nada menos que eso.-

Grecia no dijo nada, lo miro en silencio, Blaine sabía que estaba analizándolo.

-Lo que sé de él ahora, no cambia nada...no le tengo lástima, ni estoy con él por...-

-El sexo.- dijo ella.

-No, no estoy con él por eso, me enamore...no fue fácil asumir que me gustaba un hombre, tenía mis prejuicios, pero tampoco podía ignorar lo que él me provocaba, y aunque intente alejarme, y no dejar que ésto creciera, no pude evitarlo...tampoco fue fácil estar con él sabiendo que no me amaba, que estaba enamorado de otro, y sabiendo que me mataba de a poco seguí con él...cuando me dijo que sentía algo por mí, me aferre a ese "algo" como si me hubiese jurado amor eterno...él es lo único que tengo, no puedo perderlo, nunca tuve nada, ni el amor de una familia, ni alguien que me guiará, ahora lo tengo a él y no voy a dejarlo ni a lastimarlo, lo amo, y sé que me ama, a su manera, pero sé que lo hace.-

Grecia guardo silencio, lo miraba atenta, Blaine entendía su preocupación pero no dejaría que dudará de lo que sentía por Kurt.

-Él esta lastimado, tiene un trauma muy grande, jamás será una persona normal, tal vez con los años mejore, pero no te hagas ilusiones, él tiene su manera de expresarse y de procesar las cosas, nunca vera el mundo como es.- dijo ella mirándolo seria.

-Lo sé, ahora entiendo porque.- Blaine entendía muchas cosas después de saber lo que le sucedió a Kurt.

-No quiero verlo sufrir, si eso sucede te colgare de las pelotas del puente entiendes?.- pregunto ella sin inmutarse.

Blaine asintió, en ese momento recordó la conversación que tuvo con Kurt y cuando le dijo que la mujer tenía un carácter especial.

Kurt apareció por la puerta, recién levantado, a Blaine se le asomo una sonrisa al verlo así.

-Buen día.- dijo éste mirándolo y a Grecia.

-Ve a lavarte el rostro.- pidió ella en tono seco.

Kurt salió hacia un pasillo y entro al baño, Blaine miro a Grecia que estaba sirviendo el desayuno, no asociaba mucho a esta mujer con la descripción de Kurt, cuando él hablaba de ella parecía estar describiendo a una señora amable y buena con él, casi una madre, en cambio, él la notaba un tanto osca, y de mal carácter.

Kurt volvió y se sentó junto a Blaine, se miraron y se sonrieron sin decir nada.

-Llame a Chad anoche, y le dije que estabas aquí, si deseas o no volver con él, es tu decisión pero debe saber donde estas.- dijo ella mirando a Kurt.

Este no dijo nada, bajo la mirada a sus manos pensativo.

-Él no lo hizo con maldad, yo le insistí para que me dijera que te sucedió, estaba preocupado...necesitaba saber...- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt no dijo nada, Blaine tomo su mano sobre la mesa, y la apretó, no era justo que se enojara con Chad.

-Coman antes que se enfríe.- dijo Grecia.

-A Blaine le gusto tu auto.- Kurt miro a su novio con una sonrisa.

Blaine no dijo nada, estaba un poco incomodo con la conversación que tuvo antes con la mujer.

-Sabes de autos?.- preguntó ella.

-Sí, algo.- respondió Blaine.

-Tal vez te llame en la semana, tengo un auto que no funciona, quiero venderlo a ver que me dan por el.- dijo ella desayunando.

-Ese que lleva al bar es una reliquia.- comento Blaine desayunando, se sentía más a gusto hablando de autos.

-Sí, era de mi padre, él lo cuidaba muy bien, es una joya de familia.- dijo ella.

-Esta impecable.- susurro Blaine con un dejo de sorpresa, debía tener más de cincuenta años ese auto.

-Donde aprendiste de autos?.- preguntó Grecia.

-En el reformatorio había un taller, allí aprendí mucho.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo miraba atento mientras desayunaba, esto no paso desapercibido por Grecia.

-Supongo que no llegaste al reformatorio por bueno.- cometo ella mirándolo.

-Me robe el auto del director del orfanato...- Blaine hizo un gesto. -crecí en la calle, no podía terminar en otro lado.-

-Mientras no termines en la cárcel...- Grecia cambio el semblante, y suavizo su tono. -no tienes ningún familiar?.-

-No, mis padres me abandonaron y no quisieron saber nada de mí, así que yo tampoco quiero saber de ellos.- respondió Blaine.

-La puta vida siendo puta.- dijo ella.

Blaine la miro con cierto asombro, no creyó que ella dijera ese tipo de palabras, no parecía la clase de mujer que anduviera por el mundo insultando.

-Mañana iras a buscar el dinero del bar, pero quiero que vayas con él...- dijo Grecia a Kurt y señalo con la cabeza a Blaine. - y la próxima vez que vean a esos que te molestaron, me los señalas.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. Blaine solo miraba sin decir nada.

-Chad se hará cargo de los otros locales.- dijo ella luego.

El timbre sonó y Grecia se levanto rumbo a la puerta.

-Es muy especial.- dijo Blaine señalando a Grecia.

-No es mala, tiene su carácter pero conmigo siempre fue muy buena, me cuida mucho.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine solo se quedo pensativo, escucho una discusión en la puerta y presto atención junto a Kurt a lo que sucedía.

-De verdad?, así que te debo algo?.-pregunto Grecia con evidente malestar en su voz.

-Usted es la única que no paga la cuota por tener el bar en esa calle.- dijo la voz de un hombre.

-Bien...te daré lo tuyo no te preocupes.- dijo Grecia y entro a la casa.

Fue hasta la cocina y tomo una sartén de acero y volvió a salir, Blaine la miro extrañado pero Kurt estaba preocupado.

-Toma!, aquí tienes lo que querías.- dijo ella arrojándole por la cabeza la sartén.

El hombre intento esquivarla pero no pudo hacer mucho, para cuando la sartén cayó al suelo, él tenía su rostro con sangre, ella busco algo detrás de un sofá pequeño, era una escopeta bastante grande, y lo apunto con ella.

-Aun quieres el dinero?.- preguntó ella.

El sujeto salió corriendo tomándose la cabeza, ella salió y recogió la sartén, cerró la puerta con seguro y volvió a guardar el arma.

Entro a la cocina bajo la mirada atenta de Kurt y de Blaine, este último estaba sorprendido de toda la escena, ella dejo la sartén en el lavabo y dejo que el agua cayera sobre ella.

-Si te piden dinero en el bar, les dices que hablen conmigo.- dijo Grecia a Kurt.

Este asintió con la cabeza.

-Malditos buitres, cuando llegue aquí nadie molestaba, ahora quieren dinero hasta para estacionar el auto, quienes se creen...-

-Hace mucho que vive aquí?.- pregunto Blaine para aligerar el ambiente.

-Treinta años, fui una de las primeras en vivir aquí.- respondió ella.

-Vaya...era otra época.- dijo Blaine.

-Más tranquilo...quieren más pan de salvado?.- pregunto a ambos.

-Si.- dijo Kurt con entusiasmo.

Grecia busco en un mueble una canasta con pan, aparentemente lo hacia ella.

-Kurt me dijo que usted le cocina, es cocinera?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, él comía pizza allí todo el día, cuando vivía aquí comía sano, allí Chad compra lo que encuentre en la calle, se enfermara si se alimenta así.- comento ella.

Grecia comenzó a hablar de diferentes comidas, y de cómo compro la pensión. Estuvieron allí toda la mañana, Kurt quiso volver a la pensión y hablar con Chad.

Ni bien entraron vieron a Chad con unas herramientas en la sala, reparando algo, miró a Kurt y suspiro, Blaine siguió camino a su habitación, suponía que Kurt desearía hablar con Chad a solas.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Chad mirando a Kurt.

\- Blaine me dijo que no dejaría de quererme, estaba preocupado, supongo que estuvo bien que él lo supiera.- dijo Kurt.

-Lo último que quiero es lastimarte, lo sabes.- dijo Chad.

Kurt se mordió el labio mirándolo.

-Si lo sé.-

-Está todo bien entonces?.- preguntó Chad.

-Si.- dijo sinceramente Kurt.

Chad se acerco y revolvió sus cabellos.

-Eres el hijo que no tuve... yo no supe ser hijo, mucho menos padre, pero tu ocupaste ese lugar, y no me gustaría que existieran diferencias entre nosotros.-

-Yo también te quiero.- dijo Kurt mostrando una sonrisa.

Chad sonrió y volvió a su trabajo, Kurt camino hasta la habitación de su novio, encontrándolo revisando su ropa.

-Voy a bañarme, huelo a mono.- dijo a Kurt y lo beso saliendo de la habitación. -todo está bien con Chad?.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Entonces nos quedamos?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Te hubieras ido si yo no regresaba?.- pregunto Kurt curioso.

-Sí, yo voy donde tú vayas.- respondió Blaine acercándose a él. -no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.-

Kurt sonrió y deposito un beso en sus labios. Blaine salió rumbo al baño y él se quedo esperándolo en la habitación, estaba más tranquilo, su novio lo seguía queriendo aún sabiendo lo que le sucedió, y para él, eso era lo único importante.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Robarían otra joyería, Chad había organizado los días que cada uno vigilaría el negocio, Blaine y Aki estuvieron vigilando en el auto todo el día. Al parecer a Aki no le afectaba en nada que él estuviera con Kurt, lo trataba de igual manera que antes, le comento que sospechaba de algo desde que los vio tan juntos, pero que no era su asunto, William no le dijo nada, pero no hacia diferencia alguna en su trato, en cambio Alan no le hablaba, lo miraba mal, era más que obvio que no le gustaba saber que le gustaban los hombres.

Volvieron durante la noche, Blaine se despidió de Aki y siguió camino a su habitación, Kurt estaba dormido en su cama, sonrió al verlo, se quito la ropa, y quedo en bóxer y una camisa, cuando se sentó en la cama, Kurt se sobresalto.

-Tranquilo, soy yo.- dijo abrazándose a él.

Kurt sonrió y lo abrazo, Blaine se recostó en su pecho, y enterró su cara en el cuello de su novio.

-Este es el mejor lugar del mundo.- dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte.

Kurt sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba tan cansado que se durmió en minutos, sintiendo el aroma de su novio.

Sentía su cuerpo liviano, como si lo balancearan de un lado a otro. Abrió los ojos y vio agua a su alrededor, hasta la altura de su pecho, mucha agua, celeste, cristalina, miro a lo lejos un manto de color crema, era la costa, camino hacia allí lentamente, el agua estaba tranquila y calidad, llego a la playa y noto que solo tenía puesto unas bermudas turquesa, salió del agua y miro hacia todos lados, estaba solo, no había nada al rededor, una figura apareció a lo lejos, camino hacia allí y a medida que se acercaba reconocía a la persona de pie junto al agua, era Kurt.

-Kurt!...Kurt!...- grito Blaine.

Su novio estaba mirando el agua con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, su mirada perdida en el paño cristalino frente a él, pero no estaba triste, parecía tranquilo, en paz.

-Kurt!.- dijo fuerte ya más cerca.

Éste lo miro y le sonrió.

Él se acerco más y noto que llevaba una bermuda marrón claro, le sonreía como si estuviera esperándolo.

Cuando se acercaba mas él, el día parecía más claro, hasta que la luz inundo todo llevando a blanco su mente, y solo podía oír un sonido a lo lejos que le era familiar.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el reloj de Kurt sonaba, éste aun estaba abrazándolo.

Removió su rostro en el cuello de su novio y lo abrazo más fuerte. Kurt apago su reloj y bostezo.

-Odio tu reloj.- susurro Blaine.

Kurt sonrió.

-Estaba soñando contigo.- dijo Blaine en su cuello.

-Y era lindo?.- pregunto sonriendo Kurt.

-Sí, estábamos en una playa...estabas hermoso.- respondió levantando su rostro y mirándolo.

-Y?...que sucedió?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me desperté.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt volvió a bostezar y sonrió.

-Tenemos que ir con Chad a la joyería.-

-Estás seguro que quieres entrar solo?.- pregunto Blaine.

La idea que su novio entrara solo al local para ubicar las joyas, no le agradaba mucho.

-Siempre lo hago, nunca hubo problemas.- respondió Kurt.

-Estaré afuera con Chad y William.- dijo Blaine.

-Chad me dijo que tú pediste ir.- dijo Kurt abrazado a su novio.

-Sí, quiero estar ahí.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo miro y depósito un beso en sus labios.

-Vamos a levantarnos conejito.-

Kurt le sonrió y lo abrazo más fuerte.

...

Blaine estaba en el auto mirando hacia la joyería en la vereda de enfrente, Chad a su lado y William en el asiento trasero, comentaban algo sobre las puertas de salida del local.

-Chad...- dijo Blaine al notar tres hombres entrar al local.

Chad y William miraron atentos y un disparo se escucho.

-Kurt...- susurro Blaine.

Intento abrir la puerta del auto y Chad se lo impidió cerrándola.

-Que haces?.- pregunto Chad.

-Voy a sacar a Kurt de ahí.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Si entras ahí lo delatas, pueden herirlos a los dos.- dijo Chad.

-No voy a dejarlo ahí.-

-Escucha...si entras será peor.- dijo William.

-Están robando, se llevaran el dinero y ya.-

Los hombres salieron corriendo del local, y subieron a un auto que paso por ellos.

Blaine abrió la puerta del auto justo cuando Kurt y los demás clientes salían del local.

Volvió a entrar al auto al verlo sin rasguños, Kurt cruzo la calle y entro al auto.

-Se llevaron todo.- dijo Kurt.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Si.- respondió él.

-Que sucedió?.- preguntó Chad.

-Entraron, dispararon al aire y nos pidieron que nos tiráramos al suelo, se llevaron todo, la recaudación, las joyas, todas las que estaban en exhibición, todo.- explicó Kurt.

-Estaban estudiándolo.- dijo William.

-Sabían donde tenían el dinero de reserva?.- preguntó Chad.

-Sí, fueron a la oficina y le hicieron abrir a la empleada la caja con la recaudación de esta semana.- respondió Kurt.

-Si lo estaban vigilando debimos verlos en algún momento.- comentó Blaine.

La policía llegó al local y un gran barullo se armo.

-Vamos.- dijo Chad mirando por la ventanilla hacia el local.

Blaine condujo inquieto, estaba más calmado porque Kurt estaba bien, pero no quería que volviera a exponerse.

-No los vieron cuando estaban vigilando?.- pregunto Chad.

-No. El auto no lo vi nunca.- dijo William.

-De donde salieron?.- susurro Chad.

-Es una banda nueva.- dijo William.

-Nadie se mueve aquí sin que se entere Jian.- dijo Chad.

-El policía?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí. Él debe saber quiénes son.- dijo Chad.

-Quien te dio el dato del local?.- pregunto William.

-El mecánico que me dio el dato del local de ropa.- dijo Chad.

-Pudo haberle dicho a alguien más?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Eso estoy pensando, él y Jian sabían ésto.- respondió Chad pensativo.

-O Jian pudo haberle hablado a alguien más.- dijo William.

-Mmmh!...hablare con él.- dijo Chad.

Blaine miro a Kurt por el espejo retrovisor y estaba tranquilo, pero él no, había algo de todo esto que no le cerraba.

-Que haremos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Esperar a que se calme todo.-

Llegaron a la pensión, Chad fue a su habitación y llamo por teléfono a Jian, Kurt entro a la cocina, buscó un paquete de galletas y se sentó sobre la repisa, Blaine y William se sentaron junto a la mesa pensativos.

-Esto no me gusta.- dijo Blaine.

-A mí tampoco...si hay otra banda, Jian lo sabe y lo permite, querrán ganar terreno.- comentó William.

Aki entro y se sentó junto a ellos limpiando sus manos con un trapo.

-Esa maldita caldera funcionara bien cuando llegue el verano, que tienen de bueno en el local?, alguna joya valiosa?.-

-Nada, no tiene nada, cuando Kurt entro, también lo hizo una banda y se llevo todo.- dijo William.

-Qué?...otros?.-

-Sí, se llevaron las joyas y la recaudación.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt solo los miraba mientras comía.

-Otra banda... No escuche de otra banda.- dijo Aki.

-Eran tres y un auto, supongo que había otro allí.- comentó Blaine.

-Cuatro personas es muy poco...deben ser nuevos.- dijo Aki.

Chad ingreso a la cocina con mala cara.

-Jian dice que no tiene idea de quienes son...él no los envió.-

-No será que le dan más dinero?, tal vez te está mintiendo.- dijo William.

-Nosotros tenemos a Grecia, ella dejara de pagarle si él decide sacarnos del negocio.- respondió Chad.

-Grecia le da dinero?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Los hombres que están en la oficina del bar son de él, ellos lo custodian a cambio de que Grecia les de una comisión, están en todos sus locales, así arregla ella.- le aclaro Chad sentándose junto a él.

-Cuando estábamos en la casa de Grecia un hombre le vino a cobrar algo y a ella no le gusto, le dijo a Kurt que si alguien le quería cobrar algo que lo enviara con ella.- dijo Blaine mirando a Chad.

Este asintió pensativo con la cabeza.

-Es una banda nueva...bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, no podemos hacer nada, buscare algo mas.- dijo Chad. -donde esta Alan?.-

-Estaba ayudándome con la caldera, no ésta de buen humor.- respondió Aki.

-Hace días no está de buen humor.- comentó molesto Chad.

-Yo hablare con él.- dijo William.

Todos sabían a qué se debía el mal humor de Alan, no quería ni sentarse a la mesa con Blaine ni con Kurt, siempre hablaba por lo bajo, y los miraba mal. Ya no cruzaba muchas palabras con Chad, estaba molesto e incomodo en la pensión, discutía seguido con su hermano y con el único que trataba era con Aki.

-Tenemos lo del despacho del abogado aún.- dijo Aki.

-Sí, lo haremos mañana a la noche, no quiero más improvistos.- dijo Chad.

-Lo haremos como lo planeamos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, tú le quitas las llaves y el resto es pan comido.- dijo Chad.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, ya habían repasado todo varias veces, el abogado tenía el dinero de la venta de una casa en su despacho, el sujeto estaba en cosas sucias y no podía depositarlo en el banco, entonces lo dejaba en su oficina, hasta poder invertirlo, Chad había investigado bien al sujeto, y el edificio era un antro, no había seguridad, ni cámaras, Blaine podía sacarle las llaves de la oficina cuando bajara sin que lo notara, subían tomaban el dinero y se iban.

-Bien. Iré a comprar un repuesto para la caldera.- dijo Aki.

-Es la banda, es muy chica, compra de la quince.- comentó Blaine.

-Se congela y se corta, es por eso.- dijo Aki.

-Debe haber algo para que no se congele.- dijo Chad.

-Porque no vas a la casa de repuestos de las bombas de agua?, esas están a la intemperie, debe haber algo para que no se estropeen.- dijo Blaine.

-Sí, tienes razón, préstame tu auto William.- pidió Aki.

William busco sus llaves y se las arrojó a su amigo.

Aki salió de la pensión, y William fue a su habitación, Chad se preparo un café mientras encendía el televisor, Blaine se acerco a Kurt con una media sonrisa, éste se la devolvió al instante, le convido de sus galletas y Blaine tomo una.

-Quieres que vayamos a mirar una película?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Blaine miro de soslayo a Chad que estaba entretenido con las noticias y deposito un beso en los labios de su novio, Kurt sonrió saboreando su labio, Blaine desvío su vista, si lo veía hacer eso nuevamente, perdería la cordura.

Alan salió por la puerta y William tras él, Chad noto esto al igual que Blaine, no parecía que los hermanos estuvieran llevándose bien. Chad negó con la cabeza y se sentó con una taza de café entre sus manos.

-Quieres café?.- pregunto Blaine a su novio.

Este asintió con la cabeza, Blaine comenzó preparar café para ambos, Chad los miraba sin decir nada, Kurt tenía sus ojos sobre su novio con una media sonrisa, y una mirada brillante, parecía otra persona, Chad negó con la cabeza y con una media sonrisa, le gustaba ver a Kurt así, tranquilo, sonriente, feliz.

...

La película era linda, en realidad Blaine no la miraba mucho, abrazaba a Kurt que estaba recostado en su hombro, estaba medianamente oscuro, pero la enorme pantalla iluminaba lo suficiente. Kurt se sentía a gusto, entre risas miraba la película en blanco y negro dentro del auto junto a Blaine, inconscientemente Kurt tomo la mano de su novio, nunca había estado tan a gusto con alguien, ni había tenido tanta confianza como para estar así, cada vez que estaba con Blaine, de la manera que fuese, sentía una calidez en su pecho, llenándolo de felicidad.

La película termino y miro a Blaine quien le sonreía.

-Estuvo linda.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, entretenida.- respondió sonriendo.

Kurt se sentó en su asiento notando que las luces del lugar estaba encendidas y los autos se retiraban.

Blaine sonrió y encendió su auto, ya era pasada la medianoche y era mejor volver a la pensión.

-Hay otra función el fin de semana, venimos?.- pregunto Blaine mientras conducía.

-Si.- respondió con ánimo Kurt.

-Sabes, no miraba muchas películas antes, pero ahora les tome el gusto.- comentó Blaine.

-Yo veía alguna que otra en la televisión, pero nunca en una pantalla tan grande.- dijo Kurt.

-Te hubiera gustado ser actor?.- pregunto de la nada Blaine.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.-

-A mi si.- respondió Blaine. -pero supongo que hay que ir a alguna escuela para aprender eso.-

-A mi me gustaría terminar la escuela.- dijo Kurt mirando hacia la calle.

Blaine iba a preguntar porque no había terminado la escuela y luego recordó que Kurt tenía trece años cuando lo atacaron, y si paso meses sin hablar era más que obvio que no regreso a la escuela.

-Pues...hay cursos para adultos, para que terminen la escuela.- dijo Blaine.

-Si?, pero yo soy muy tonto para eso.- dijo Kurt.

-No. No eres tonto...tú no eres tonto me escuchaste?...- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio. -eres inteligente, has leído como cien libros, nadie que lee tanto, solo las personas inteligentes.-

Kurt lo miro atento, hizo una mueca, comprendiendo las palabras de su novio, él no se consideraba inteligente, pero si Blaine decía que las personas que leían tanto eran inteligentes entonces le creería.

-Averiguaremos donde dan esos cursos.- dijo con convicción Blaine.

-Tu vendrás conmigo?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si...si me dejan, yo tuve que terminar mis estudios, me obligaban en el orfanato.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt no dijo nada, pero no asistiría solo a ningún lado y Blaine podía leer en el rostro de su novio su preocupación.

-Ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos.-

Kurt hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Ni bien llegaron a la pensión, Blaine estaciono el auto y entraron a la vivienda, Kurt camino junto a su novio hasta su habitación.

-Deberíamos dormir en tu cama, es más cómoda, la mía tiene esa pata floja, sino tendré que ponerle un par de tus libros para afirmarla.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Mis libros no.- dijo éste serio.

-Entonces me tendrás en tu cama cada noche.- dijo Blaine frente al rostro de su novio.

Kurt sonrió y lo tomo de la mano mientras entraban a su habitación, él deseaba tener siempre a Blaine junto a él.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Sentía a Blaine muy profundo dentro de él, su piel quemaba y hasta lucia más oscura, sus besos eran como fuego quemando su cuerpo, todo en él era fuego, estaba poseído por la pasión que le provocaba cada embestida, cada toque. Lo tomo del cabello tirando levemente de ellos, subió más sus piernas para permitirle a Blaine embestirlo más profundo, haciéndolo gemir cuando su novio lo embistió con toda sus fuerzas.

Despertó acalorado, con la boca seca, Blaine lo abrazaba, él estaba sobre su pecho, lo miro dormir y se mordió el labio, aun latía en su cuerpo la sensación de deseo.

Se acerco a la boca de Blaine y deposito un beso en ella, y luego otro en la comisura de sus labios, le dio otro beso en su mejilla y volvió a besar sus labios.

-Mmmmh...que...- susurro Blaine.

Kurt dejo un rastro de besos por su rostro bajando por su cuello, mientras metía su mano dentro del bóxer acariciando el miembro de Blaine, éste gimió medio dormido, Kurt se metió debajo de las mantas, bajo el bóxer de su novio para introducir su miembro en su boca, provocando un gemido de Blaine.

Susurro su nombre una y otra vez, tomando las mantas con fuerza mientras Kurt lo hacía ver estrellas, su novio subió hasta llegar a su rostro, y lo tomó por la nuca besándolo con pasión, Kurt se quito la ropa y sentó a horcajadas sobre él, le quito la playera y se besaron con deseo.

Kurt estiro su mano hasta el mueble junto a la cama y busco un preservativo, se lo coloco a Blaine bajo la mirada lujuriosa de éste, y comenzó a penetrarse lentamente.

Blaine gimió alto al sentirlo así, Kurt comenzó a mover sus caderas haciéndolo perder la noción de todo a su alrededor, y a partir de allí todo se convirtió en un espiral lleno de pasión, Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados, sumergido en la lujuria, y Blaine no podía refrenar su deseo por mas.

Cuando todo a su alrededor perdió forma y sólo existía la mirada de Kurt sobre él, sintió como perdía el control sobre su cuerpo y a Kurt gemir en voz alta.

El peso de su novio sobre su cuerpo lo trajo a la realidad, Kurt estaba medio dormido, abrazado a él, ya sintiendo el frío de la noche, busco la manta y tiro de ella hasta cubrirlos a ambos. No sabía si lo había soñado o si lo alucinó pero se sentía genial.

Cuando despertó ya era media mañana, no escuchó el reloj de Kurt, y éste seguía dormido sobre él. Acaricio su espalda despertándolo, Kurt se removió abrazándose más a él, Blaine sonrió, le encantaba despertar así con su novio, acaramelados, entre besos y caricias, era el momento perfecto de sus días.

Kurt lo miro con los parpados pesados, aún con sueño, Blaine sonrió y deposito un beso en sus labios.

-Hola conejito.-

-Hola.-

Kurt se movió hacia un lado y Blaine se puso de lado acariciando su rostro.

-Anoche sucedió algo muy loco, estaba durmiendo y de repente estaba haciendo el amor.- dijo Blaine con picardía.

Kurt sonrió mordiendo el interior de su labio.

-Soñé contigo.-

-Sí, que soñaste?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Que hacíamos el amor...no sé si estábamos en el auto, pero era...muy bueno.- dijo Kurt con un brillo en sus ojos.

-A si?, y que pasaba en tu sueño, que hacíamos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Pues...estábamos como lo hacemos siempre, pero tu piel era más oscura...- comentó Kurt.

-Era yo verdad?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja alzada.

-Si...nunca soñé con nadie.- respondió Kurt.

-Bien, y que sucedía?.- pregunto mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Pues...era intenso, quemaba todo, pero era lindo, estabas...grande...,y caliente.- dijo Kurt midiendo su labio.

-Ahora estoy caliente.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, Blaine se acerco y lo beso con dulzura, repaso con su mano el torso desnudo de su novio, y sus caderas. Kurt lo abrazo atrayéndolo mas a él mientras intensificaba en beso.

Blaine se posicionó sobre él y movió sus pelvis haciendo fricción entre ellos, su novio susurro su nombre en sus labios, estaba muy excitado, dejo un camino de besos hasta su estomago, y comenzó a repasar con su lengua cada pulgada de piel, besando con suavidad las cicatrices de Kurt, acariciándolo con amor, demostrándole todo lo que sentía en su corazón por él. Busco un preservativo y se lo coloco, volvió a su ubicación entre las piernas de Kurt, y lo beso en los labios mientras se internaba en él, su novio suspiro y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa, estaba inmerso en el deseo, Blaine se movía buscando ese punto dentro de él provocándole más placer.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban exhaustos pero saciados, abrazados envueltos en una nube de caricias y besos.

-Debemos levantarnos.- dijo Kurt.

-Mmmm...no, podemos quedarnos aquí hoy.- Blaine estaba muy a gusto entre los brazos de su novio.

-Se darán cuenta que estamos aquí.-

-Sí...donde crees que piensan que duermo?, ellos saben que estamos juntos...no tenemos que hacer nada hoy, porque no nos quedamos así hasta el mediodía?.- preguntó Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y cerró los ojos, era agradable sentirse así, se había acostumbrado a dormir con Blaine, a sentir su calor, su aroma, estar con él era mucho más que el sexo, desde hacía mucho había sentido eso, pero cada día y más después que Blaine sabia sobre su pasado, él sentía que no podría vivir sin su novio. Lo quería, y mucho mas, nunca pensó en el futuro, no había nada delante para él, pero desde hacía un tiempo, deseaba pasar sus días así.

\- Blaine?.-

-Mmmm...?-

-Te quiero.-

Blaine sonrió y levanto su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo también conejito.-

Se besaron y volvieron a abrazarse, disfrutando ese momento.

...

-Ochenta mil dolares?!, pero que es?. El auto de Trump?.- pregunto Chad al mecánico.

-Tómalo o déjalo, es de primera el auto, no voy a pedir menos.-

El mecánico siguió con su trabajo mientras Chad lo miraba atónito.

-Es una mierda el auto, el fondo esta picado, no vale más de cinco mil.- dijo Blaine a su lado.

Chad levantó su mano y salió del taller, Blaine salió con él, caminaron hasta el auto de Kurt quien esperaba paciente que Chad encontrara un auto que le conviniera.

-Como mierda cree que pagare eso?, prefiero uno robado.- dijo Chad enojado.

-Nadie le pagara eso...es un robo.- comentó Blaine .

-Busquemos en lo del turco, trae modelos nuevos pero siempre tiene algo bueno.- dijo Chad entrando al auto de Kurt por el lado del acompañante.

Blaine se sentó atrás de Kurt, este los miro sin decir nada.

-Vamos con el turco.- dijo Chad. -Ochenta mil...-

Chad negaba con la cabeza.

-Que paso con lo del robo en la joyería?, vi en las noticias que estaban buscando a los responsables.- dijo Blaine.

-Jian está en eso, es una banda nueva y él no la maneja, no le gusto no tener el control.- respondió Chad.

-El primer robo que hice con ustedes?, el de la joyería, sabia el policía sobre eso?.- preguntó Blaine dudoso.

-Si claro, porque crees que no salió en las noticias?, él siempre arregla por detrás esas cosas.- respondió Chad. -no te gustan los policías?.-

-No. Siempre son un problema.- respondió Blaine.

-Cuando empecé a trabajar en grande, él se me acerco y me propuso un arreglo, me deja trabajar, yo le doy un porcentaje, todos felices. Tiene el nivel más bajo de robos en la ciudad, es un policía modelo, y seguramente se postulara de alcalde, se imaginan a Jian de alcalde?!, Dios nos libre.- dijo Chad sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió y Blaine hizo una mueca, Chad vio a William caminando por la calle e hizo una seña a Kurt para que detuviera el auto.

-William!.- dijo Chad.

Este miro desde donde estaba, camino hasta el auto, y subió con unos paquetes de regalos.

-Que haces?.- preguntó Chad.

-Les compre regalos a mis hijas, pronto será el cumpleaños de Clara y si le regalo algo a ella también le envió algo a Susan, ustedes que hacen?, encontraste el auto que querías?.-

-No, ochenta mil quiere por el auto.- dijo Chad.

-Qué?!, pero que era un auto volador?.- pregunto irónicamente William.

-Tenia picado el fondo, no valía más de cinco mil, no sé porque pedía tanto.- comentó Blaine.

-No será que le está vendiendo a los nuevos?, tal vez esta ganado algo de esos.- dijo William.

Chad lo miro e hizo un gesto con su rostro.

-Han robado varios autos, si no son ellos es Timbo.- dijo William.

-Crees que ellos están vendiéndoles los autos robados?.- pregunto Chad.

-Bueno, la policía es un avispero, así como nosotros, ellos deben mantenerse debajo del radar y más si no están con Jian, de algún lado están levantando dinero, y los autos son un gran negocio.- respondió William.

-Necesito un auto limpio, no me sirve uno robado.- dijo Chad. -Vamos con el turco.-

Kurt condujo hasta un asentamiento alejado del vecindario, ni bien llegaron vieron los autos estacionados, eran varios y de diversos modelos. Todos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al depósito que usaban de taller mecánico, Chad se acerco a la puerta de entrada y saludo con la mano a un sujeto bajo y con cabello negro.

-Viejo amigo!.- dijo el sujeto mientras caminaba hasta Chad.

-Como estas turco?.- saludo Chad con una sonrisa.

-No tengo de que quejarme, que te trae a mi palacio?.- pregunto sonriente el hombre.

-Busco un auto, con papeles.- respondió Chad.

-Papeles?, aquí todos tienen papeles.- dijo riendo el hombre.

Miro a William, a Blaine y a Kurt.

-Tengo algunos por allá...- dijo señalando unos autos. -escuche algunas cosas por ahí, están con problemas?.-

-No, nosotros no, pero las cosas no están para salir a la calle por ahora.- comentó Chad mientras caminaba con el hombre hacia los autos.

Blaine camino junto a Kurt mirando los autos estacionado, unos sujetos estaban en el depósito trabajando, William siguió a Chad para revisar los autos.

Kurt se quedo mirando un auto parecido al de él, Blaine escuchaba la conversación de Chad, hablaban sobre la nueva banda, Blaine sabía que habían problemas, una banda que crecía era un gran problema para ellos, era menos trabajo y un enfrentamiento seguro.

-No sé que quieren pero parece que no van a irse así como así, uno de ellos me ofreció autos, pero la policía está muy alterada, vinieron dos veces esta semana a revisar, Jian esta como un lobo enojado, si los encuentra los sacara de la calle, lo están dejando como un idiota con sus jefes...no puedo arriesgarme a tener en contra a la policía, son pocos los autos con papeles aquí...además...estos están metidos en todo, no son confiables.-

-En todo?.- pregunto Chad.

-En cosas pesadas...los hermanos Arbum trabajaron con ellos en un robo.- dijo el hombre. -me dijeron que no miden las consecuencias, no les importa nada.-

-Los hermanos Arbum?, esos están locos.- dijo William.

-Estos están más locos que ellos.- comentó el sujeto.

A Chad no le gustaba nada.

Blaine estaba apoyado en un auto mirando hacia ellos, se giro para ver a Kurt, pero éste estaba con un muchacho quien le hablaba bastante animado, se dirigió hacia él sin perder tiempo, Kurt no parecía molesto, más bien escuchaba con atención al muchacho.

-Dejan un buen dinero las exposiciones, hay buenos premios, deberías llevar el tuyo.- decía el joven mirando a Kurt.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine.

-Hola.- saludo el muchacho.

-Creo que Chad tiene para bastante.- comento Blaine mirando a Kurt.

Este asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues...ya sabes...te dejo mi número si quieres, piénsalo y me llamas.- dijo el joven y le entrego un papel con un número de teléfono.

Kurt tomo el papel pero no dijo nada, el joven miro a Blaine y entro al depósito.

-Que tienes que pensar?.- pregunto Blaine con semblante serio.

-Me preguntó si era mi auto ese y me dijo que hay competencias en las exposiciones y que podría llevar el mío si quería.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine hizo un gesto comprendiendo, una ola de celos lo había recorrido, y se sintió un idiota de repente.

Kurt lo miraba con una sonrisa oculta.

-Que?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Nada.- respondió Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine se dio cuenta que Kurt había notado sus celos.

-Sera que Chad encuentre algo?...estaban hablando de unos hermanos...Arbum...los conoces?.-

-Sí, son ladrones, pero son muy violentos, mataron a un hombre y estuvieron en la cárcel, Chad nunca los quiso.- dijo Kurt.

-Mmmm...parece estar preocupado Chad.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia donde estaba Chad. -esos sujetos parece están trabajando con la nueva banda.-

-Eso es un problema, hacia mucho que no habían bandas nuevas, y si los hermanos Arbum están con ellos, son más problemas.- comentó Kurt.

Blaine estaba preocupado, Chad se acercó con William y su amigo.

-Te llevas los papeles ahora?.- pregunto el hombre a Chad.

-Sí, tengo todo aquí, me lo llevo ahora.- respondió Chad.

-Bien.- dijo el sujeto caminando hacia el depósito.

-Kurt, tráeme el dinero, me llevare el Ford, siete mil es más razonable que ochenta.- dijo Chad.

Kurt fue hasta su auto a buscar el dinero.

-Esta impecable, pero seguro habrá que hacerle algo.- dijo William.

-Porque necesitas un auto con papeles?.-

-El mío esta en el fondo del río, recuerdas?, y tengo que salir de la ciudad, no puedo andar con un auto robado.- respondió Chad.

Kurt volvió y le entrego un paquete a Chad, este salió hacia el depósito para hacer la transacción.

-El auto que cayó al río no era tuyo?.- pregunto Blaine a su novio.

-No, era de Chad, el mío es ese, bueno en realidad era de Grecia, ella me lo regalo.- respondió Kurt.

-Aquí los autos van y vienen.- dijo William.

Blaine no dijo nada pero supuso que Grecia siempre tenía autos a disposición de Chad.

Chad volvió varios minutos después, William se entretuvo mirando un auto, estaba interesado en uno, Blaine tenía ganas de comprar uno también, pero debía dejar el suyo por parte de pago, el dinero no abundaba desde hacía un tiempo, Kurt solo miraba, iba con su novio hacia todos lados.

-Iré en el auto.- dijo Chad regresando.

Blaine asintió al igual que William y subieron junto a Kurt a su auto, Chad conduciría hasta la pensión en su nueva adquisición.

...

Blaine salió a comprar unas pizzas, Kurt estaba con Chad organizando la recaudación de los locales de Grecia, él viajaría a hacer unos trámites y Kurt se haría cargo de la recaudación, obviamente junto a él, Blaine no tenía pensado dejar a su novio sólo.

Ni bien llego a la puerta oyó una discusión en el callejón al lado de la pensión, bajo los escalones que había subido para ingresar a la pensión y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las voces.

-Es una mierda!, ya no hay nada, Chad no tiene nada, esos mugrosos le ganaron el terreno, hace cuanto no sale nada William?.- pregunto molesto Alan.

-Y?, esto ya sucedió antes, sabes cómo es.- respondió su hermano. -ese no es tu problema.-

-No, también están los maricas esos!, ahora son dos!.- dijo Alan.

-Y que te importa eh?, estas buscando excusas.- replico William.

-No hay nada aquí para nosotros, hay que irnos a otro lado.-

-Para ti no hay nada, yo no me iré de aquí.- dijo William.

-Qué?, vas a quedarte sabiendo que está todo perdido aquí?, no piensas William?.- pregunto molesto Alan.

-Tú no piensas!, yo tengo una responsabilidad Alan, y Chad nos dio todo.- dijo William en tono duro.

-Todo?, no...Jian nos dio lugar, y ahora se lo está dando a esos imbéciles, además que responsabilidad tienes, no le debemos nada a Chad.-

-Tengo dos hijas idiota!, y yo si le debo a Chad, tú como siempre olvidas las cosas verdad Alan?, yo no me iré, tú has lo que quieras.-

Blaine volvió a la puerta, Alan era muy idiota, en realidad lo era, pero ese no era su problema. Camino hasta la cocina y Aki estaba mirando una pelea de boxeo, él dejo las cajas sobre la mesa, abrió una y se la entrego a Aki para que se sirviera.

-Como va?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Le están dando duro al chino, parece que el boxeo no es lo de él.- dijo Aki tomando una pizza y mirando atentamente la pantalla.

Chad ingreso junto a Kurt.

-Y?, a quien le apostamos?.-

-Al chino no.- dijo Aki.

Chad se sentó tomando una porción de pizza, Blaine tomo una caja y le hizo una seña a Kurt con la cabeza para ir a su habitación, cuando salían de la cocina, William entraba a la pensión con muy mala cara.

Blaine no dijo nada, siguió caminando con su novio su habitación.

-Mañana tengo que ir al bar de Grecia, a otro del otro lado de la ciudad.- dijo Kurt ni bien entraron en la habitación.

-Bien, iré contigo...que tiene que hacer Chad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Grecia le pidió que viaje a Wisconsin, ella está haciendo un negocio allí, quiere poner otra pensión.- explico Kurt.

Blaine levantó las cejas por la sorpresa, Grecia tenía bastante dinero definitivamente.

Se sentaron en la cama de Blaine y comieron pizza, Kurt había traído gaseosas. Blaine se sentó apoyándose en el espaldar, mirando a Kurt sentado frente a él.

-Conejito...no te gustaría cambiar de vida...dedicarnos a otra cosa?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a su novio.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

-A otra cosa como qué?.-

-No lo sé, que te gustaría hacer si no fuera ésto?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt pensó unos instantes.

-Me gustaría tener una huerta, flores y verduras.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo miro con cierta ternura, no le asombraba la respuesta de su novio.

-Estaría genial eso.- dijo sonriente Blaine.

Kurt sonrió.

-Yo no sé hacer mucho, pero me gustaría dejar esta vida, antes que no tenga más opción...- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Blaine sonrió y abrió sus brazos para que su novio se ubicara entre ellos, apoyo su cabeza en la de Kurt, pensando en un futuro donde sus vidas fueran diferentes. Eso era lo que más deseaba.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

-Estás seguro que quieres esto?.- preguntó Chad sentado en la cocina.

-Sí, necesito un cambio.- dijo Alan de pie a un lado de él.

-Tú también te irás?.- pregunto Chad a William.

-No, yo me quedo.- respondió éste sin mirar a su hermano, estaba apoyado en la repisa, escuchando a Alan.

-Bien, si quieres irte no voy a detenerte, y las puertas están abiertas si deseas volver.- dijo Chad mirando a Alan.

-Gracias...- dijo Alan y asintió con la cabeza.

William vio a su hermano salir hacia su habitación, probablemente a buscar sus cosas para irse, después de su discusión las cosas quedaron tensas entre ellos.

-Todo está bien?.- pregunto Chad a William.

-Si.- respondió éste mirando a Chad. -Yo tengo dos hijas, no puedo darme el gusto de salir por el mundo como si nada, tú me diste trabajo, y yo lo necesito, además aquí estamos tranquilos.-

Chad asintió con la cabeza, Aki entro y los noto muy serios.

-Que sucede?.-

-Alan se va.- respondió Chad.

Aki miro a William y este negó con la cabeza.

-Yo me quedo, no tengo nada que ver con su decisión.-

Aki no dijo nada, sabia a que se debía la partida de Alan y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, no intervendría.

-Buen día!.- saludo animado Blaine.

-Hola.- saludo Chad.

Aki levanto su mano en forma de saludo y William palmeo su espalda antes de salir de la cocina.

Blaine noto el ambiente extraño, pero no quería preguntar, Kurt se estaba bañando y él quería hacerle el desayuno.

-Que haremos con uno menos?.- pregunto Aki.

-Por ahora nada.- respondió Chad.

Blaine los miro curioso.

-Uno menos?.-

-Alan se va.- dijo Chad. -pero William no, podremos manejarnos bien por ahora.-

Blaine quedo pensativo recordando que había escuchado a los hermanos discutir, entonces ató cabos, Alan tenía problemas con él y con Kurt, era probable que su partida se debiera a eso.

-Jian tiene novedades.- dijo Chad. -al parecer ya ubicaron a la banda nueva, esta como perro rabioso, así que pronto tendremos la calle nuevamente.-

-Esa es una buena noticia, se me está acabando el dinero.- dijo Aki.

-Cuantos eran los de la banda?.- preguntó Blaine mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Cuatro...recibían ayuda de los hermanos Arbum, pero estos desaparecieron hace unos días.- respondió Chad.

-Están mal de la cabeza esos dos, una vez me los cruce en un bar, estaban levantando el dinero de la zona al parecer, y era como el circo del terror, golpeaban a todos.- dijo Aki.

-Mmmm...están locos, la mierda que se meten los tiene así.- comento Chad.

Blaine había escuchado algo semejante cuando compraron el auto de Chad.

-Esta noche viajo, hazte cargo con Kurt de la recaudación, no lo dejes solo, es probable que estos idiotas sepan que levantamos el dinero nosotros, el del bar me dijo que pasaron a cobrarle un extra, él los envió conmigo pero si conocen a Grecia van querer llevarse la recaudación por las malas.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo los acompaño hasta que vuelvas.- dijo Aki.

-Bien.- dijo Chad.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, si las cosas estaban tan mal, prefería ir con alguien más.

Kurt ingreso a la cocina, su sonrisa apareció cuando vio a Blaine.

-Kurt, la recaudación la buscaras con Blaine y Aki, es mejor que estén atentos.- dijo Chad mirándolo.

Este asintió serio y miro a Aki.

Blaine le entrego el café a su novio, Kurt le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en su interior había una inquietud y se debía a esa nueva banda, él sabía que tarde o temprano ellos intentarían desplazarlos.

Kurt se sentó sobre la repisa desayunando, encendió el televisor y busco las noticias, Blaine lo observaba tristemente desde su silla junto a la mesa, la esperanza de Kurt era inexplicable. Aki los miraba sentado cerca de Blaine, él no entendía nada pero se daba cuenta como Blaine observaba a Kurt.

...

Al llegar la noche todo salió como lo planearon, Aki vigilo desde su auto mientras Kurt y Blaine levantaban la recaudación de los bares, que para sorpresa de Blaine eran cinco, recorrieron la ciudad hasta la madrugada, en uno de los bares Aki bajo del auto porque unos sujetos estaban en un auto frente al local, ni bien lo vieron supieron de quienes se trataba, pero no hubo necesitad de hacer nada ya que los sujetos se retiraron ni bien vieron a Aki y a Blaine.

Al llegar a la casa de Grecia, Kurt bajo del auto mientras Blaine y Aki vigilaban, luego de unos minutos Kurt regreso y se marcharon a la pensión.

Blaine realmente estaba agotado, Kurt se recostó a su lado, ya para dormir también agotado.

Cerraron sus ojos luego de unos besos tiernos, tendrían que hacer esa rutina varias veces más hasta que Chad volviera, realmente era admirable que lo hiciera Chad solo o con Kurt.

Al despertar el reloj de Kurt resonaba en la habitación, Blaine lo odiaba. Su novio se removió en sus brazos y apago la alarma.

-Es necesario levantarse tan temprano?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Tengo que ir con Grecia al banco.- susurro Kurt.

-Mmmmh...puedo ir contigo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Supongo que no hay problema.- dijo Kurt. -voy a bañarme.-

Kurt se levanto bajo la mirada de Blaine, este sonrió al verlo juntar su ropa para salir rumbo al baño, hacia casi dos meses que eran novios, no recordaba la fecha, pero si el momento en que se dio cuenta que su ropa estaba mezclada con la de Kurt en el pequeño mueble.

En ambas habitaciones había prendas de ambos, habían acordado quedarse en la habitación de Kurt permanentemente, pero al final del día cualquier lugar donde pudieran estar juntos estaba bien.

Se levanto con una idea en su mente, tomo un par de prendas y se dirigió al baño, ni bien entro escucho la ducha y Blaine se quitó toda la ropa dejándola en el suelo.

-Hola conejito.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se sobresalto pero se relajo cuando lo vio de frente.

-Que haces aquí?.-

-Me voy a bañar.- dijo Blaine tomándolo de las caderas.

-Pueden oírnos.- dijo Kurt pero no se apartó.

-No hay nadie, Chad no está y los otros duermen del otro lado...nadie va a oírnos.- susurro en el oído de su novio.

Kurt pasó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de Blaine, disfrutando de los besos que éste dejaba en su cuello.

Blaine mordió levemente la piel y apego su cuerpo al de su novio, dejando caer el agua por su cuerpo, subió sus manos a la espalda de Kurt mientras buscaba su boca para besarlo con deseo.

Kurt se perdió en las caricias y los besos, gemía por lo bajo mientras repasaba con sus manos el cuerpo mojado de su amado, saboreando la danza que tenían sus labios, sin un ápice de estupor rozó su miembro en la pierna de Blaine y éste sonrió al sentirlo tan excitado.

-Quiero hacer algo nuevo.- dijo Blaine en el oído de su novio.

Kurt lo miro expectante, Blaine se arrodilló frente al él, y beso su abdomen mirándolo a los ojos, bajo con sus besos hasta su ingle repasando con su lengua la zona, Kurt respiraba con dificultad y estaba por demás excitado, Blaine le sonrió y tomó con su mano el miembro de su novio, acariciándolo, hasta que acerco su rostro a él sintiendo su aroma, deposito unos besos en su miembro, repasando con su lengua la textura de éste, miro a Kurt quien estaba observándolo con deseo, sintió las manos de su novio entre sus cabellos y sabia que debía seguir, deseaba hacerlo, él también estaba excitado.

Repaso con su lengua todo el miembro, hasta que lo introdujo en su boca provocando un gemido profundo de parte de Kurt, más allá que jamás había hecho algo similar, sabía bien que podía provocarle placer a su novio, y se dedicó a eso, disfrutando de cada gemido, sintiéndose al borde cuando su mirada cruzaba con la de Kurt, llenándolo de deseo.

\- Blaine... Blaine...- susurro Kurt sabiendo que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Blaine se puso de pie, dejando a Kurt jadeando, lo beso con lujuria, presionándolo contra la pared, con un deseo reprimido a punto de estallar.

Se aparto de Kurt solo para verlo respirar agitadamente, se giro y busco entre sus prendas en el suelo del baño un preservativo, lo abrió y se lo coloco, vio a Kurt girarse y abrir sus piernas, y la cordura desapareció en ese instante.

Lo penetro casi sin respirar, moviendo sus caderas desatando el placer en su cuerpo y en el de Kurt, entre gemidos y toda clase de sonidos ambos se entregaron a la necesidad de placer.

Les costó mantenerse de pie después del orgasmo, Blaine estaba abrazado a su novio por la espalda, mientras recuperaban el aire, Kurt se giro en busca de un beso tierno. Se mantuvieron así, bajo el agua unos minutos, entre besos perezosos y caricias terminaron de bañarse.

Cuando fueron a la cocina se encontraron solos, William y Aki no se habían levantado, así que Blaine aprovecho para robarle un par de besos a Kurt, a él no le gustaba que los vieran en situaciones intimas, no le gustaban las miradas sobre él, y Blaine lo respetaba.

-Te gusto?.- pregunto Blaine mientras bebía de su café a un lado de su novio.

-Que cosa?.-

Kurt estaba sentado sobre la repisa Blaine, se posicionó entre sus piernas con su tasa en sus manos, se acerco al rostro de su novio con una sonrisa.

-Lo que hice en el baño.- respondió Blaine mirando a los ojos a Kurt.

Éste sonrió, un color rojizo pinto sus mejillas pero no dejo de mirar a Blaine.

-Sí, mucho.-

-Entonces lo hice bien por ser la primera vez...- susurro más cerca del rostro de Kurt. -a mi me gusto...mucho.-

Kurt se mordió el labio y miro la boca de Blaine, todo su cuerpo estaba zumbando para ese instante y Blaine lo sabía, lo tentaba midiendo un beso entre ellos, pero un carraspeo los hizo sobresaltarse.

-Buen día.- dijo Aki mirándolos de reojo.

-Emmm...buen día.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt quiso bajar de la repisa pero Blaine no lo dejó, lo tomo del brazo y negó con la cabeza, no tenían nada de qué avergonzarse, este se removió inquieto mirando a Aki.

-Quieres mas galletas?.- le pregunto Blaine buscando el paquete en la alacena.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza un poco nervioso, miraba a Aki continuamente, pero este se concentro en hacer su desayuno y no le prestaba atención a los novios.

-Mierda...- dijo Aki encontrando una cucaracha en alacena. -Malditos animales!, hay cebos por todos lados y no se mueren!, se hacen más grandes!.-

-Deben ser mutantes...no será que están vencidos los cebos?.- pregunto Blaine entregándole las galletas a su novio.

-Tienen vencimiento?.- pregunto Aki.

-Si, supongo...hasta los huevos tienen vencimiento.- respondió Blaine.

Aki hizo un gesto y siguió con su trabajo.

-Grecia no tenía la pensión en reformas, no fue por eso que se la presto a Chad?.- pregunto Blaine a Kurt.

Este levanto sus hombros mirándolo.

-En teoría debíamos ser nosotros los que la arregláramos, hace meses que se la entrego pero como te darás cuenta no somos obreros.- dijo Aki.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, eso imagino él.

William apareció bostezando, saludo a todos y se dispuso a hacer su desayuno, miraban las noticias, Kurt estaba atento a la televisión, Blaine no había hablado nuevamente con su novio de su padre, estaba conmovido por la espera de Kurt, por su deseo y esperanza, y no le quitaría eso.

Esa noche debían ir al otro lado de la ciudad, a otro bar que manejaba Grecia. Llegaron temprano al bar, Aki se quedo en el auto, ni bien bajaron Blaine tuvo una sensación extraña, habían autos estacionados afuera del bar, Kurt estaba atento mientras caminaba hacia el interior, fueron directamente a la oficina, los hombres de seguridad estaban preparando todo para la entrega de la recaudación, eran hombres de Jian, pero uno de ellos salió a la puerta cuando ellos entraron, Blaine lo miro mientras Kurt hablaba con el administrador, se acerco a él al verlo que se quedo junto a la puerta mirando hacia la calle.

-Kurt ...vamos.- susurro Blaine junto a su novio.

Kurt lo miro y tomo el paquete de dinero, iban a salir por la puerta y Blaine lo tomo del brazo.

-Vamos por el bar.-

-Por el bar?, porque por el bar?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Hay algo que no me gusta, salgamos por el bar.- susurro Blaine.

Ambos se dirigieron a otra puerta que daba al bar, entraron al salón y lo cruzaron, salieron por la puerta y había unos hombre afuera, caminaron hasta el auto, Aki estaba parado mirando hacia el local, ni bien los vio acercarse subió al auto y lo puso en marcha, unos sujetos salieron de bar mirando hacia todos lados, Blaine se dio cuenta que era una trampa desde el principio, abrió la puerta del acompañante e hizo subir a Kurt, y él subió a la parte trasera, Aki apretó el acelerador a fondo y los sujetos corriendo detrás del auto, llevaban armas en sus manos pero la distancia entre ellos y el auto era mucha, si disparaban no lograrían darle al auto.

-Quienes eran?.- pregunto Kurt nervioso.

-Estaban afuera, en un auto, fueron hasta la oficina cuando salió alguien de allí, no entraron. Supongo que estaban esperando a que salieran, pero cuando ustedes salieron del bar, ellos entraron por la oficina.- explico Aki.

-Había algo extraño con uno de los de seguridad, salió afuera cuando llegamos.- dijo Blaine.

-Los entrego. Ese los entrego.- dijo Aki.

-Hay que avisarle a Grecia.- dijo Kurt.

Aki condujo hasta la casa de la mujer, Kurt entro junto a Blaine, le explicaron lo sucedido y Grecia hizo una llamada telefónica.

-Quieres que me quede?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No, no te preocupes, la policía se quedara esta noche, el muchacho de Jian vendrá y se quedará afuera con el auto, tenemos asuntos pendientes con Jian si uno de los suyos nos tendió una trampa.-

-Está segura, podemos quedarnos si quiere.- dijo Blaine preocupado.

-Yo manejo ésto, no se preocupen, mañana al mediodía vengan a almorzar.- dijo Grecia.

-Está bien.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine salió con él de la casa cuando un patrullero de la policía se estacionaba.

Volvieron a la pensión un poco cansados, Aki se fue a dormir pero Kurt estaba nervioso y Blaine también.

-Va a estar bien.- dijo Blaine.

-Es que cuando suceden estas cosas, Chad se queda con ella.- dijo Kurt preocupado.

-Estará bien, tiene una escopeta enorme y la policía está afuera, va a estar bien.-

Kurt suspiro pesado.

-Vamos a dormir.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt fue hasta la habitación con su novio y se acostaron. Blaine lo abrazo fuerte, sabía que estaba preocupado, que tenía miedo, pero si Grecia no quería que se quedaran, él no podía hacer nada.

Se durmieron abrazados, en silencio, intranquilos por lo que pudiera sucederle a Grecia, aunque Blaine suponía que ella sabía defenderse, esperaba que estuviera bien.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Unos días estuvo Chad fuera de la ciudad, esa noche que regreso, Kurt y Blaine le contaron lo que sucedió, y que tuvieron que cambiar la hora y día para juntar la recaudación para no tener sorpresas, Chad le pidió a Blaine que lo acompañe a buscar la recaudación.

-Lo ves?.- pregunto Chad mientras conducían a baja velocidad afuera del bar.

-No.- dijo Blaine. -al de seguridad lo saco el policía?.-

-Si, Jian arreglo cuentas con él.-

-Ese...ese es el que salió del bar con el arma.- dijo Blaine señalando a un hombre de pie a unos metros del bar.

-Debe estar esperando que levantemos el dinero.- dijo Chad. -estaciona allí.-

Chad bajo del auto y Blaine detrás de él, no sabía que tenía en mente pero al perecer iba a enfrentarlo.

-Hey!, esperas a alguien?.- pregunto Chad a unos metros del sujeto.

Este lejos de alejarse, ni se inmuto, lanzo el cigarrillo que tenía en sus manos a un lado y miro a Chad a los ojos.

-Quien te envía?.- pregunto Chad frente a su rostro.

-No sé de que hablas, estoy esperando a mi novia.- dijo el sujeto.

Era más que obvio que mentía, sonrió de lado y Chad también, esto no se veía bien para Blaine.

Chad lo tomo por los testículos acorralando su cuerpo contra la pared, el hombre dio un gemido ahogado y Chad apretó su agarre.

-Quien te envió?.-

-Nadie...- susurro el sujeto.

Chad apretó más su agarre, el hombre gimió de dolor, hasta a Blaine le dolía.

-Quien te envió?.- dijo mirándolo Chad.

-Lapatie, él...es un policía...él me envió a robarles la recaudación.- dijo el sujeto.

Chad lo libero y se alejo un poco, saco una navaja y mientras el hombre estaba doblado de dolor, Chad apuñalo una de sus piernas, el sujeto cayó al suelo gritando.

-Ese es un mensaje para tu jefe, si vuelvo a verte o al alguien más, traeré mi arma y no dejare mensaje.- dijo Chad y salió caminado.

Blaine salió detrás de él, mirando hacia atrás, al sujeto, estaba algo aturdido, supuso que Chad estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas.

Subieron al auto, Blaine lo encendió y Chad saco su celular.

-Jian?...-

-Sí, que hay de nuevo?.-

-Te suena Lapatie?.- pregunto Chad.

-Sí, es un agente de aquí, un perro del alcalde, porque?.- pregunto Jian del otro lado de la línea.

-Porque uno de sus muchachos está aquí para robarme la recaudación.- dijo Chad.

-Que?.-

-El que quiere la recaudación de Grecia, uno de sus hombres me dijo amablemente que lo envió Lapatie.- dijo Chad.

-Mierda. Si...ella llamo el otro día porque un imbécil dio aviso de cuando van a buscar el dinero, me encargue de él pero no dio nombres, me dijo que era obra suya...ese Lapatie no es fácil.-

Blaine conducía escuchando a Chad, por sus gesto noto que algo no estaba bien.

-Y entonces, tú te llevas tu parte de la recaudación para mantener seguro los locales, esto a Grecia no va a gustarle.- dijo Chad.

-Me encargare, tú...cambia los días para buscar el dinero, ve de día, no sé, cambia la rutina, llega de improvisto, pero que nadie más lo sepa, no quiero que se filtre nada...voy a ver qué hago.-

-Bien, pero revísalo pronto.- dijo Chad.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo...lo solucionare.-

Chad cortó la llamada preocupado.

-Iremos de día a buscar el dinero, iremos tú y yo, y Aki y Kurt irán a la vez a los otros. Veremos si así nos lo sacamos de encima.- dijo Chad.

-Porque Kurt ira solo con Aki?, yo puedo ir con él.- dijo Blaine.

-Porque son los conductores Blaine, lo armaremos como los robos.- respondió Chad.

A Blaine le molestaba que Kurt fuera solo, o sin él, esos sujetos estaban armados y mas allá que Aki era astuto no le gustaba que su novio este tan expuesto y mas siendo la cara visible de la recaudación, ya que él y Chad eran los que recaudaban el dinero siempre.

Ni bien llegaron, Chad les dio instrucciones a los muchachos, le pidió a William que fuera con Kurt, y Aki, ya que Kurt no bajaría del auto, recaudarían el dinero de día, y sin dar aviso.

-Hubiera preferido ir contigo.- dijo Blaine recostado en la cama de su novio.

-Chad prefiere que vayas con él, es hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.- dijo Kurt quitándose los pantalones para acostarse.

Blaine abrió sus brazos y Kurt se recostó abrazado a él, estaba agotados, Kurt repaso con su nariz el cuello de su novio haciéndolo sonreír. Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, abrazados como era costumbre en ellos.

Al día siguiente Blaine sintió los besos de Kurt en su rostro, sonrió sabiendo que era su manera de despertarlo.

-Hola.- susurro Blaine medio dormido pero con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- Kurt tenía una enorme sonrisa le dio un beso en los labios. -podremos ir al cine esta tarde?.-

-Al cine?, no hay función a la tarde conejito.- respondió Blaine.

-Mmmm...y al circo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No está en la ciudad?, por qué quieres ir?.- pregunto curioso Blaine.

-Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños.- dijo Kurt.

-Qué?!, es tu cumpleaños?!, hoy?...porque no me dijiste antes?.- pregunto Blaine sentándose en la cama.

-No se...solo Chad lo sabe...y Grecia.- dijo Kurt serio.

Blaine se dio cuenta que su novio lo miraba como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Conejito no te compre nada...- dijo Blaine y lo tomo del rostro plantando un beso en sus labios. -Feliz cumpleaños hermoso.-

Kurt sonrió, sintió una alegría muy grande en su interior, a pesar que Chad y Grecia lo saludaban en todos sus cumpleaños desde que se conocieron, él deseaba pasar el día con Blaine.

-Bien...que te gustaría hacer, no hay circo, y las funciones son de noche, podemos ir esta noche.- dijo Blaine.

-No esta noche no, podríamos ir a almorzar con Grecia y luego a río, me gusta pasear contigo.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, claro conejito...te amo hermoso.- dijo Blaine besándolo. -te amo mucho.-

Kurt sonrió aun más y siguió besándolo.

-Porque no te vas a duchar y yo...voy a comprar algo para desayunar.- dijo Blaine.

-No es necesario.-

-Si claro, es tu cumpleaños.- dijo Blaine mientras se vestía.

-Nunca festeje un cumpleaños, Grecia hace un almuerzo, y me hace regalos...-

-Nunca te festejaron un cumpleaños?...tu tía?...bueno era una bruja, no me extraña.- dijo Blaine enojado.

Kurt solo lo observaba.

-Ve a ducharte y te prepararé el desayuno.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió de lado, Blaine se vistió a las apuradas y beso la frente de su novio. Salió por la puerta dejando a Kurt sonriendo tontamente.

Blaine salió de la pensión pensando que podía regalarle a Kurt, paso frente a una dulcería y tuvo una idea.

Entro y un joven estaba en atendiendo a una mujer, espero su turno mientras miraba las delicias que estaban en exhibición.

-En que puedo ayudarle?.- pregunto una muchacha frente a él.

-Me gustaría comprar una torta con forma de conejo ...no un conejo de chocolate...y una torta.-

-Un conejo?, de que tamaño?.- pregunto la joven.

-Así.- respondió Blaine mostrándole con ambas manos la medida.

-Unos cincuenta centímetros?.- pregunto la joven mirándolo curiosa.

-Si.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Y quiere que diga algo?.- pregunto la joven.

-Que hable?.- preguntó Blaine mirándola extrañado.

-No...- respondió la muchacha riendo. -si desea que tenga algo escrito.-

-Ahh...emmm...feliz cumpleaños...y que sea de chocolate dulce, y la torta también ...y de crema.- pidió Blaine.

-Muy bien, para la tarde los tendrás listo.-

-A la tarde, no...no puede hacerlo ahora?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No señor, es imposible, si desea puede llevarse una de las tortas que están preparadas y en exhibición, puedo escribirle feliz cumpleaños, el conejo estará para la tarde, hay que prepararlo.-

Blaine pensó unos segundos.

-Bien me llevo una torta ahora y el conejo a la tarde, pero que la torta diga feliz cumpleaños Kurt y el conejo también.-

-Muy bien.- dijo la joven sonriendo.

Blaine eligió una torta, la más linda que vio, le escribieron lo que él pidió y salió con ella después de pagar todo.

Cuando entro en la pensión, escucho William y a Aki hablar en la cocina, fue hasta allí y dejo la torta en la repisa donde se sentaba Kurt.

-Y que es eso?.- pregunto Aki al ver el paquete.

-Es una torta, para Kurt, es su cumpleaños.-respondió Blaine.

William y Aki lo miraron con las cejas alzadas.

Blaine busco la cosas de Kurt para prepararle el desayuno bajo la mirada de sus compañeros. Chad aparecio con una sonrisa y detrás de él Kurt, Blaine sonrió al verlo, todos notaron sus miradas, Kurt noto el paquete en la repisa.

-Es un regalo para ti.- dijo Blaine y abrió el paquete.

Kurt miro la torta y sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Kurt tenía ganas de darle un beso pero con todos mirándolos no se animaba.

-Gracias.- susurro Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Bien...se ve deliciosa esa torta.- dijo Chad mirándolos con una ceja alzada.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Aki.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- repitió William.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt, era la primera vez que todos lo saludaban en su día.

-Y?, piensas compartir esa torta?.- preguntó Chad sonriéndole.

Kurt asintió y Blaine busco un cuchillo para cortar la torta.

Tomaron el desayuno uno junto al otro, la torta estaba deliciosa, todos comieron de ella y aun quedó para la noche, Blaine no le menciono sobre el conejo, quería que fuera sorpresa, Chad le había regalado dinero.

Ambos fueron al río en el auto, bajaron a la orilla y caminaron de la mano, a Kurt le gustaba eso, estar solos y tranquilos, poder tomarse de la mano y hablar de cualquier cosa.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo, se besaron cuando llegaron al auto de nuevo, Kurt sonreía como nunca antes.

-Vamos a la casa de Grecia, nos espera.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, me gusta el pan de salvado que hace ella.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, salieron rumbo a la casa de Grecia.

Allí los esperaba un gran almuerzo, Chad estaba con Grecia, Kurt estaba feliz, sentía que tenía una familia, por primera vez tenía una familia, Blaine no dejaba de mirarlo, tenía esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, que le provoca cosquillas en su interior, Grecia era la madre que no tuvo, alguien que lo cuidaba con un amor maternal, y Chad un padre que hizo todo por salvar su vida y protegerlo.

Al terminar el almuerzo se quedaron unas horas más, Kurt estaba ansioso mirando su reloj, a Blaine le llamo la atención, tal vez deseaba ir al autocine así que decidió que ya era hora de partir.

-Bien, ya debemos irnos, realmente estuvo exquisito todo.- dijo Blaine.

-Si.- dijo Kurt con entusiasmo. -Gracias Grecia.-

-De nada querido, sabes que no tienes que agradecer, te prepare mas comida para que lleves.- dijo ella.

-No lleguen tarde a la pensión, no quiero que anden por allí con estos idiotas dando vueltas.- dijo Chad mientras comía una porción de tarta.

Se despidieron de Grecia y Chad, ni bien salieron Kurt fue al auto, del lado del conductor.

-Yo conduzco.- dijo Kurt.

-Ok.- respondió Blaine y le lanzo las llaves del auto con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonreía con picardía, Blaine lo miraba curioso, condujo hacia un sector de la ciudad que Blaine no conocía bien, le extraño el lugar ya que parecía querer salir de la zona residencial.

-Ok, si vas a matarme no tienes que llevarme tan lejos.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt lo miro y sonrió de lado, y apareció esa mirada picara nuevamente.

-Vas a decirme a donde vamos?.- pregunto Blaine curioso.

-Allí.- dijo Kurt señalando un motel con un cartel de luces rojas.

-Vaya, esa no me la esperaba.- dijo Blaine con asombro. -Ósea, supongo que no vinimos aquí a mirar una película.

-No...no te gusta?.- preguntó serio Kurt.

-Me encanta.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa seductora.

Kurt estaciono el auto y ambos bajaron Blaine, iba a dirigirse a la oficina pero Kurt le mostró una llave, eran de una habitación, Blaine sonrió, era muy obvio que su novio tenía todo preparado.

Lo siguió hasta una habitación y ni bien entraron lo tomo por la cintura para besarlo. Kurt cerró la puerta con un pie mientras enredaba sus dedos por lo cabellos de su novio siguiendo el beso apasionado que Blaine se esmeraba por controlar, quedo entre la puerta y el cuerpo deseado por él, bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de su novio, abriéndolo mientras este se empujaba contra él.

Blaine corto el beso para ver a Kurt quien lo llevo hasta la enorme cama, bajo sus pantalones y su bóxer hasta la rodilla y lo sentó, le quito las prendas con una mirada llena de deseo, y comenzó a besar su miembro. Blaine no tuvo más opción que recostarse y disfrutar, mirándose con Kurt de vez en cuando mientras este lo hacía excitarse más de lo que imagino.

Al ver que su novio estaba como él quería, Kurt se detuvo y se puso de pie quitándose la ropa, Blaine se quito la playera quedando completamente desnudo, mirando a su novio tan deseoso como él. Se volvieron a besar, Kurt se sentó a horcajadas de Blaine haciendo fricción entre ellos, ambos gemían y Blaine con un solo movimiento, recostó a Kurt posicionándose mejor entre sus piernas.

-Los preservativos están en mi pantalón.- dijo Kurt entre besos.

-Aquí hay.- Blaine no tenía pensado alejarse de él.

-Pero no confió en esos, usa los que están en mi pantalón.-

Blaine se alejó de su rostro y suspiro, se levantó y busco en los bolsillos del pantalón la caja de preservativos.

-Arcoíris?.- pregunto Blaine al ver la caja donde había un arcoíris.

Kurt sonrió con picardía.

-Quieres sentir arcoíris?, Yo te hare sentir arcoíris.- dijo Blaine ubicándose nuevamente entre las piernas de su novio.

Después de unos besos intensos, Blaine se coloco un preservativo y entre más besos comenzó a penetrarlo, Kurt gemía bastante alto, y eso lo excitaba aún más.

Se movieron como uno solo durante mucho tiempo, entre besos, y gemidos, dejándose llevar sin miedo a ser escuchados.

Blaine sintió el orgasmo golpear a su novio y se movió más rápido buscando el propio hasta que su cuerpo colapso, Kurt sonreía mientras lo abrazaba, Blaine sabía bien que no era el final, sino el comienzo.

Busco los labios de su novio, fundiéndose en un beso perezoso, que fue tornándose más candente, beso su cuello y bajo a su torso, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente la piel de Kurt que estaba entrando en calor nuevamente, bajo aun mas con su boca hasta su miembro y mirándolo a los ojos, comenzó a besarlo, lamiéndolo mientras lo acariciaba con su mano, Kurt se retorcía de placer, susurrando su nombre, se sentía en el cielo, cuando todo comenzó a verse borroso Blaine, se aparto sonriendo.

-Aun no hermoso.- dijo mientras buscaba otro preservativo. -Gírate.-

Kurt hizo como le pidió su novio pero quedo en cuatro patas mirándolo con una media sonrisa Blaine, le sonrió y beso sus muslos, y su entrada haciéndolo gemir alto.

-Que conejo mas delicioso.- dijo Blaine antes de posicionarse detrás de él y embestirlo.

Kurt se mordía el labio, una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de Blaine era como le hablaba a la hora del sexo.

Sintió la primera estocada y empuñó las sabanas debajo de él, su novio lo tomaba por las caderas mientras lo embestía, tomo el cabezal de la cama, no había notado que estaba pintado con pequeñas estrellas.

-Estrellas.- dijo sin pensarlo.

-Sí, yo también veo estrellas mi amor.-

Kurt río y luego soltó un gemido al sentir a su novio profundo dentro de él, sus jadeos acompañaba los movimientos de Blaine, provocándole una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

-Estos espejos me distraen.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia un lado.

-A mí me gustan.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a través de espejo frente a él.

Sus miradas conectaron y Blaine se movió más rápido, hasta que se retiro de él y se hizo a un lado.

-Recuéstate.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt hizo exactamente eso y su novio subió a su espalda, posicionándose entre sus piernas y lo volvió a penetrar, lentamente mientras besaba su nuca y hombros.

-Te amo...te amo Kurt.- susurro Blaine.

\- Blaine...- Kurt sentía los besos y caricias de su novio por su cuerpo llevándolo al cielo, volviéndolo loco de placer.

Blaine siguió moviéndose, hasta que todo su cuerpo tembló junto al de su novio.

Unos besos aparecieron luego del momento sublime que habían vivido, Blaine se recostó a un lado y Kurt se apego a su cuerpo en busca de un abrazo que no se hizo esperar.

-No te duermas.- pidió Kurt al ver a Blaine con los ojos cerrados.

-No voy a dormirme.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Te gusta el lugar?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, y me encanta la cama, no podemos llevárnosla?.-

-No, no entraría en ninguna habitación.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto.- comento Blaine.

Se miraron unos minutos acariciando sus rostros.

-Eres perfecto sabes?.- preguntó Blaine.

Kurt lo miro si decir nada, él no creía que fuese perfecto pero le gustaba que Blaine lo viera así.

-Tú eres hermoso...me gusta tu barba, y el cabello sin cortar.- dijo Kurt.

-Parezco un loco...- dijo Blaine pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-A mí me gusta mucho.-

-Entonces me quedo así.- dijo Blaine.

Miraba con adoración a su novio y Blaine lo notaba. Lo tomo por las caderas y quedo sobre él, mirándolo, repasando con sus dedos su rostro, Kurt se sentía amado siempre que estaba con Blaine, este lo beso, con dulzura, abrazados, y después de varios minutos volvieron a hacer el amor.

...

Varias horas después se ducharon y volvieron a la pensión.

-El conejo.- dijo Blaine en el auto.

-Que?.- pregunto Kurt sin entender.

-El ...ves aquella dulcería?, estaciona allí.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt hizo como le pidió su novio, éste se bajo del auto y entro al local, después de unos minutos salió con un paquete enorme de regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Blaine con una enorme sonrisa.

Kurt tomo el paquete mirándolo sonriendo.

-Qué es?.- pregunto al verlo tan grande.

-Ábrelo, es todo para ti.-

Kurt abrió con cuidado el paquete, encontrándose con un enorme conejo de chocolate con su nombre y un cartel que decía feliz cumpleaños.

-Huele rico.- dijo Kurt con los ojos brillantes.

-Pues es para comer.-

-Me da pena romperlo, es muy lindo.- dijo Kurt.

-Es para que lo comas, todo.- dijo sonriendo Blaine y lo tomo por el rostro. -feliz cumpleaños mi amor.- dijo Blaine y luego lo beso con ternura.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.- Kurt tenía las lágrimas contenidas.

Blaine lo volvió a besar antes que derramara una lágrima.

-Vamos a la pensión si?.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Kurt asintió y condujo los metros hasta la pensión.

Una vez que el auto estaba en su lugar, ambos entraron a la residencia.

\- Blaine.- llamo Chad desde la cocina.

Kurt siguió de largo hacia su habitación con el conejo de chocolate en sus manos, Blaine se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Si?.-

-Mañana iremos a ver un local, bien temprano.- dijo Chad.

-Bien.-

Blaine se dirigió hacia la habitación de su novio, ni bien entro Kurt lo tomo de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo beso con deseo. Al parecer la noche no había acabado para ninguno de los dos.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Sus párpados parecían estar pegados, sintió que su cuerpo caía hacia el frente y levantó la cabeza mirando hacia los lados.

-Te estás durmiendo?.- pregunto Chad molesto.

-No, solo descansaba la vista.- respondió Blaine mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerse despierto.

Miro por la ventanilla hacia le local que debían vigilar y podía sentir la mirada de Chad sobre él, sus párpados estaban pesados y cuando se dio cuenta su cabeza golpeo contra el vidrio.

-Bájate.- dijo en tono enérgico Chad.

Blaine sabía que estaba jodido, se bajo del auto y Chad también, tomo su lugar al volante y él subió por el lado del acompañante.

-No sé qué mierda hiciste, pero anoche te dije que estaríamos temprano aquí, no chocamos de casualidad al venir y ahora te estás durmiendo.- dijo enojado Chad.

-Lo siento, no sucederá de nuevo.- respondió Blaine.

El día anterior fue el cumpleaños de Kurt e hicieron el amor varias veces en la pensión y realmente olvido que saldría temprano con Chad, tampoco era como si pudiera decirle que no a Kurt, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Su novio estaba inconsciente en la cama cuando él se levanto ante los gritos de Chad, si cerraba los ojos nuevamente no los volvería a abrir estaba seguro de eso.

Chad miraba por la ventanilla, molesto, negando con la cabeza, el local estaba a unos metros adelante, el trabajo de vigilancia lo hacían por turnos, Kurt y William vendrían más tarde y Aki debía buscar autos para el robo.

Intento no dormirse y para eso puso la radio, el auto era viejo, de Chad, lo usaban para estos casos, entre bostezos logro despejarse un poco.

-Tú y Kurt van bien verdad?, parece más tranquilo.- dijo Chad de la nada.

-Si, estamos bien, él está bien.- respondió Blaine.

-Mmmm... eso es bueno, no tuvo más crisis?.- pregunto Chad mirando hacia el local.

-No, bueno eso de salir corriendo y desaparecer no lo hizo más, a veces se pone nervioso, pero ya sé que temas no tocar cuando hablamos.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia el mismo lado que Chad.

Éste no dijo más nada, Chad parecía conforme, él sentía que Kurt estaba mejor.

Pasaron las horas y el auto de Kurt se estaciono frente a ellos, eso significaban que debían irse, así que Chad condujo de nuevo a la pensión, y ni bien llego, antes de que Chad pudiera decirle algo, entro a la habitación de Kurt y se tendió en la cama.

Cuantas horas habían transcurrido, no sabía, pero cuando despertó no tenía sus zapatos, estaba bajo las mantas y con Kurt abrazándolo. Se sentía en el cielo, siempre con Kurt era así, él tenía su manera especial de hacerlo sentir amado, su inocente sinceridad, la manera de entregarse por completo sin esperar nada a cambio. Al comienzo creía que era la necesidad de Kurt de que alguien lo quisiera, ahora comprendía lo que Todd hacia, como lo manipulaba y Kurt simplemente lo seguía por no perderlo, creyó que con él podía suceder lo mismo, pero Kurt le demostró que lo amaba, aunque no entendía esas palabras como él, buscaba las propias para decírselo. Deseaba un futuro con Kurt, nunca espero un futuro, siempre creyó que no había nada por delante, pero ahora deseaba que existiera y uno con Kurt, en el algún lugar, donde esta vida no los alcanzara y todo fuera diferente.

Sonrió al imaginar eso, cerró sus ojos con la necesidad de hacer realidad esa ilusión. Kurt apretó su agarre y bostezo, él sonrió aun más.

-Estas dormido?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Mmmm...no.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine se giro para mirarlo de frente, y abrazarlo.

-Hola conejito.-

-Hola.-

-Qué hora es?.-

-Las seis.- respondió Kurt.

-Las seis de la tarde?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No, las seis de la mañana.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Dormí todo el día?.- Blaine estaba asombrado.

-Si, llegue de noche y estabas dormido con la ropa puesta, te quite los zapatos y no te diste cuenta.- dijo Kurt sonriendo de lado.

-Estaba muerto, y tu, descansaste?.-

-Si, y tú dentro de un rato tienes que ir de nuevo con Chad.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, me dormí en el auto varias veces y debe estar furioso...vamos a bañarnos juntos?.- preguntó con picardía Blaine.

-No, porque lo que menos haremos es bañarnos y nos escucharan.- respondió Kurt mirándolo serio.

Blaine hizo una mueca, intento convencer a su novio con besos en su cuello pero Kurt se puso de pie negando con la cabeza. Suspiro molesto y se recostó en la cama mientras Kurt buscaba su ropa para bañarse, antes de salir depósito un beso en sus labios con una media sonrisa, Blaine solo lo miraba, estaba conociendo la palabra "No" de su novio, recordó cuando lo vio una vez discutir con Todd afuera del bar, Kurt tenía su carácter, aunque era un amor, sabía que cuando decía no, era no.

Se quedo un rato en la cama, pensativo, ya no quería seguir con esa vida, quería algo mejor para él y para Kurt.

Cuando escuchó a su novio salir del baño se levanto, Kurt entro a su habitación con el cabello húmedo y luciendo fresco, Blaine sonrió al verlo así.

-Me aseo y desayunamos?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt lo beso en los labios y asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Blaine se dirigió al baño mientras Kurt iba a la cocina, este busco su tasa y la de su novio, ya sabía lo que a él le gustaba, café negro sin azúcar pero con galletas dulces, él bebía café con crema y las galletas de arroz, eran sus preferidas. No había nadie en la cocina, solo él, era su momento favorito del día porque podía estar solo con su novio, aunque fuese por pocos minutos, le gustaba compartir ese tiempo con Blaine, a solas. Muchas cosas nuevas estaba viviendo, se sentía muy a gusto con Blaine, a veces simplemente compartían silencios, entre miradas brillantes, y sonrisas dibujadas por un sentimiento muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que el miedo que sentía cuando estaba solo, con Blaine era todo diferente, estaba siempre acompañado, podía hablar a gusto, tenía por primera vez un amigo, aunque también era su novio, nunca creyó tener un novio así, siempre pensó que lo que tuvo con Todd era la lo mejor que podía sucederle, pero con Blaine era especial, mucho mejor, no solo por el sexo sino por la compañía, por el sentimiento que aparecía cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que pensaba en él, o cuando Blaine estaba a su lado, sus palabras, sus miradas, sus caricias, sus besos, esos besos que lo trasportaban al cielo.

Blaine apareció en la cocina y lo abrazo por detrás, él se encogió en el acto pero sonrió dejando que su novio besara su cuello.

-El olor a café es exquisito.- dijo Blaine apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Kurt.

-Si, es muy lindo.-

Blaine aspiró el aroma del cuello de Kurt provocándole una sonrisa.

-Este es mi preferido.- susurro Blaine.

Kurt se aferro a los brazos de su novio con una sonrisa.

-A mi me gustas mucho también.-

Blaine sonrió y beso su cuello apartándose un poco, Kurt se giro sonriendo y lo beso en los labios. Un beso lento y cargado de amor, sin intensión de nada más, por primera vez compartían un beso así en la cocina, y que Kurt fuese el que tomara la iniciativa.

Blaine siguió el beso, lo tomó por la cintura acariciando su cadera, Kurt subió sus manos por la espalda de su novio atrayéndolo más a él, y Blaine lo abrazo, siguiendo el movimiento lento de sus labios, intensificando el beso pero sin convertirlo en algo sexual, simplemente transmitían el amor que se profesaban desde hacía varios meses.

Se separaron mirándose, con una sonrisa y ese brillo que compartían.

-Siempre será así verdad?.- pregunto Kurt mas desde el inconsciente.

Blaine sonrió entendiendo a que se refería.

-Si, siempre.- dijo casi como una promesa.

Chad entro por la puerta mirándolos e interrumpiendo ese hermoso momento, ambos se separaron, Kurt estaba un poco apenado por qué Chad los vio en esa situación, pero Blaine tenía una sonrisa que no nada podía borrar de su rostro.

-Buenos días.- saludo Chad.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine sonriendo y mirándolo con entusiasmo.

Kurt solo le sonrió y se giro para seguir con su trabajo.

Chad solo los miraba curioso.

-Y hoy estas despierto?.- pregunto a Blaine con cierta ironía.

-Si, prometo estar atento.- respondió éste.

-Eso espero.- comento Chad buscando su tasa y galletas.

Aki ingreso bostezando, saludo recibiendo otro saludo por parte de Blaine y Chad, Kurt sólo lo miraba, William también apareció y pronto la cocina se lleno de voces, la televisión estaba en las noticias y Kurt atento a ellas, Blaine lo observaba de vez en cuando mientras Chad daba instrucciones del nuevo plan para asaltar el local que vigilaban.

Todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad, Blaine se fue junto a Chad y paso toda la mañana vigilando el local en otro auto, cuando Kurt, Aki y William llegaron decidieron esperar hasta la noche para dar el golpe.

Era fácil, Blaine y Kurt se quedaban en los autos robados con los vehículos encendidos, Chad, Aki y William ingresaron por una puerta lateral, todos tenían mascaras de payasos puestas, con armas en mano entraron y abrieron la caja registradora, tomaron todo lo que pudieron de la oficina y la recaudación de la semana. Salieron por la misma puerta, Blaine y Kurt estaban listos para salir y ni bien subieron a los respectivos autos, salieron a baja velocidad, sin apuro, varias calles adelante se quitaron las máscaras, Chad iba con Kurt y se separaron unas calles adelantes, más allá que no era mucho el trafico siempre hacían eso.

Se encontraron en los depósitos del ferrocarril, allí estaban ocultos sus autos, bajaron con la recaudación, Aki y William buscaron unos tambos con galones de gasolina y rociaron los autos para luego encenderlos.

Regresaron a la pensión entrada la noche, se repartieron el dinero que era bastante, y Blaine decidió salir a comer con Kurt.

Una pizza y una película en el autocine fue la salida de esa noche, ya entrada la madrugada regresaron a la pensión, Blaine bajo del auto luego de estacionarlo en el callejón, Kurt bajo y se quedo observando a una mujer de pie en la vereda.

\- Blaine.- llamo ella.

Éste se giro para verla, le costó reconocerla pero cuando noto quien era, miro a Kurt preocupado.

-Ve adentro, ahora voy.- dijo Blaine y se dirigió hasta la mujer.

-Hola.- dijo ella.

-Que haces aquí Samantha?.- preguntó con molestia Blaine.

-Necesito hablar contigo, quien es ese?.- pregunto ella al ver a Kurt caminando hacia la puerta de la pensión mirándola con atención.

Blaine miro a Kurt y volvió su atención a Samantha.

-Que quieres?.- pregunto con poca paciencia.

-Tengo un problema y necesito dinero.- dijo ella mirándolo serio.

-En verdad?.- preguntó con ironía, Samantha siempre necesitaba dinero. -No tengo dinero.-

Blaine se giro para entrar a la pensión pero Samantha lo tomo del brazo.

-Es tu problema también...estoy embarazada.-

Blaine la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Y?, que vas a decir?, que es mío?.- pregunto con ironía conociendo los hábitos de la mujer.

-No nos cuidamos, y te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que fue a buscarme desesperado por coger.- respondió ella mirándolo seria.

Blaine rechino sus diente, Samantha era venenosa cuando quería pero este no era su problema.

-Mira, este no es mi asunto, si estas embarazada soluciónalo tú, yo no tengo nada que ver, haz lo que te parezca pero no quiero líos.-

Blaine se giro y camino hasta la pensión dejando a una furiosa Samantha mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de saltarle, él no quería saber nada con ella, y esto era demasiado para él, no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con su ex.

Ni bien entro a la residencia, se encontró con Kurt nervioso esperándolo en la sala.

-Quien era ella?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine suspiro pesado, esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar.

-Samantha.- respondió mirándolo.

-Tu ex novia?.- pregunto preocupado Kurt.

-No, bueno nos acostamos un par de veces y antes fue "algo"...-

-Que quiere?.- preguntó nervioso Kurt, tenía miedo de perder a Blaine.

-Dinero. Siempre quiere dinero, vamos a la cama, no le prestes atención, no es importante.- dijo Blaine notando la molestia de su novio.

Kurt solo lo miraba preocupado.

-Ven conejito.- dijo Blaine tomándolo de la mano con una media sonrisa, o intentando sonreír.

Kurt se dejo llevar a la habitación y pocos minutos después estaban acostados, abrazados y entre besos. Blaine logro relajarlo y que dejara de preocuparse por Samantha, pero era él ahora quien no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de ella mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su novio dormido entre sus brazos. Odiaba a Samantha por ésto, él estaba feliz con su novio, y ella venia a interrumpir su vida con algo que probablemente no era su problema, pero en su mente estaba la duda, y no quería perder a Kurt. Suspiro frustrado, parecía que nuevamente la vida se esmeraba por arruinar su felicidad.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

El llanto de un bebé lo despertó, se sentó en la cama asustado mirando hacia los lados, Kurt casi cae de ella y lo miro preocupado.

-Blaine?, estas bien?.-

-Eh?...- Blaine se dio cuenta que no había ningún bebé en la habitación, respiro pesado y miro a Kurt. -Si...tuve...tuve una pesadilla.-

-Quieres que te abrace?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo.

-Mmmh...no, voy a ir al baño mejor.-

Blaine se puso de pie y salió descalzo, con las pocas prendas que tenía puestas rumbo al baño. Estaba aturdido, cerró la puerta y se apoyo en el lavamanos mirando fijo su interior, su cabeza era un lío, soñó que estaba en un lugar oscuro, caminaba con algo entre sus brazos, algo que era tibio, estaba envuelto en mantas, pero él no lo miraba, se dirigió hacia una puerta que apenas veía en la penumbra y dejaba lo que tenía en sus brazos en el suelo junto a la puerta, se giraba y salía caminando, pero el llanto de un bebé lo hizo despertar. Se miro al espejo y se sintió una mierda, el bebé del sueño podría ser su hijo o él mismo cuando lo abandonaron en el orfanato, tenía un nudo en su garganta y ganas de llorar, no sabía que le sucedía, pero no se sentía nada bien.

Se lavo la cara, e intento recomponerse, no podía volver así a la cama, Kurt se preocuparía y no quería hablar de lo que sucedió con Samantha, lo último que necesitaba era un hijo, se convenció de eso, una y otra vez se miro al espejo repitiéndose a sí mismo que el hijo que Samantha esperaba, no era de él.

Luego de varios minutos volvió a la habitación de su novio, éste estaba sentado en la cama mirando sus manos, cuando lo vio entrar lo miro preocupado.

-Tal vez necesite ese abrazo ahora.- dijo Blaine con un intento de sonrisa.

Kurt le hizo lugar en la cama y abrió sus brazos, Blaine se recostó y lo abrazo, no quería hablar pero realmente necesitaba el calor de su novio.

...

Los días pasaron de uno en uno haciéndose cada vez más extraños, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos más seguido de lo que deseaba, Kurt a veces le hablaba y él no podía seguir el hilo de conversación, en ocasiones solo lo miraba pensando que si lo perdía por culpa de Samantha no podría sobrevivir sin él, pero Kurt se daba cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando con su novio.

Era la tercera o cuarta vez que iban al río a caminar un rato, pero Blaine parecía no estar allí, Kurt solo lo miraba serio, y nervioso.

-Estas enojado conmigo?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Qué?...- preguntó Blaine mirando a su novio. -no conejito, porque estaría enojado contigo?.-

-No lo sé, hace días que estas así conmigo, si hice algo que te hizo enojar...-

-No...no hiciste nada...- Blaine se detuvo mirándolo y suspiro pesado, necesitaba hablar con Kurt de ésto, no podía ocultárselo mas. -necesito contarte algo...es ...es sobre Samantha.-

Kurt lo miro serio, sintió miedo al escuchar su nombre, a que Blaine lo dejara por ella.

-Vas a dejarme por ella?.- pregunto temeroso de oír la respuesta.

-Qué?!, no claro que no Kurt, yo no voy a dejarte nunca...te amo, y será así siempre...- Blaine tomo su mano y lo miro a los ojos. -Samantha vino a pedirme dinero, está embarazada, según ella es mío, pero no sé...-

Kurt lo miro sin reacción alguna, hasta que lentamente soltó su mano de la Blaine, se alejó unos pasos mirando hacia el suelo, procesando lo que su novio le decía.

-Yo...- Blaine no sabía qué hacer, temía que Kurt lo dejara, esto era difícil para él y sabía que sería peor para su novio.

-Vas a tener un hijo con ella?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo.

-No sé si es mío, ella dice que sí, pero aún así yo no quiero tener un hijo con ella.- dijo Blaine.

-No la quieres?.-

-No...a ti te quiero, te amo...ella es un error en mi vida.- dijo Blaine.

-Pero y el bebé?.- preguntó Kurt después de un momento.

-No sé, es asunto de ella no mío, ni siquiera sé si es mi hijo, con la vida que ella lleva no creo que lo sea.-

Kurt lo miro serio.

-Pero si es, que harás?.-

-Nada.- respondió Blaine.

-No puedes hacer eso, si es tu hijo no puedes no hacer nada.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con angustia en sus ojos.

-No sé si es mi hijo.-

-Y si lo fuera?.-

Blaine suspiro mirando hacia el río.

-Que quieres que haga!, me...cometí un error al acostarme con ella, fue hace meses, antes ...y no sé si es mi hijo!.- dijo Blaine nervioso.

-Como se puede saber si es tu hijo?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Con un ADN supongo, pero para que quiero saber eso, yo no quiero un hijo con Samantha, lo último que quiero es algo que me una a ella, la detesto y no necesito un problema con pañales en mi vida.-

Kurt lo miro fijamente, pero no enojado, parecía que estaba dolido, triste.

-El bebé no tiene la culpa.-

Blaine lo observo sin saber que decir, miro el suelo pensativo, era cierto lo que su novio le decía, pero un hijo con Samantha no estaba en sus planes.

-No quiero un hijo con ella.-

-Puedes hacerte eso...que dijiste para saber si es tu hijo?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine miro hacia el río.

-Si es tu hijo yo puedo ayudarte...no sé cómo pero puedo ayudarte, pero no dejes a ese bebé sin papá Blaine.- pidió casi como un ruego Kurt.

Blaine no sabía que decir, las palabras desaparecieron de su mente, y la imagen de su sueño donde él dejaba al bebé en una puerta lo asalto llenándolo de angustia.

-Tú...tú me ayudarías?, o sea que no me dejarías si fuera mi hijo?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Porque iba a dejarte?, yo te quiero, si puedo ayudarte con el bebé lo haré, pero no quiero que hagas con él lo que hicieron con nosotros. Tienes la oportunidad de darle algo mas a ese bebé, no lo abandones.-

Kurt lo miraba atento y lleno de dolor, a Blaine se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, miro hacia un lado mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, sintió la mano de su novio limpiándola, con ese cariño único que él tenía.

-No llores.-

Blaine tomo su mano y lo miro a los ojos.

-Si tú estás conmigo yo me haré cargo de él si es mi hijo, para que tenga una familia, entiendes?.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, se acerco a los labios de su novio y lo beso con ternura como si estuviera consolándolo, lo amaba y no lo dejaría solo, ni permitiría que Blaine hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse con los años, él sabía lo que era esperar a un padre, y sufrir por no tener una familia ni a alguien que lo quiera, si podía ayudar a su novio lo haría sin dudarlo.

Blaine lo abrazo, realmente amaba cada día más a Kurt.

-Tendré que hablar con ella.-

-Quieres que vaya contigo?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-No.- respondió Blaine. -No conoces a Samantha, es mala hasta el cansancio, iré solo...esta tarde hablare con ella.-

Kurt acaricio su rostro y volvió a besarlo en los labios.

-Te amo...como nunca ame a nadie, y eso no lo cambiara nada créeme, eres lo único bueno que tengo y no quiero perderte.- dijo Blaine con toda sinceridad.

Kurt sonrió de lado y volvió a besarlo.

-Yo también te quiero, y siempre serás mi persona especial.-

Kurt lo abrazo con una media sonrisa, Blaine lo abrazo fuerte, sintiéndose más tranquilo y aliviado.

Después de ese momento volvieron a la pensión, Blaine estaba serio y pensativo, iría a buscar a Samantha para hablar con ella aunque no sabía que había hecho, si aun estaba embarazada o no.

Chad le pidió a Kurt que lo acompañe a buscar la recaudación, así que él tenía toda la tarde y parte de la noche para ir a hablar con Samantha.

Ni bien Kurt y Chad se fueron, él se subió a su auto en busca de su ex, andar por el vecindario de Samantha tan tarde era lo mismo que dar un paseo por el túnel del terror. Busco el pequeño complejo de departamentos y dejo el auto estacionado frente a uno, recordaba el departamento de su ex, así que se dirigió hacia allí sin detenerse, toco la puerta un par de veces, podía oír la música a todo volumen hasta que ya no se oyó y la puerta se abrió, él respiro profundo antes de fijar sus ojos en los de Samantha.

-Que haces aquí?.- pregunto ella.

-Puedo pasar?.- respondió él.

Ella le cedió el paso dejándolo ingresar mientras lo miraba con recelo.

-Que quieres?.- preguntó sin vueltas Samantha.

-Hablar...estas gorda.- dijo Blaine notando la panza y la ropa holgada.

-Estoy embarazada, vienes a dejarme dinero, porque no tengo ganas de coger.-

Blaine la miro serio y molesto.

-No, a ninguna de las dos...quiero hablar del bebé, quiero hacerme un ADN.-

-No te molestes, no es tuyo.- dijo ella.

Blaine respiro profundo, sintió cierto alivio pero algo no le cerraba, miro a su alrededor y noto la cantidad de electrodomésticos nuevos que habían allí, luego observo mejor a Samantha, ella lucia muy bien, con ropa costosa y de calidad.

-Mmmh...ahora no es mío?, hace unas semanas estabas pidiéndome dinero para "solucionar" el tema del bebé pero por lo que veo dinero no necesitas.-

Samantha se puso nerviosa y movió su cabello detrás de su oreja, Blaine sabia que algo ocultaba.

-Que hiciste?, lo vendiste?.- pregunto sin rodeos.

-Qué?!, no claro que no.- respondió seria Samantha.

-A no?, y quien te dio el dinero para comprar todo ésto?.- pregunto molesto Blaine.

-Un matrimonio quiere adoptarlo, ellos están pagando los gastos de todo y me dieron lo que necesitó para estar cómoda...-

Blaine rechino los dientes.

-Lo vendiste!, les dijiste que consumes drogas?...espera...te estás drogando estando embarazada?.- preguntó Blaine mirándola fijo.

-No claro que no!, quien crees que soy eh?!.- dijo enojada ella.

-Alguien que es capaz de vender a su hijo...quiero hacerme un ADN, y ruega porque de negativo Samantha, porque si es mi hijo, no vas verlo nunca más después de que lo des a luz.-

-Tú no puedes obligarme a nada Blaine.- dijo desafiante ella.

-Puedo ir con un juez, estoy seguro que él si puede obligarte y terminaras en la cárcel.-

Samantha no dijo nada, desvío su mirada respirando profundo.

-Te daré el dinero, cuanto te pagaran?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No sé de que hablas.- respondió Samantha sin mirarlo.

-De los padres adoptivos... Cuánto dinero te darán por el bebé?, yo te el dinero y pagare los gastos de todo.-

Samantha lo miro con esos fríos ojos que nada tenían dentro, solo la frialdad que la caracterizaba.

-Cincuenta mil.- respondió ella.

Blaine sintió odio por ella en ese instante, había vendido a su propio hijo, aun sin saber si era suyo sintió pena por él.

-Bien, si es mi hijo te daré el doble...dame tu número de teléfono y mañana te llamo para la cita en el laboratorio.- dijo Blaine.

Samantha lo miro y un brillo cruzo su mirada, él sabía que se le hacía agua la boca por el dinero, pero él se sintió una mierda por ponerle un precio al bebé.

Ella le entrego un papel con su número y Blaine salió de allí sin decir ni una palabra, se sentía enfermo, una porquería como ella.

Volvió a su auto, milagrosamente estaba intacto, subió al vehículo y salió de allí sin mirar atrás, en todo el viaje su cabezas dio vueltas, fue hasta una laboratorio privado, era tarde pero aun estaba abierto, hizo varias preguntas a los especialistas, hasta que sacó un turno para el análisis.

Estaba exhausto, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, se sentó en su auto mirando hacia la nada, esta travesía le costaría mucho dinero, algo que no tenia, pero si era su hijo, no podía dejarlo en manos de desconocidos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, Kurt tenía razón, no tenia corazón para abandonar un hijo, pero tampoco sabía si podía hacerse cargo de él.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

La mañana lo encontró sentado en una sala del laboratorio, ese examen costaba una fortuna, casi todo el dinero que había ahorrado, Kurt quería ir con él pero le pidió que se quede en el auto, no quería a Samantha cerca de su novio. Y como si la hubiese llamado, ella apareció por la puerta mirándolo molesta.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine solo para molestar.

-No sé que tienen de buenos.- respondió ella.

Escucho el apellido de Samantha y ella bufo enojada, camino hacia una habitación donde se haría el examen de sangre. Él estaba nervioso, lo llamaron de otra habitación donde le harían un hisopado salival y temía por el resultado, aunque sabría si es su hijo en unos días, la ansiedad lo comía por dentro.

Samantha estaba molesta, ni se molesto en despedirse, salió directo hacia la calle enojada, mirándolo con odio. Blaine se quedo a terminar de llenar los papeles y del pago, el resultado lo tendría en una semana. Solo unos días decidirían su destino.

Volvió al auto donde Kurt estaba esperándolo, no sabía que sucedería dentro de unos días, pero tener a su novio junto a él lo tranquilizaba.

-Y?.- preguntó Kurt.

-El lunes está el resultado.- dijo Blaine.

-Estas bien?.- preguntó Kurt.

Blaine lo miro, no quería parecer desesperado, pero realmente lo estaba.

-No sé. Siento que es un error ésto.- dijo sin mirar a su novio.

-No, error es que no sepas si es tu hijo, él no tiene la culpa, no pidió ésto, dejarlo sin padre o en manos de otra familia...como sabes que serán buenos papás?.-

-Le podrán dar más de lo que le puedo dar yo Kurt...que puedo ofrecerle?, la calle?...un auto donde vivir?, o lo llevo al pensión y luego a robar conmigo?...- pregunto Blaine mirándolo serio.

Kurt no decía nada, solo lo miraba, estaba dolido, él hubiera deseado que su padre se lo llevara aunque sea para vivir esa vida, hubiera sido mejor de la que tuvo. Arranco el auto sin mirar a Blaine, éste estaba molesto con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegaron a la pensión en completo silencio, cuando entraron Kurt fue a su habitación y se encerró en ella, Blaine suspiro pesado, sabía que Kurt no entendía las cosas, pero decidió dejarlo solo unos momentos.

Se sentó en la cocina, no había nadie, ni idea tenia donde estaban los demás, él solo tenía un silencio abrumador en su cabeza, una pesadez debido a la falta de sueño, y una inquietud que lo comía por dentro.

No quería algo que lo uniera a Samantha, ella estaba arruinándole la vida, hubiera preferido no enterarse de nada de ésto, él estaba feliz con su novio antes de la aparición de Samantha.

Cerro sus ojos y se tiro hacia atrás en la silla, todo estaba mal.

Kurt se sentó en la cama después de dar varias vueltas por la habitación, sentía mucha tristeza, Blaine estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo su padre, y temía que ese bebé corriera la suerte que él sufrió, esperaba que su novio recapacitara, si era el papá, el lo ayudaría, aunque no sabía cómo pero no dejaría que Blaine hiciera algo así, que dejara a su hijo sin padre.

...

Paso todo el día afuera de la mansión, no podía hablar con Kurt así, tenía un lío en su cabeza, cuando volvió Kurt seguía en su habitación, Chad cruzo unas palabras con él pero no le prestó mucha atención, camino hasta la habitación de Kurt y toco la puerta, y luego la abrió observando a su novio sentado sobre la cama con una taza de café entre sus manos.

-Puedo pasar?.- preguntó Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mirándolo.

Blaine se sentó en el borde de la cama y miro a su novio, Kurt lo observo triste.

-Te decepciono verdad?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt no respondió, solo miro su tasa de café.

-No quiero ser padre, no sé cómo se hace...que voy a hacer con un bebé?.- preguntó Blaine con un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

Kurt lo miro atento.

-Qué clase de padre podría ser si no tuve uno.-

-El que puedas...pero serás tú, su verdadero padre, y estoy seguro que nunca dejarías que nada malo le suceda a ese bebé.-

-Tal vez estará mejor con una familia adoptiva, una que no lo compre, que desee tener un hijo, no comprarlo como los que tiene en mente Samantha.-

-Tú me dijiste que esas personas pagarían mucho dinero por el bebé, tú crees que ella no querrá venderlo de nuevo?, si es como tú me contaste, que usa drogas...como va a criar a ese bebé, o a que familia lo dejara?...él repetirá la misma historia que nosotros, tal vez tenga suerte si termina en un orfanato o con padres adoptivos pero nunca será igual que si está contigo.-

Blaine quedo en silencio, toda su vida fue reflejada en las palabras de su novio, con esa inocencia y simpleza que él tenía para ver las cosas, lo hacían notar su falta de sentimientos y de sensatez. Se sentía un idiota, más que eso, un desgraciado, porque parecía el malo de la película por no poder enfrentar una responsabilidad que él no pidió.

Y luego estaba Kurt, mirándolo como un niño, pidiéndole que no sea como su padre, ni como el de él.

-Tú...crees que puedo darle algo a ese bebé, pero no es así.- dijo Blaine a su novio.

-Si es así, puedes darle un padre real, sino...- dijo Kurt nervioso, casi al borde de las lágrimas. -...sino el estará buscando a su familia, y...y algún día va a encontrarte y ...te preguntara porque lo dejaste...porque no lo querías...- dijo llorando Kurt.

-Shhhh...shhhh...- dijo Blaine abrazándolo. -cálmate, está bien...si, está bien...tranquilízate.-

Blaine lo abrazo hasta que dejo de llorar.

-No le hagas lo que me hicieron a mí, no lo abandones, porque le sucederá lo mismo que a mí...- susurro Kurt.

Blaine lo abrazo fuerte, intentando calmarlo, Kurt se alejo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tú me dijiste que te harías cargo de él, que le darías una familia.-

-No sé cómo...- susurro Blaine.

-Yo te ayudare...no estarás solo, y seguramente Chad y Grecia también ayudaran.- dijo Kurt con una mirada suplicante.

Blaine sabía que Kurt quería una familia, era lo que siempre quiso, y aunque él no tenía idea de cómo enfrentaría esto, siempre estaba la posibilidad que no sea su hijo.

-No sé si es mi hijo, puede que no lo sea, pero si lo es...haré lo posible por criarlo, pero solo si tú me ayudas porque no podre Kurt, no podre hacer ésto solo, yo solo se robar, y vivir en la calle y de la calle, lo único bueno que tengo es a ti, y ambos estamos en la misma situación...si es mi bebé lo haré, pero contigo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos. -entiendes?.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt asintiendo con la cabeza.

Blaine no sabía si su novio entendía plenamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en el corazón de Kurt existía amor para un bebé que ni él sabía si era su hijo, pero Kurt ya lo quería, eso era obvio, y no podía ignorarlo.

Beso a su novio en los labios con ternura, no quería ver a Kurt así, se prometió no hacerlo sufrir y ahora lo estaba haciendo, aunque no era su intención.

-No quiero que hables de ésto con nadie hasta no saber el resultado del examen, si?, y no tocaremos éste tema nuevamente hasta ese día, no quiero que estés nervioso, ni yo tampoco quiero estarlo.- pidió Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, y lo abrazo.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que Blaine se separo y acaricio su rostro.

-Te amo...mucho, mucho.-

Kurt lo tomo del rostro y depósito un beso en sus labios.

Blaine sonrió, y miro la tasa de Kurt.

-Quieres mas café?, o una pizza?.-

-Pizza.- afirmo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

No había comido nada, y seguramente Kurt tampoco, se puso de pie y antes de salir miro a su novio.

-Vamos a la pizzería, quieres?, así nos despejamos un poco.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt y se levanto en busca de una chaqueta.

Blaine necesitaba volver a la vida que tenia, a las salidas con Kurt, a los arrumacos, los besos, a no pensar más allá del momento.

Salieron a la calle en silencio, estaban algo tensos, pero aun así necesitaban estar juntos. Ninguno de los dos sabia que sucedería, Blaine temía por el resultado, tenia sentimientos encontrados, su corazón dolía cada vez que decía en voz alta que no quería ese bebé pero su cabeza le recordaba que él no era nadie, y no tenía nada, como podría cuidar de una criatura en este mundo en el que creció y vive, y por otro lado estaba Kurt que parecía revivir todo su dolor al pensar que ese bebé puede quedar solo o en manos de personas que no lo quisieran.

A pesar del lío en su cabeza, intento concentrarse en Kurt y su compañía, no quería ni podía perderlo, él se convirtió en todo, lo necesitaba, así que pondría en manos del destino el resultado del examen y lo que les depare el futuro, ya no quería pensar más, solo deseaba estar tranquilo junto a su novio.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Otro robo estaba en proceso, Kurt estaba en el auto frente al de Blaine, Chad, William y Aki estaban dentro de un local de venta de muebles, las luces de las linternas podían verse desde la calle, Blaine estaba nervioso, si algún vecino avisaba a la policía no tendrían mucho tiempo para huir, Aki había desactivado la alarma pero se estaban tomando más tiempo de lo debido.

William salió primero, con un bolso, luego Chad y luego Aki, pero cuando este cerró la puerta algo ocurrió, una alarma comenzó a sonar, William estaba subiendo al auto de Blaine y este aceleró pero con el freno puesto, Chad miro a Aki y subió al auto de Kurt, este salió con prisa, Aki subió al auto de Blaine y este soltó el freno conduciendo rápido por la calle.

-La mierda esa se activo sola.-

-No, sonó al lado, debió ser un vecino que activo su alarma para dar aviso.- dijo William.

-Mierda!. Es la policía!.- dijo Blaine viendo las luces detrás de él.

-Gira y toma la primer calle.- dijo William.

Blaine hizo lo que éste le decía, si bien no era la ruta que habían planificado, no podía seguir detrás de Kurt o los atraparían a todos.

El celular de Aki sonó.

-Chad!...si...ok...toma el puente al bajo, allí los perderemos.- dijo a Blaine mientras hablaba con Chad. -ok...ok...en la vieja colonia, bien...si siguen detrás nuestro...no están a varias calles pero este cacharro no podrá mantener la distancia...ok...bien, haremos eso.- Aki corto la llamada mirando hacia atrás, donde los patrulleros estaban.

-No tendremos mucho tiempo, cuando lleguemos a la vieja colonia nos separamos, William llévate a Blaine hacia el bajo, yo iré hacia el río, tomen el subte, tren, bus, lo que pase primero y lleguen a depósito viejo.- dijo Aki.

-Bien.- respondió William.

Blaine estaba nervioso, la policía estaba cerca, había un claro y mas allá una colonia, parecía que era de gitanos, todas las casas eran iguales y muchos autos en la entrada. Él condujo su vehículo a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la colonia, William le indico que calles tomar y donde frenar, era una zona de autos desarmados. Aki bajo y salió corriendo, él tardo en reaccionar, bajo del auto pero no sabía hacia dónde ir, William lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia el interior de la colonia, corriendo llegaron a una zona de vías, había muchos autos varados allí, anduvieron entre ellos y notaron las luces de los patrulleros cerca, William lo hizo ocultarse entre los autos, y sacó su arma, él había dejado la suya en la pensión, se mantuvieron quietos unos instantes, la policía siguió su camino, estaban cerca del auto en el que llegaron allí y probablemente notarían que escaparon a pie, William volvió a salir caminando y él detrás, llegaron a una zona de calles, William iba mirando los autos estacionados, él estaba tan asustado que lo único que hacía era mirar hacia atrás, hacia donde estaban hacia unos momentos, oyó el vidrio romperse y a William abrir la puerta de un auto.

-Sube.- dijo William.

Blaine subió por la puerta del acompañante, y William cruzo los cables de arranque y salió a toda marcha por la calle hacia la zona residencial.

Respiro cuando noto que estaban a salvo, pensaba en Kurt, en si estaba bien.

Llegaron a la zona de depósitos y se calmo cuando vio el auto de Kurt.

-Llego Aki?.- preguntó William ni bien vio a Chad.

-No, que sucedió?.- pregunto éste.

Blaine miro a Kurt quien estaba evidentemente preocupado como él.

-Nos siguieron hasta la colonia, nos separamos allí, conseguí esto...- dijo William indicando el auto en el que llegaron. -pero Aki salió hacia el río.-

-Esperemos...Kurt llévate el auto y ve con Blaine a la pensión, William quieres ir?.- pregunto Chad.

-No, me quedo.- respondió éste.

Kurt tomo un bolso que le entrego Chad y camino hacia Blaine, se dirigieron juntos al auto de Kurt que estaba detrás del depósito.

-Como estas?.- preguntó Kurt a su novio.

-Realmente me asuste, nunca estuve tan cerca de la policía.- dijo Blaine.

Subieron al auto y salieron rumbo a la pensión, Kurt lo miraba preocupado, él estaba decidido, no quería seguir con ésto.

-Estoy preocupado por Aki...él se fue solo, tal vez deberíamos volver...- dijo Blaine.

-No, Chad no quiere que estemos todos juntos, porque si nos encuentra la policía, así no nos atraparían a todos.- explicó Kurt.

-Me asuste. Creí que nos atrapaban, no sabía nada de ti, andar corriendo y ocultándome de la policía no es mi mejor plan...realmente quiero ...- dijo mirando a Kurt, pero luego se arrepintió de lo que realmente deseaba, su novio no se alejaría de Chad, nunca lo haría, ni siquiera por él.

-Que?, que quieres?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Que no existan policías...será ideal no?.- pregunto con algo parecido a una media sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió, y siguió mirando al frente, hacia su camino Blaine, miro a través de la ventanilla la ciudad, que ya tenía el sol iluminándola, deseaba tantas cosas, tantas que no decía en voz alta, pero que habitaban en su cabeza y en su corazón, por más que quería no podía cambiar su destino, siempre seria un perro de calle, de estas calles que son su prisión.

Llegaron a la pensión, Kurt dejo su auto en el callejón, y lo taparon con un cobertor, aunque habían llevado un auto robado, y el auto de Kurt quedo oculto en el depósito, debían ser cuidadosos.

Entraron a la pensión y Blaine comenzó a preparar café, Kurt se sentó en la repisa mirándolo.

-Tú...alguna vez sucedió esto?.- preguntó Blaine mientras buscaba las tasas de él y su novio.

-Sí, hace algunos años, en un asalto del otro lado de la ciudad, entraron a robar a un deposito y un vecino que escucho ruidos llamo a la policía, tuvieron que escapar por los patios, yo conducía un auto y Alan otro, así que tuvimos que dar la vuelta de manzana y ellos prácticamente saltaron dentro de lo autos, luego nos separamos y recorrimos muchas calles con la policía encima pero logramos despistarlos, fue allí cuando Chad decidió un plan, por si volvía a suceder, así que siempre nos separamos y nos encontramos en algún lugar abandonado donde estén los autos nuestros.- explico Kurt.

-Mmmh...aun así es peligroso.- dijo Blaine.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Chad y Aki, Blaine suspiro más tranquilo.

-Estas bien?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí, subí al tren que paso por el otro lado, y luego un bus, me dijo William que estuvieron corriendo, hiciste ejercicios?.- dijo sonriendo Aki.

-Tú bajaste y saliste volando, no tocaste el suelo.- respondió Blaine.

-Yo fui jugador de básquet, en la secundaria.- dijo Aki.

Blaine levanto las cejas, jamás se imagino eso.

-En verdad?, wow...-

Aki sonrió, Chad había vaciado los bolsos sobre la mesa y estaba contando el dinero, William entro y se sentó suspirando, Kurt solo miraba a su novio que se acerco a él y se apoyo en la repisa.

-El vecino debió encender alguna alarma, no pudo saltar desconectada.- dijo Aki sentándose junto a Chad.

-Ya no importa, pero le preguntare a Jian si sabe algo, no quiero a la policía cerca.- dijo Chad.

-Ese policía no debería avisar si nos están buscando?.- pregunto Blaine.

-A veces robamos en otra zona y él tiene sus internas con su compañeros, parece que ellos tienen cada cual su área y son como una gran mafia, se matan por una esquina...parecen prostitutas.- dijo sonriendo Chad.

Blaine sonrió de lado pero no le causaba gracia, realmente temía terminar en la cárcel, él o Kurt que parecía ajeno a todo como de costumbre.

-Cuarenta mil para cada uno.- dijo Chad luego de contar el dinero.

Le entrego a cada cual su dinero y Blaine lo tomó pensativo, no le alcanzaba para el asunto del bebé, ese día le entregaban el resultado del examen y estaba aterrado, sabía que si era su hijo, debería buscar dinero de algún otro lado para pagarle a Samantha lo gastos médicos. Miro a Kurt, quien salía a su habitación con su parte del dinero, reconocer un hijo era lo correcto, pero su novio parecía no entender la responsabilidad que eso significaba.

-Sucede algo?.- preguntó Chad mirándolo.

-Eh?...emmm...no voy a guardar ésto.- dijo Blaine mostrándole el dinero y salió hacia su habitación.

Guardo el dinero en el bolso, lo había contado y no era mucho con lo que tenía guardado de antes, Kurt toco la puerta y entro, lo observo preocupado.

-Quieres que te acompañe a buscar los resultados, yo...me quedo en el auto...no me gustan los hospitales.- dijo Kurt.

-No es un hospital.- dijo con una media sonrisa Blaine.

-Hay doctores...no me gustan los doctores.-

-Ok...espérame en el auto...y crucemos los dedos para que dé negativo.- comento Blaine.

Vio la mirada de Kurt de desilusión y entonces entendió que su novio tenía la esperanza de que fuera su hijo ese bebé, tal vez por la falta de familia propia o porque quería tener una familia con él, y ese último pensamiento hizo saltar su corazón.

-Vamos conejito.- dijo Blaine con una sensación extraña en su interior.

Kurt sonrió de lado, con un dejo de tristeza, él en su interior sabía que su novio no quería saber nada con el bebé aunque fuese su hijo y eso lo decepcionaba un poco, pero aún así, si el bebé era de Blaine, él haría todo lo posible para que lo quisiera.

Manejaron en silencio, un silencio tenso, cuando llegaron Blaine se quedo quieto, sin mirar hacia ningún lado, Kurt solo lo observaba sin decir nada, Blaine suspiro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Ahora regreso.- dijo Blaine y lo beso en los labios buscando fuerzas para enfrentar la realidad.

Kurt se quedo en silencio, solo lo vio salir e ingresar al laboratorio.

Ni bien entro su cuerpo tembló, se acerco al mostrador y cruzó una palabras que salieron automáticamente de su boca, con la secretaria, ella busco un sobre cerrado y una planilla, le pidió que firmara y luego le entrego el sobre, él lo tomo y la miro, le dio las gracias y camino hacia la puerta, pero no salió, se quedo pensando, entonces regreso y se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había en la sala de espera, respiro profundo varias veces y abrió el sobre.

Leyó y volvió a leer, los números y la palabra estaban escritos con una letra diferente y más grande, para que no quedaran dudas del resultado, él cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cerro el papel guardándolo nuevamente en el sobre.

Sentía algo extraño. La imagen de los ojos de Kurt llegaron a su mente, sentía un debate interno, pero luego lo pensó mejor, Kurt quería una familia...y finalmente la tendría.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

-Entonces...que harás?.- pregunto Kurt apoyado en el auto.

Blaine quiso ir al río para hablar tranquilos, le dijo a su novio que el resultado fue positivo, él era el papá de ese bebé, y ahora Kurt estaba mirándolo atento esperando una respuesta, esa que cambiaría toda su vida.

-Hablaré con Samantha...le pagare los gastos de todo, no sé...como mierda haré ésto...-

-Haremos...yo te ayudare, te lo dije, en todo lo que necesites.- dijo Kurt mirándolo serio.

Blaine lo observo y su corazón se lleno de emociones.

-Te amo...mi dulce conejito...siempre tan...comprensivo y tierno.- dijo Blaine acariciando el rostro de Kurt.

Éste tomo con su mano la de Blaine y mantuvo en su rostro, sonrió y recibió el beso que su novio le dio con mucha ternura.

-Quieres que te acompañe?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No hermoso, no va a ser una linda conversación, Samantha es...así como es...hablare solo con ella.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y subieron al auto, Blaine decidió que iría con su auto así que fueron a la pensión, Kurt estaba nervioso pero a su vez parecía que estaba contento, se quedó en su habitación mientras Blaine salía hacia el departamento de Samantha, pensó mil cosas antes de tocar la puerta.

-No tienes teléfono?.- dijo ella ni bien lo vio.

-Fui a buscar el resultado.- Blaine se quedo mirándola, Samantha se movió de la puerta dejándolo pasar.

-Y?.- pregunto ella.

-Soy el padre.- respondió Blaine.

Samantha lo miro asombrada, Blaine camino dentro de la habitación y luego la observó.

-Ni tu sabias quien era el padre verdad?.- pregunto con ironía.

-Tengo una vida.- respondió ella con la misma ironía.

-Si bueno, a lo que vine...me haré cargo de los gastos médicos.-

-Yo no pienso andar con pañales, no hay lugar en mi vida para un bebé, no sé qué piensas hacer pero yo no voy a criarlo.- dijo ella decidida.

-No te iba a pedir eso, no sea que te salga un corazón y quieras ser madre...- comento irónicamente.

Samantha río fuerte.

-Me contaron que tienes gustos variados, un muchacho me dijo que te acuestas con un hombre, bueno un muchacho algo limitado de mente.- dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Quien dijo eso?.- pregunto Blaine intentando no perder la falsa sonrisas que tenia.

-Un tal Todd...me dijo que tu nuevo culo ya fue de él antes.- dijo ella disfrutando la cara de Blaine.

El sonido de sus dientes rechinando era lo único que se oía en la habitación, Blaine sólo la miraba con odio, ella disfrutaba mucho de ésto.

-No sabía que eras marica.- comento con una sonrisa.

-Si chupársela a mi novio es de maricas entonces me recibí de uno...- respondió Blaine.

A Samantha no le causó gracia el comentario, lo quedo mirando seria.

-Y?, que?, va a ser de mamá tu novia?, por eso quieres el bebé, como no puede tener uno, le darás el mío.- dijo ella con enojo.

-No...que te importa, es mi hijo y tu quisiste venderlo!, no me jodas Samantha!, ni siquiera te importa, solo quieres dinero, así que no me vengas con planteos!...- dijo enojado Blaine. -te dije que rogaras que no sea mío, porque si era así, no lo verías más, así que ahora no quieras ponerte en el lugar de víctima, porque la única víctima es ese bebé.-

Samantha no dijo nada, solo lo miro enojada.

Blaine intento controlarse y respiro profundo.

-Te enviare dinero para tus gastos y pagare los gastos médicos, cuando necesites algo llámame.- dijo Blaine. -y ve diciéndoles a esos que querían comprar a mi hijo, que los enviare a la cárcel si molestan, y eso va para ti también, así que no tires de la soga Samantha.-

Blaine salió del departamento enojado, furioso, tenía ganas de matarla por momentos y a Todd también por hablar idioteces.

Se dirigió a su auto y de allí a la clínica donde se atendería Samantha, obviamente no sería la misma que le pagaban los que querían al bebé, esa era muy costosa probablemente, y el dinero era un problema.

Pidió que le enviaran las copias de todos los exámenes a la pensión, no era habitual que hicieran eso, pero con algunas mentiras de por medio, Blaine logro convencer a la secretaria, debía pagar una cantidad bastante alta de dinero, esperaba realmente poder sostener esto o tendría que empezar a vender sus órganos.

Luego de allí, busco un abogado, encontró uno que lo asesoro para saber hasta dónde tenía derecho sobre el bebe y que podía hacer con Samantha.

Para el final del día no tenía ni un dólar encima, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión que había tomado, pero cuando volvió a la pensión y vio a Kurt sentado en su cama esperándolo todo volvió a tener sentido.

-Como te fue?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo.

-Samantha es una perra...me quede seco como una hoja, pero al menos ya sé que debo hacer...puedes creer...no sé como mierda Samantha y el imbécil de Todd se conocen y el muy maldito le estuvo hablando de ti a ella?...porque mierda tiene que hablar con ella?...porque tiene que hablar de ti?...maldito perro!, te juro que lo pasaría por encima con el auto.- dijo enojado Blaine mientras se sentaba en su cama. -No soporta que seas mi novio, mío!, y la venenosa de Samantha sabe cómo sacarme la mierda!..agh!.-

Blaine se tiro sobre la cama tapándose el rostro con las manos, se sentía frustrado de rabia.

Kurt acaricio su pierna y luego se recostó a su lado, acariciando su rostro hasta que quito las manos del rostro de su novio y beso sus labios con cariño, Blaine lo abrazo recostándolo sobre él, y se aferro en silencio a lo único importante que tenia, a lo real y puro que existía en su vida.

...

Varios días después de su encuentro con su ex, Blaine decido hablar con Chad, necesitaba más dinero.

-Que cara!, hace días que estas extraño, Kurt también pero tu estas peor.- dijo Chad mientras conducía con Blaine a su lado, iban a un desarmadero a buscar repuestos para un auto.

-No dormí bien los últimos días...veras...- dijo Blaine mirándolo. -voy a tener un hijo.-

Chad freno de golpe casi chocando con otro auto, lo miro con el seño fruncido y se estaciono donde pudo para hablar con él.

-Kurt lo sabe?.- pregunto Chad sin mirarlo.

-Si, él...hablamos mucho de ésto, él quiere que me haga cargo y eso hare.- respondió Blaine.

-El quiere?, te pidió eso?...quien es la madre?.- preguntó Chad mirándolo con cierta curiosidad.

-Mi ex.- respondió Blaine esperando la otra pregunta que no tardo en aparecer.

-Y de cuanto está?.-

-No sé, cuatro o cinco meses, la verdad ni idea tengo.- respondió sabiendo que Chad estaba haciendo cuentas mentales.

-No sabes?.- preguntó serio Chad.

-Tengo un ADN que dice que es mío...fue una idiotez...no engañe a Kurt porque no estábamos juntos.- respondió Blaine defendiéndose.

-Y como te harás cargo, mmmh?!, un hijo no es muñeco Blaine.-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo en manos de Samantha, ella lleva esa vida...y va a llevarlo por el mismo camino, además me dijo que no lo quiere, intento venderlo.- respondió Blaine.

Chad se quedo mirándolo, no conocía a la mujer pero no deseaba conocerla después de oír eso.

-Entonces?.-

-No sé qué haré más adelante, pero necesitó dinero para pagar las cuentas del médico.-

-Quieres dinero.- dijo Chad mirando hacia la calle.

-Quiero levantar un par de autos para venderlos.- dijo Blaine.

-Para eso no necesitas mi ayuda o si?.- preguntó Chad observándolo curioso.

-Trabajo para ti, contigo debo hablar para moverme aquí.- respondió Blaine.

Chad lo miro atento, comprendiendo que Blaine tenía códigos, así que decidió ayudarlo.

-Bien, te daré una mano. Tú y Kurt siguen juntos?.- Pregunto Chad.

-Si, lo amo y él fue quien me convenció de ésto, francamente si él no hubiese insistido, no estaría metido en éste lío.- confeso Blaine.

Chad no podía meterse ni opinar porque era asunto de ellos, pero tenía una idea de la magnitud del problema que enfrentaban.

-Iremos al otro lado de la ciudad, buscaremos autos allí, cuánto dinero necesitas?.- pregunto Chad.

-Bastante. Debo pagar los gastos médicos, esos son los más costosos, me dieron una lista y tengo que tener más de diez mil solo para consultas medicas, aparte van los estudios, vitaminas y esas cosas...tal vez debería darme un tiro.- dijo sin pensarlo Blaine.

-Si es tu hijo, es tu responsabilidad, hubieras enfundado el arma para no tener estos problemas...mira...me caes bien...Kurt te quiere...y si se mete en esto yo no los dejare solos, no solo por él, pero no quiero que él tenga que enfrentar tus problemas, tiene suficiente con su vida.- le dijo Chad mirándolo.

Blaine sabía bien eso, pero todo se salió de control y no sabía cómo seguir.

Chad encendió el auto y siguieron camino, esa misma noche saldrían a robar autos, no hablaría con el resto de la banda hasta que Blaine no lo hiciera.

Hicieron el recorrido por diferente desarmaderos y talleres, Chad se había empecinado en arreglar el auto y no comprar otro usado pero en mejor estado, así que estuvieron hasta tarde buscando repuestos.

Al llegar la noche, Chad lo llevo al otro lado de la ciudad, recorrieron las calles hasta encontrar un auto, no les fue difícil robarlo ya que era antiguo y podían encenderlo fácilmente, en cambio los autos nuevos eran más complicados.

Escondieron el auto en un taller viejo, era el lugar más seguro.

-Dejémoslo aquí, mañana vamos con los gitanos, ellos te lo compraran.- dijo Chad tapando junto a él, el vehículo con un cobertor.

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine realmente agradecido.

-No me agradezcas, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar, eres joven, y esto...esta situación no la deseaste...vamos, tengo hambre...además ...mañana seguiré buscando ese maldito repuesto.-

-Por qué no vendes el auto?.- pregunto Blaine mientras salían del viejo taller.

-Porque lo necesitamos, tengo un golpe en mente y necesito el cacharro para hacer vigilancia...Jian me dijo que desarmaron la banda que estaba molestando, pero no encuentran a los hermanos Arbum, y eso es...es extraño, el turco me dijo que están buscando armas, han estado preguntando cosas...- dijo Chad con un gesto de preocupación.

-Que cosas?.- pregunto Blaine subiendo al auto de Chad.

-Sobre mí, donde me muevo, con quien estoy...- respondió Chad ya dentro del auto. -no le digas nada a Kurt ni a nadie de esto, escuchaste?.-

-Pero...porque te buscan?.- preguntó preocupado Blaine.

-Porque estoy con Jian, saben que junto dinero para él...tu sabes que de todos los robos y los bares Jian se lleva una parte, es la cuota para trabajar tranquilos, ellos no pagan, ni nada, por eso Jian estaba como lobo suelto, si no se los sacaba de encima quedaría mal como futuro alcalde...más que lobo es un maldito perro, pero sabe negociar, antes era más difícil, y estos, los Arbum, quieren mi zona, a lo antiguo, pero yo soy un zorro viejo, y a Jian no le conviene que me saquen de juego.- dijo Chad conduciendo hacia la pensión.

Blaine se quedo pensativo, esto se complicaba, mucho, parecía que todo estaba girando al revés, en vez de salir mejor, todo tomaba un rumbo peligroso.

Llegaron a la pensión y Chad decidió comprar pizza en el camino, así que Blaine saludo a sus compañeros pero al no ver a su novio, fue hasta su habitación y allí lo encontró acomodando sus cosas.

-Llego la pizza.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- saludo Kurt sonriendo de lado.

Blaine dejo la pizza sobre la cama de su novio y miro a su alrededor notando que faltaban los libros que tenia Kurt esparcidos.

-Donde están tus libros?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Los vendí.- dijo Kurt y busco en un mueble una bolsa de papel.

-Porque los vendiste?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo sin entender.

-Toma.- dijo entregándole la bolsa.

-Que es esto?.- pregunto Blaine mirando su contenido, notando el dinero. -para qué es esto?.-

-Para los gastos del médico.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Qué?, vendiste tus libros...no Kurt guarda ese dinero, compra los libros de nuevo.- dijo Blaine entregándole la bolsa.

-Porque no lo quieres...- dijo Kurt tomando la bolsa un poco triste. -te dije que te ayudaría.-

-Pero no vendiendo tus cosas, tus libros son lo que más quieres, no quiero que vendas tus cosas Kurt, compra los libros de nuevo.- dijo enojado Blaine.

Kurt se mordió el labio, se sentía mal, él quería ayudarlo pero su novio lo rechazaba.

Blaine lo observo, no quería que Kurt se despojara de los que más quería por el bebé, era su responsabilidad no la de Kurt.

-Conejito...- dijo Blaine tomándolo de la mano y sentándose en la cama. -tus libros son todo lo que tienes, depositaste cada dólar que ganaste en esos libros, no quiero que los pierdas.-

-Pero yo quiero ayudarte.- dijo Kurt con angustia mientras se sentaba junto a Blaine.

-Ayúdame de otra manera, no así...tu dinero es tuyo, no quiero tu dinero, quiero que lo guardes para lo quieras gastarlo.-

-Quiero dártelo...- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Amor...no puedo aceptarlo...esta situación la enfrentare yo, porque fui yo el que metió la pata, quiero que me ayudes, y que me acompañes pero no tu dinero.- dijo siendo claro.

-Pero los vendí para ayudarte...- dijo triste Kurt.

-Bebé, te amo...y amo lo que haces...ésto...es muy lindo, tierno...pero no voy aceptarlo...si quiero que lo uses en lo que más quieras para ti, no para pagar la clínica y mucho menos para Samantha.-

Kurt lo miro triste, quería ayudarlo pero Blaine parecía no querer aceptarlo.

-Mira...- dijo Blaine tomando la bolsa y guardándola dentro del mueble de la ropa. -lo guardaremos para cuando haya una emergencia si?, pero de ahora en mas, te compraras los libros que te gusten, está bien?.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza más conforme con esa opción, Blaine se sentó a su lado y lo beso en los labios.

-No sabes cuánto te amo...mucho más que el primer día en que te lo dije...créeme que estoy muy feliz de que seas mi novio.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa y su corazón palpitando con fuerza.

Kurt sonrió y beso los labios de su novio.

-La pizza espera y mi estomago ruge.- dijo Blaine en forma de broma.

Kurt busco la caja y la abrió, se sentó sobre su cama mirando a su novio comiendo una porción de pizza. Blaine tomo otro trozo mirándolo, estaba orgulloso de Kurt, sentía que realmente lo amaba más que nunca, pero no lo haría responsable de sus problemas, él debía ocuparse de eso.

Cenaron entre miradas y sonrisa, esa noche descansaron abrazados, con incertidumbre del día por venir pero juntos.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Habían pasado unos días, Blaine le había entregado algo de dinero a Samantha, aunque discutieron y estaba enojado con el mundo, el único momento de tranquilidad era cuando estaban junto a su novio.

Kurt había comprado un libro, no cualquier libro, uno que trataba de bebés, Blaine lo encontró en su habitación y no le gusto la idea pero el mismo le había dicho que comprara libros.

Una mañana sin más, mientras desayunaban, llego Alan.

-Hey!...como estas?!.- pregunto Aki con una sonrisa ni bien lo vio.

-Bien...- dijo Alan y miro a Blaine y a Kurt. -esta Chad?.-

Alan tenía en corte sobre la ceja, y parecía muy preocupado.

-En su habitación.- respondió Aki mirándolo atento.

-Hola...que te sucedió?.- preguntó William ni bien entro a la cocina encontrándose a su hermano.

-Nada importante, tengo que hablar con Chad.- respondió Alan.

-Conmigo?...- pregunto Chad al verlo. -que es eso?.- pregunto Chad señalando el corte en su rostro.

-Una pelea en el bar...necesito hablarte, es urgente.-

Alan realmente parecía preocupado.

-Ven, vamos afuera.- dijo Chad.

Ambos salieron de la pensión, William y Aki se miraron sin entender que sucedía, Kurt solo los miraba sin entender, Blaine tenía un mal presentimiento, así que con la tonta excusa de ir a buscar algo en su auto, salió hacia la calle.

-Estás seguro?.- pregunto Chad frente a Alan en el callejón.

-Sí, los escuche en un bar, le pregunte a un sujeto de que trabajo con ellos y los conoce...mira... todos nosotros estábamos en ese asalto, aunque no me cae nada bien, se cuanto quieres a ese muchacho, es como tu hijo...y ...Kurt no tiene la culpa de haber visto eso...-

-Kurt?...- dijo Blaine acercándose a ellos. -que sucede con Kurt.?.-

Chad lo miro y suspiro pesado.

-Hay un problema, recuerdas la casa que asaltamos, cuando Kurt vio a un sujeto en la ventana de la casa de al lado, el empresario que dijo que su esposa se suicido y en realidad no fue así, pues resulta que contrato a los hermanos Arbum para encontrarnos, no solo eso, sino que los contrato para que le hagan daño a Kurt por que fue quien lo vio en la ventana y no quiere que hable.-

-Que?!.- pregunto Blaine con la desesperación plagada en su voz.

-Hay que salir de la ciudad un tiempo, ellos no van a parar hasta encontrarlo.- dijo Chad mirándolo y luego a Alan. -tú también sal de la ciudad.-

Blaine estaba abrumado, pero salió corriendo hacia el interior de la pensión.

-Kurt!...- dijo Blaine ni bien ingreso.

Kurt lo miro sin entender nada pero bajo de la repisa de un salto.

\- Blaine...- dijo Chad entrando detrás de él.

Este giro para mirarlo.

-Hay un problema.- dijo Chad a los demás. -tenemos a los Arbum detrás nuestro, los envió en empresario que suicido a su esposa, quiere a Kurt, así que nos largamos de aquí, busquen un lugar seguro hasta que todo se calme.-

Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y aunque éste no comprendía nada, se dejo llevar por su novio hasta su habitación.

Los demás también fueron a buscar sus cosas, con prisa.

-Kurt, junta tus cosas, nos vamos, junta todo.- pidió Blaine a su novio.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, Blaine fue a su habitación, él abrió su mueble y saco toda su ropa, la colocó sobre la cama y busco un bolso, metió todo adentro y el dinero que tenia, Blaine entro con un bolso en su mano.

-Vamos Kurt.-

-Espera.- dijo Kurt y saco de debajo de su almohada el conejo que le había regalado su novio y lo metió en el bolso.

Blaine salió de la habitación con Kurt detrás, William y Alan salieron primeros de la pensión.

-Hey...toma.- dijo Chad dándole una bolsa de papel. -ve a la casa de Grecia.-

Kurt la tomo y miro en su interior, había dinero dentro de ella.

-Vamos.- dijo Blaine.

Salieron de la pensión pero en la acera había un sujeto alto y de color, se acerco a ellos con un arma y le apunto a Blaine en la cara, éste se detuvo en seco y lo miro consternado, Kurt y Chad estaban detrás de él, pero no tuvieron tiempo de actuar. Fue un segundo pero pareció una eternidad, el sonido de unos neumáticos acelerando y luego el golpe de dos autos se oyó, el estruendo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para distraer al que estaba apuntando a Blaine, miro hacia atrás donde estaba el auto de su hermano, Blaine no podía reaccionar, sintió que lo empujaron y Chad se puso frente a él con su arma en mano, el sonido retumbo en sus oídos, el disparo salió del arma del Chad impactando en el sujeto frente a él haciéndolo caer, otros disparos se oyeron pero esta vez del auto del otro Arbum, William y Alan habían envestido su auto y comenzaron una balacera en plena calle. Como?, no lo sabía, pero estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazando a Kurt, más bien sujetándolo ya que este intentaba zafarse de él, la imagen de Chad tendido en la acera y el llanto de su novio lo trajo a la realidad, soltó a Kurt quien corrió hacia Chad, él se quedo en shock mirando la imagen, Kurt lloraba sobre Chad, desesperado, en sus manos había sangre, Aki estaba con su arma a un lado de Chad, William y Alan se acercaron corriendo, todo parecía una escena lejana a él.

-Chad!...Chad!.- repetía Kurt llorando.

-Mierda...- dijo Aki presionando la herida de bala que tenía en su vientre Chad.

-Kurt...- susurro Chad abriendo sus ojos.

-Aquí estoy.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine se acercó a ellos, entrando en sí, habían herido a Chad y el hermano Arbum estaba muerto a unos pasos de allí.

-Váyanse...váyanse antes...antes que aparezca ...la policía...váyanse.- dijo Chad entre quejidos.

-No.- dijo Kurt llorando.

-Llévatelo...lejos...llévatelo Blaine.- dijo mirándolo con desesperación. -Váyanse todos...los llamare ...cuando se calme todo...salgan de la ciudad.-

Las sirenas de la policía se oyeron, Alan tomo a su hermano del brazo tirando de él, William miro a Aki con angustia, y luego a Blaine.

-Adiós.- dijo William antes de salir corriendo hacia su auto junto a su hermano que tenia la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Váyanse...yo me quedo con él...váyanse antes que llegue la policía, no te preocupes yo lo cuido.- dijo Aki a Blaine.

Este lo miro y luego cruzo miradas con Chad, supo en ese instante que debía sacar a Kurt de la ciudad, las sirenas se escuchaban más cerca.

-Vete!, salgan de la ciudad!...vamos Kurt, haz lo que Blaine te pida, compórtate bien...- dijo Chad tomando la mano de Kurt. -yo te llamare cuando todo se calme.-

Kurt lloraba y Blaine lo tomo del brazo tirando de él.

-Vamos!.-

-Chad.- susurro Kurt.

-Voy a estar bien.- dijo Chad.

-Vamos.- dijo Blaine tomando los bolsos y tiro de su novio llevándolo con él hacia su auto.

Kurt no quitaba su vista de Chad, llorando subió al auto, Blaine miro a Chad y a Aki quien asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine subió al auto con la sensación que esa era la última vez que lo vería. Su vista se fijo por unos instantes en el espejo retrovisor, en la imagen de Chad tendido en el suelo y a Aki presionando su herida.

Salió a toda velocidad, en el paso vio el auto del otro hermano Arbum que fue abatido por William y Alan metros adelante. Kurt no dejaba de llorar, él llego a doblar la esquina antes que la policía llegara, ya no podían volver atrás.

-Vamos a la casa de Grecia.- pidió llorando Kurt.

Blaine lo miro indeciso, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Condujo hasta la casa de Grecia, Kurt bajo y toco la puerta con insistencia hasta que la mujer atendió.

-Kurt?, que sucedió?!, estas herido?.- pregunto ella mirando las manos manchadas de sangre del jóven.

-No, hirieron a Chad, está muy mal.- dijo llorando Kurt.

-Tenemos que irnos, Chad nos lo pidió y la policía esta detrás de nosotros.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia ellos.

-Mierda... Kurt ve adentro, busca el bolso verde y ve atrás... Vamos.- pidió ella con prisa. - Blaine, abre ese portón y entra tu auto.-

Blaine miro el portón negro y lo abrió hacia afuera, daba a un patio muy grande, fue hasta su auto y lo entro al patio, se bajo del vehículo y cerro el portón quedando dentro de la propiedad, Kurt salió por una puerta de la casa de Grecia con un bolso verde, la mujer salió detrás de él.

-Ven.- pidió a Blaine y camino hacia otro auto. -llévate este auto, está limpio.- Kurt dejo el bolso en el baúl del auto y fue hasta el auto de Blaine para buscar las pertenencias de ambos.

Grecia le entregó las llaves del auto a Blaine, y un celular.

-El número lo tengo yo nada mas, no llames a mi casa ni a nadie, yo los llamare, en el bolso hay dinero, váyanse de la ciudad, lo más lejos posible.-

-Pero Grecia...- dijo Kurt con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ve lejos con Blaine...- dijo Grecia tomándolo del rostro y mirándolo a los ojos -...te llamare te lo prometo, pero debes irte...lejos...hasta que todo se calme...-

-Voy a extrañarte.- dijo Kurt llorando.

-Yo también...- dijo Grecia acariciando su rostro. -pero todo se solucionara, te lo aseguro, ahora váyanse.-

Grecia miro a Blaine y este asintió con la cabeza, subió al auto y lo encendió, Grecia beso la frente de Kurt y lo hizo subir al auto, abrió un portón que daba a la otra calle, y les hizo una seña para que salieran.

Salió a la calle mirándola angustiado, ni bien salieron, Grecia cerro el portón quedando ella dentro de la propiedad, Kurt lloraba tomándose las manos nerviosamente, Blaine salió hacían la carretera, pensativo, solo había un lugar a donde podían ir, miro a Kurt a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.- dijo a Kurt.

Este lo miro lleno de dolor y desesperación, su viaje recién comenzaba, un viaje hacia un lugar incierto, hacia la nada y a la vez, un nuevo mundo.


End file.
